Change of Heart
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Hans descubre que tiene una oportunidad de vengarse de Elsa por lo sucedido durante el Gran Invierno. Ninguno de los dos se imagina que son solo peones de un malvado plan. ¿Podrá cambiar su corazón? Y sobre todo, ¿podrá una heroína enamorarse de un villano?
1. Capítulo 1

CHANGE OF HEART

Era muy tarde, la oscuridad apremiaba, y en aquel antiguo castillo se escuchaban los estruendos de los cañones. Se podían sentir las paredes de piedra temblorosa al escuchar los golpes de las balas. El joven se volvió a la ventana y, al ver los destellos en la noche, que correspondían a los disparos de los cañones, se volvió apremiante hacia su rey.

-Su majestad, por favor, ya no queda tiempo- dijo el joven soldado, con tono insistente, pero sin separar su mano derecha de la empuñadura de su espada- tiene que tomar una decisión-

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo el viejo rey, entrelazando sus dedos con nerviosismo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio, interrumpidos por otro fuerte estruendo. El joven se impacientaba.

-¿Su majestad?- insistió el soldado, urgiéndolo a tomar una decisión, ya que el tiempo apremiaba y no parecía que el rey entendiera la gravedad.

-Vete con ella- dijo el rey de pronto, después de pensarlo, y el joven se sorprendió- vete y llévala a un país seguro. Yo ya estoy perdido. Por lo menos puedo hacer que esté fuera del alcance de Mormoth mientras nuestros aliados rechazan a los invasores. Nuestro país se merece una reina sabia y justa, no un tirano-

Ahora fue el turno del soldado de dudar.

-Pero su majestad…- comenzó el joven soldado, preocupado, sabiendo en su interior que no cambiaría la decisión de su rey- no puedo dejar que…-

-Haz lo que te ordeno, Müller- dijo el rey, interrumpiéndolo- llévatela de aquí y protégela. Asegúrate que las garras de Mormoth no lleguen a ella-

-¿A dónde he de llevarla?- preguntó el joven llamado Müller.

-Al reino de Arendelle- dijo el viejo rey tras una pausa- se rumora que su reina tiene grandes poderes de hielo. Los poderes de la reina de las nieves causarán miedo y los protegerán de Mormoth-

El joven soldado asintió.

-Su majestad, le prometo que la protegeré con mi vida- dijo solemnemente el joven.

-Lo sé, Müller- dijo el rey. Se quitó una medalla del cuello y la puso alrededor del cuello del joven, quien inmediatamente la escondió debajo de sus ropas- ahora apresúrate, no tienen tiempo-

x-x-x

En esa alegre mañana de primavera, dos soldados de Arendelle arrastraron al príncipe Hans a través de la cubierta del barco del ministro francés, para arrojarlo en una de las celdas del mismo, sin ningún reparo o cuidado al hacerlo. No cabía duda que ambos soldados, como el resto de Arendelle, odiaban al príncipe de las Islas del Sur por lo que acababa de intentar hacer.

La cabeza de Hans se golpeó con una cubeta en el suelo de la celda, y éste se la quitó de inmediato, solo para ver como la puerta de la celda se cerraba tras él. El joven se quedó sentado en el suelo, decepcionado, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salir.

Vio que los guardias que lo habían arrojado bajaron inmediatamente del barco nuevamente al puerto de Arendelle. El mayordomo de la reina Elsa, Kai, estaba charlando con el ministro francés.

-No se preocupe, nosotros llevaremos a este villano de vuelta a su país- dijo el ministro francés- ya veremos que dirán sus doce hermanos mayores sobre su comportamiento…-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco. Sus hermanos. Bufó. ¿Se avergonzarían? Lo dudaba. Ellos hubieran hecho algo parecido en la misma situación, si hubieran tenido la oportunidad. ¿Lo reprenderían? Tal vez, no les hacía mucha gracia que los demás países descubrieran esa "debilidad" que tenían los trece hermanos de las Islas del Sur. ¿Se burlarían de él? Oh, definitivamente.

El príncipe volvió a bufar mientras que se levantaba del suelo de la celda y se sentaba sobre el banquillo. El ministro francés aún no ordenaba a su tripulación levar anclas. Hans alcanzó a ver un intercambio del mayordomo con el duque de Weselton. Sonrió levemente al escuchar que Arendelle no haría más tratos con Weselton. Bien. Ese duque había sido un estorbo y una molesta constantemente en sus planes de apoderarse de ese pequeño y rico país. Al menos algo bueno había resultado de todo este problema.

Mientras Hans sonreía, le pareció escuchar una voz conocida en el puente del barco. Era el ministro francés que estaba hablando con un hombre, cuya voz le parecía muy familiar al príncipe.

-¡Mein Gott!- exclamó el otro hombre una vez que estuvo frente al ministro francés desde las tablas del muelle- aún no puedo creer que el príncipe Hans sea culpable de todo lo que se le acusa…-

-Y bien, herr Meyer- dijo el ministro francés- todos nosotros vimos con nuestros propios ojos como el príncipe nos mintió sobre el hecho que la princesa Anna había muerto, y vimos también como intentó cortar la cabeza de la reina por la espalda. Usted también lo vio…-

Hans parpadeó. Por supuesto. Herr Meyer era el primer ministro alemán. Un hombre al que conocía bien, pues había estado un buen tiempo en las Islas del Sur. Con el rey del Imperio Alemán. Acentuó su sonrisa.

-Monsieur Monfort, ¿no le gustaría que yo devolviera al príncipe a su país?- dijo el ministro alemán, Meyer, tras uno momento de silencio de parte de ambos, en el cual el ministro francés estaba distraído con los preparativos para que zarpara el barco.

Hans asintió inconscientemente. ¡Por supuesto que eso sería muy beneficioso!

-¿Y porque quisiera llevarlo usted?- quiso saber monsieur Monfort.

-Bueno, creí que podría ser prudente. A mi país le importa mucho el bienestar del príncipe. Como ya sabrá, el príncipe Hans es…- comenzó herr Meyer, pero el ministro francés lo interrumpió.

-De ninguna manera, herr Meyer- dijo monsieur Monfort- la reina Elsa y el pueblo de Arendelle me confió a este… villano a mi cuidado, y seré yo mismo quien lo entregue a su país y responda por él…-

Una nube de odio pasó por los ojos del ministro alemán, que no pasó desapercibida por Hans. Por suerte para él, el ministro francés no se dio cuenta.

-De acuerdo, monsieur- dijo herr Meyer- lo mejor para su país…-

-Y para el suyo- añadió monsieur Monfort.

El ministro alemán bajó de la cubierta del barco hacia el puerto, donde dos de sus guardias lo escoltaron. Justo antes de retirarse, miró de reojo a Hans, y éste captó su mirada. El ministro sonrió y se retiró con dirección al castillo de Arendelle.

Hans no supo como interpretar esa última mirada y sonrisa que el ministro alemán le dirigió. Pero sabía que, de una u otra manera, y gracias a herr Meyer, su estancia en las Islas del Sur no sería muy larga. Hans ya tenía una idea de como salir de su problema. Y mejor aún, en su mente ya estaba maquinando una manera de obtener venganza contra la hermosa reina de las nieves y su insufrible hermana.

"Puede funcionar", pensó Hans "el inútil esposo de Georgiana por fin será de utilidad para los príncipes de las Islas del Sur"

x-x-x

Herr Meyer, el ministro alemán, no perdió el tiempo. Sabía que esta era su única oportunidad de ganarse a la familia real alemana. Tenía que tener mucho cuidado, no dejar que la reina de las nieves sospechara nada, para que pudiera tener éxito.

-Buenas tardes- dijo herr Meyer al llegar al palacio, mirando de reojo el gran reloj en la entrada del mismo. Ya había pasado el mediodía. El mayordomo de la reina de Arendelle, el hombre llamado Kai, salió a su encuentro.

-Herr Meyer- dijo Kai, inclinándose- creí que estaría en los muelles, preparándose para partir a su país-

Herr Meyer sabía como actuar. Sonrió tristemente.

-Por supuesto, extraño mi hogar como todos los ministros que nos quedamos varados en Arendelle después de este pequeño… percance- dijo el ministro, alzando los hombros al no poder encontrar una mejor descripción para el severo invierno eterno provocado por Elsa- sin embargo, antes de irme, gustaría poder mirar a la hermosa reina de Arendelle una vez más-

Kai lo miró sospechosamente, pero no encontró ningún motivo de culpa en el ministro, así que asintió y lo condujo al salón del trono, donde la reina se encontraba sentada. Junto a ella, en una silla un poco más pequeña, se encontraba su hermana, la princesa. Las dos jóvenes mujeres se encontraban charlando y riendo.

"Pobres, no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera", pensó herr Meyer, con una sonrisa astuta.

La princesa y la reina no parecían haber notado su presencia.

-¿Viste su cara, Elsa?- dijo la princesa entre risas- ¡no lo podía creer!-

Herr Meyer observó a las dos jóvenes, tan parecidas y tan diferentes. La princesa Anna reía de buena gana a carcajada abierta, sin ningún reparo a quien la estuviera observando. La reina Elsa, al contrario, sonrió ante el comentario de su hermana y se llevó una mano a su boca, para ocultar su risa. Muy tarde. Todos habían visto la bella sonrisa de la reina. Suspiró.

-Su majestad- dijo Kai, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ministro- herr Meyer, el ministro alemán, desea despedirse de usted-

Elsa dejó de sonreír y se acomodó sobre el trono. Anna seguía intentando de contener las carcajadas, sin mucho éxito, a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana mayor. Herr Meyer sonrió y se inclinó.

-Disculpe la intromisión, su majestad- dijo el ministro, ignorando la presencia de la princesa, que seguía riendo- no podía irme sin volver a ver su hermoso rostro, para poderlo reportar con su majestad el emperador-

Elsa sonrió amablemente, un poco sonrojada.

-Agradezco mucho sus palabras, herr Meyer- dijo Elsa.

-Le agradezco mucho, majestad, el haberme recibido- dijo herr Meyer- sobre todo después del triste incidente con el príncipe Hans- bajó la mirada con fingida tristeza.

Anna paró de reír casi de inmediato cuando herr Meyer pronunció el nombre de Hans. Elsa borró su sonrisa. Antes de que la reina pudiera decir algo, su hermana intervino.

-No estará queriendo defender a ese sinvergüenza, ¿verdad?- dijo Anna, mirándolo sospechosamente.

Herr Meyer se fingió tanto sorprendido como ofendido. Sacudió ambas manos casi inmediatamente.

-Mein Gott- exclamó el ministro, haciendo varios gestos exagerados de ofensa- ¡por supuesto que no! Ese hombre no merece llevar el nombre de príncipe después de lo que intentó hacerle a su majestad. Es un ser humano deplorable…-

Anna pareció satisfecha con aquel despliegue. El rostro de la reina no cambió, y fue imposible para herr Meyer leerlo.

-Es solo que me da un poco de tristeza tener que llevar esa noticia al Imperio Alemán- dijo el ministro- el emperador va a estar sumamente apenado, no se diga la emperatriz…-

Elsa lo miró, interrogante, pero al parecer Anna había entendido, y asintió. A Elsa le dio un poco de pena no saber que relación había entre el emperador de Alemania y Hans, pero solo asintió para disimular su ignorancia por el momento. Ya lo averiguaría mas tarde. Se volvió al ministro.

-Nuevamente, muchas gracias por sus palabras, excelencia- dijo la reina Elsa, impacientándose un poco por terminar de una vez la conversación- por favor, hágale saber al emperador que estamos dispuestos a firmar un tratado de comercio con su país…

Herr Meyer sonrió y se inclino.

-Por supuesto, su majestad- dijo el ministro- a nuestro emperador le encantará tener una aliada tan poderosa y hermosa como su majestad…-

Antes de que se dijera otra palabra, herr Meyer se retiró, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Con su astucia y un poco de ayuda gracias al desafortunado incidente con el príncipe Hans, el ministro podía llegar a ser fácilmente el favorito de la corte y el hombre más poderoso del Imperio.

x-x-x

A Hans no le hacia mucha gracia viajar en esa celda. La humedad y el calor del mar empezaban a molestarlo. No que no estuviera acostumbrado. Si él era el gran almirante Westegard de la Marina de las Islas del Sur. El que había participado en grandes batallas siendo apenas un adolescente, una leyenda en las islas.

No, no era eso. El mar le molestaba porque traía aún puesto su uniforme de príncipe. Y no era muy agradable estar vestido de esa manera con el calor húmedo que se dejaba sentir en la celda. Bufó fastidiado. Esa no era la manera de tratar al príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

-Su alteza- una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. El capitán. Hans no respondió. Solo hizo una mueca para demostrar que estaba escuchando- disculpe la interrupción, su alteza, pero su excelencia el ministro francés desea hablar con usted…-

-Pues supongo que no tengo opción, ¿o sí?- dijo Hans- no tengo a donde ir

El capitán no respondió. Solo se retiró, y uno de los marineros acercó una silla a los barrotes de la celda. Unos segundos más tarde, el ministro francés se acercó y tomó asiento. Hizo una seña para que el marinero se retire.

-Príncipe Hans- dijo monsieur Monfort- en unas horas llegaremos a su hogar, las islas del Sur-

Hans hizo una mueca y emitió un gruñido. Ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Pero pronto su mueca se volvió una torcida sonrisa. Paciencia. Pronto sus planes se volverían realidad y le concederían la venganza.

El ministro francés notó este cambio de actitud en el príncipe.

-¿Su alteza podría decirme que le parece tan gracioso?- dijo monsieur Monfort- vuelve a su hogar en desgracia, y sus hermanos pensarán en un castigo ejemplar para usted. ¿Porqué la sonrisa?-

Hans se forzó a dejar de sonreír. Tonto ministro. No tenía idea de como se manejaban las cosas en su país. Varios de sus hermanos ya habían hecho alguna fechoría, y había pasado desapercibida. Si bien esta vez el rey se enteraría de la situación, no esperaba un castigo muy severo. Además, el ministro alemán se encargaría de eso.

Monsieur Monfort pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-¿Porqué herr Meyer estaba tan interesado en llevarlo personalmente?- preguntó el ministro francés de pronto. Hans frunció el entrecejo. No podía permitir que el francés supiera de su conexión. Le enviaría una carta a la reina de las nieves para advertirle, y eso arruinaría sus planes. Hans tenía que jugar bien sus cartas.

-Herr Meyer conoce a mi familia- dijo Hans, fingiendo un tono despreocupado. No era mentira, pero no era toda la verdad- y supongo que quería estar en primera fila para ver mi humillación… lugar que acaparó usted, excelencia-

El ministro francés sonrió.

-No se merece menos, su alteza- dijo con firmeza el ministro, olvidándose del asunto de herr Meyer- prepárese…-

El ministro francés se levantó y se retiró. Hans o miró con molestia.

-Estúpido- dijo Hans en voz baja. No se imaginaba lo que tenía planeado para su preciosa reina de Arendelle. El príncipe volvió a sonreír. La venganza sería suya muy pronto.

x-x-x

Tras haberse quedado solas en el castillo por unas horas, y después de convertir la plaza frente al castillo en una pista para patinar, Elsa y Anna entraron a su hogar, riendo, y se dirigieron al comedor, a tomar la cena. Kristoff fue invitado por primera vez al castillo a acompañar a la reina y a la princesa.

El rubio se encontraba muy nervioso ante la presencia de la reina de las nieves. Si bien Anna tenía una sonrisa cálida, su hermana la reina tenía una presencia fría e imponente ante todo el mundo. Kristoff se relajó un poco ya que, en privado y solo para su hermana y sus sirvientes más cercanos, la reina de las nieves tenía una sonrisa tan linda como la de su hermana menor.

Y Elsa no podía evitar sonreír ante la presencia de Kristoff. No olvidaba la preocupación con la que el joven montañés había corrido al lado de Anna cuando ella misma la golpeó con sus poderes. No podía olvidar la tristeza en los ojos del rubio al pensar, como ella, que Anna se había perdido para siempre. Sus ganas de golpear a Hans. Y su sonrisa al verla tan feliz. No conocía muy bien a ese Kristoff, pero quería hacerlo, porque parecía un buen hombre para su hermana.

Elsa tomaba su comida en silencio, mientras Anna charlaba animadamente con Kristoff. Elsa sonreía ampliamente al ver aquella escena. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Gerda, su fiel ama de llaves, sirvió el café mientras las demás ayudantes recogían los platos ya vacíos.

-Entonces, ¿que haremos a partir de mañana, Elsa?- preguntó Anna, incluyendo a su hermana por primera vez en la conversación. Elsa pareció sorprenderse por un momento.

-Creo que nos merecemos un descanso- dijo Elsa por fin- estos últimos días han sido muy… movidos. Creo que un día más de descanso en Arendelle no hará daño…-

Anna celebró dando un grito de alegría, y Kristoff sonrió al verla tan contenta. Los dos volvieron a enfrascarse en una conversación, y la joven reina sintió una agradable brisa fría a su costado mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café. Se volvió, y se dio cuenta que se trataba de Olaf.

-Buenas noches, Olaf- susurró Elsa, sin levantar mucho la voz para no interrumpir la conversación de Anna y Kristoff. Sonrió y dejó la taza en la mesa- espero que te guste tu nuevo hogar…-

-Oh, me gusta muchísimo, Elsa- dijo Olaf con la misma emoción de siempre- amo las flores y las mariposas y los olores y…-

Elsa no pudo evitar reír. En ese momento y después de muchos años de miedo, sufrimiento y encierro, la reina de las nieves estaba genuinamente feliz.

x-x-x

Hans no estaba tan feliz como la reina de las nieves y su familia. El barco del ministro francés hizo puerto en la capital de las Islas del Sur. El príncipe observó, desde entre los barrotes de su celda, la vista familiar de su hogar. ¡Cuantas veces había vuelto, victorioso, de las batallas en el mar!

Esta vez su regreso no era tan feliz como las veces anteriores. Bufó. Sus hermanos los recibirían, fingirían ante el ministro francés lo indignados que estaban por su comportamiento, para después burlarse de su torpeza cuando estuvieran solos. Puso los ojos en blanco mientras los soldados que acompañaban al ministro francés le ponían un par de grilletes en las manos.

Hans caminó calladamente hacia el castillo, escoltado por los soldados, detrás de monsieur Monfort.

Una vez que estuvieron en el palacio, el ministro pidió hablar con el rey. Como ya lo había supuesto, el rey estaba enfermo y su hermano mayor, el primero, actuaba como regente en ese momento. Hans lo miró con envidia. Su hermano aún no era rey, pero ya saboreaba el poder que a él mismo se le había escapado entre los dedos, cuando la tonta de Anna hizo un "acto de amor verdadero" para salvar a Elsa. Cuando Elsa escapó de la celda. Cuando Elsa sobrevivió la pelea contra los guardias de Weselton y la caída del candelabro. Cuando Elsa se negó a bendecir el matrimonio de Hans con Anna. Todo era culpa de Elsa, a su manera de ver.

En la sala del trono estaban todos sus hermanos. Hans puso los ojos en blanco. Así que todos habían ido a ver su humillación.

-Su alteza- dijo el ministro francés, una vez que le informaron que estaba ante el príncipe regente y no ante el rey de las Islas del Sur- con mucha vergüenza traigo conmigo a su hermano menor, el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, después de sus terribles actos en Arendelle…-

El príncipe regente mostró un rostro sorprendido y mortificado, y algunos de los hermanos dejaron escapar una exclamación de decepción. Hans torció la boca. Sus hermanos, al igual que él, eran excelentes actores.

Monsieur Monfort narró las acciones de Hans en Arendelle con todo detalle.

"Vaya", pensó Hans, "diciéndolo así, suena mil veces peor. En mi cabeza y en mis planes no era tan malo…"

Una vez que monsieur Monfort terminó su relato, su hermano el regente se puso de pie.

-¿Hans intentó regicidio?- exclamó el regente en tono de incredulidad- no puedo creer que nuestro hermano menor fuera capaz de tantos crímenes tan abominables-

-Sin embargo, puedo asegurarle que todo fue cierto- dijo el ministro francés.

Tras una pausa de silencio, el regente volvió a hablar.

-Esta bien, le agradezco por traer a Hans, y las noticias de su conducta en Arendelle- dijo su hermano mayor- le aseguro que dicha conducta será castigada con la mayor severidad tan pronto como sea posible, y romperá el corazón de mi padre…-

El ministro francés agradeció al regente, se inclinó y se retiró del palacio, seguido por sus guardias. Una vez que estuvo lejos, el regente se volvió a Hans y se echó a reír.

-Hans, realmente eres un inútil- dijo el regente entre carcajadas- tenías a la reina de Arendelle, de rodillas dándote la espalda, en una posición perfecta para cortarle la cabeza de un solo golpe, ¿y una mujer que detuvo?-

Los demás hermanos estallaron en carcajadas. Hans bufó molesto.

-Eso suena muy fácil- dijo Hans- no contaba con que la tonta princesa la iba a salvar con un "acto de amor verdadero"-

-Debiste haber dejado que los hombres de Weselton te libraran de la reina, y hubiera seguido con tu plan original de casarte con la princesa- dijo uno de sus hermanos.

-La princesa jamás te habría culpado por no poder evitar la muerte de su hermana mayor- añadió otro de los hermanos.

Hans frunció el entrecejo. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Pero, en ese momento, no había pensado en la corona de la reina Elsa, por única vez durante su estancia en Arendelle. Había visto a la hermosa reina en su palacio de hielo. No era la mujer asustada que había visto en la coronación. Era diferente. Hermosa y terrible. Y eso hizo que Hans desviara sus planes. Quiso tener, además de la corona, a la hermosa reina como trofeo. Y perdió todo por intentar aumentar la apuesta.

-Bueno, ¿qué haremos contigo?- dijo el regente.

-Lo de siempre- dijo otro de los hermanos antes de que Hans respondiera- esparciremos el rumor de que Hans fue severamente castigado-

-Una carta de disculpa a la reina Elsa- dijo otro de los hermanos- y asegurarle a ella sobre el castigo de Hans…-

Los hermanos estuvieron de acuerdo. El príncipe regente hizo una señal a los guardias de su palacio, y un par de ellos se acercaron a Hans y le quitaron los grilletes de las manos.

-Bienvenido a casa, Hans- dijo el príncipe regente- ya será para la próxima vez-

Hans sonrió levemente. Todos los hermanos tenían el mismo objetivo: casarse con alguien cercano a alguna corona. Solo dos miembros de su familia lo habían logrado.

El décimo tercer príncipe sacudió la cabeza. Debía empezar a hacer un esquema con sus planes para su venganza. Tenía que esperar a que el ministro alemán volviera al Imperio, y eso tomaría unos días.

-Por cierto- dijo el príncipe regente, como si adivinara los pensamientos- Georgiana te ha escrito. La carta está en tu habitación-

x-x-x

Tras varios días, Elsa tuvo que reunirse con su consejo por primera vez. Estaba algo nerviosa. Ya no temía por sus poderes, ya sabía como controlarlos y sabía que ya no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie con ellos. Lo que la preocupaba es que ella siempre había sido reservada e introvertida. No se imaginaba como hablar delante de tantos hombres mayores, con años de experiencia política.

Los consejeros, por su parte, la miraron aterrorizados desde el momento en que entró a la sala del consejo, sin quitar su vista de la reina mientras se ponían de pie para recibirla. La joven reina se dio cuenta de aquello y suspiró. Se sentó en su sitio, y los hombres la imitaron.

-Señores- dijo con voz algo temblorosa. Los consejeros continuaron con la misma mirada. Elsa se sentía nerviosa. Se volvió hacia su derecha, encontrando con la mirada a Kai, quien le sonrió amablemente. Esa sonrisa le dio valor, y se volvió nuevamente a los consejeros- señores, por favor, dejen de mirarme así. Antes… antes no sabía como controlar mis poderes y les temía. Ahora ya se como controlarlos, así que no deben tener miedo…-

Algunos consejeros suavizaron sus miradas.

-Voy a necesitar mucho sus consejos- continuó Elsa- mi padre… mi padre siempre me dijo lo importante que era su consejo para poder tomar las mejores decisiones para mis súbditos. Cuento con ustedes- y sonrió.

El resto de los consejeros no pudieron sino sonreír ante tan encantadora reina.

-Su majestad- dijo sir Khellberg, el presidente del consejo, poniéndose se pie- cuente con todos y cada uno de nosotros-

Elsa sonrió, y continuaron la reunión. Kai, de pie junto a la reina, sonrió también.

x-x-x

Hans había vuelto a su habitación, y se dejó caer sobre su cama. Estaba agotado. Se levantó y se quitó su uniforme. Moría de calor, sobre todo después del invierno causado por la reina Elsa. Hans puso los ojos en blanco al recordar a la reina de las nieves. Se puso una camisa fresca y un pantalón delgado. Una vez que se cambió, se sintió mucho mejor.

Junto a su almohada, como había dicho su hermana, estaba una carta doblada. La abrió. La fina caligrafía era inconfundible.

_Querido Hans:_

_Para cuando leas esto, ya habrás vuelto de la coronación de la nueva reina de Arendelle. Espero que por fin hayas podido enamorar a una hermosa princesa como siempre has querido, aunque una parte de mí está celosa y le gustaría que no fuera así. _

_En la corte todo el mundo me trata con cariño y respeto, lo cual me extrañó, ya que creía que los alemanes eran agresivos. Herr Meyer ha sido muy amable conmigo, desde que me acompañó desde las Islas hasta el Imperio, y fue quien me contó que irías a Arendelle. Y __Philipp__ es un buen hombre, y puedo ver en sus ojos que me ama con todo su corazón._

_Perdona, Hans, si esto te hace enojar. Sabes que te he querido toda mi vida, pero me estoy encontrando enamorada de mi esposo. Quizá cuando te enamores, lo entenderás._

_Te extraño mucho, Hans. Espero noticias tuyas pronto._

_Georgiana_

Hans dobló la carta y la dejó a un lado. Suspiró. Georgiana tenía razón, no le hacía mucha gracia que se hubiera enamorado tan pronto de su esposo. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo se había casado con él? ¿Tres meses? No conocía a Philipp, pero si algo le servía de consuelo era saber que Georgiana estaba bien cuidada y, sobre todo, feliz.

El décimo tercer príncipe cerró los ojos. Gracias a Georgiana y al tonto de su esposo, pronto tendría su venganza.

x-x-x

El ministro herr Meyer llegó de regreso a Alemania después de un par de días de viaje. Una vez que desembarcó, tomó un carruaje hacia el palacio imperial. Mientras viajaba, iba maquinando en su mente un plan. El ministro sabía del afecto que profesaba la joven emperatriz Georgiana por el príncipe Hans, y sabía que el emperador haría todo por su esposa, pues la amaba genuinamente. Era demasiado fácil manejar a esos dos jóvenes, y el príncipe Hans era la pieza clave.

Después de un par de horas, el ministro llegó al palacio imperial.

Los guardias, reconociendo inmediatamente a tan importante miembro del parlamento imperial, lo dejaron pasar inmediatamente.

-Herr Kant- dijo herr Meyer al ver al mayordomo del emperador- por favor informe a sus majestades imperiales que debo verlos de manera urgente-

Herr Kant se inclinó y se apresuró. Unos minutos mas tarde, el mayordomo regresó.

-Sus majestades imperiales están esperándolo, su excelencia- dijo el mayordomo.

Herr Meyer siguió al mayordomo a la sala del trono. En contraste con la de Arendelle, esta corte era impresionante. Sabía que el emperador tenía poder absoluto, y que su deseo era ley. Por eso había sido tan importante conseguir a la mujer que él mismo eligió para ser su emperatriz.

El ministro cruzó la sala del trono. Los elegantes cortesanos lo miraron con curiosidad, preguntándose porque no se había cambiado sus ropas de viaje para acudir a la presencia del emperador. Quizá había algún asunto grave que requería la atención del monarca a la brevedad. Un par de consejeros siguieron a herr Meyer con la mirada, alarmados.

Al llegar frente al emperador y su esposa, herr Meyer se inclinó. El ministro levantó la mirada. El joven emperador era rubio, de penetrantes ojos verdes, con su perfil lleno, a diferencia de la mayoría de los alemanes que suelen tenerlo afilado. Sus mejillas blancas estaban casi constantemente sonrojadas, sobre todo al mirar a su emperatriz, y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad y de inocencia, que herr Meyer prefería llamar estupidez. Bajo aquellas magníficas ropas, el emperador de veintidós años parecía más que nada un niño con ropas demasiado grandes para él.

La emperatriz, junto a él, era justo igual a él en cuanto al carácter que mostraba en su rostro. Con su piel muy blanca que sobresalía gracias a sus vestiduras moradas, sus ojos impresionantemente verdes y sus mejillas permanentemente rojas. Tenia una mirada algo temerosa al mirar la corte, pero sonreía cálidamente cuando su esposo le apretaba la mano para tranquilizarla. Para herr Meyer, ella era la clave para lograr el favor de la corte.

-Bienvenido de vuelta a nuestro hogar, herr Meyer- dijo el emperador, un tanto preocupado, sin soltar la mano de la emperatriz- me preocupó un poco su tardanza en volver. Y ahora, viéndolo recién llegado y tan apurado, sospecho que tiene graves noticias que darnos-

-Así es, su majestad- dijo herr Meyer, levantándose, con fingida preocupación. Vaya que sus largos años en la política lo habían hecho un experto actor. Al menos con soberanos jóvenes como el emperador o la reina Elsa- traigo noticias un poco… delicadas, que conciernen a sus majestades solamente, y me gustaría darlas en privado-

Ambos esposos reales se alarmaron. El emperador dio la orden de que su corte se vaciara, la cual se obedeció de inmediato. Una vez que quedó solo con ellos, herr Meyer continuó.

-Su majestad, durante mi estancia en Arendelle ocurrió un episodio sin presedentes- dijo el ministro- la reina Elsa, que había permanecido oculta del mundo durante casi toda su vida, en este momento que salió a la luz, reveló tener un extraordinario poder-

Los esposos se miraron.

-¿Qué clase de poder?- preguntó el emperador.

Herr Meyer le contó sobre los poderes de hielo y nieve de Elsa, sobre como todo Arendelle pasó varios días completamente congelado, sin ninguna posibilidad de que un barco pudiera salir del país. El ministro se encargó de contar su historia como si Elsa fuera una persona malvada que lo hizo por pura crueldad para retrasar la salida de los barcos a sus hogares.

-¿Y Hans?- preguntó la emperatriz de pronto, adivinando hacia donde iba la conversación. Ella estaba enterada de que Hans estar en la coronación. Tenía miedo de que le dijeran que…- ¿Hans está bien?-

-Hans no fue lastimado, su majestad- dijo herr Meyer, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa. Las cosas le estaban saliendo mejor de lo que planeó. La emperatriz pareció tranquilizarse- pero me temo que su honor si lo fue, y de la manera más injusta-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- quiso saber el rey, apretando la mano de su esposa un poco.

En seguida, herr Meyer relató como Hans se quedó a cargo de la ciudad real de Arendelle, repartiendo ropas y ayudando a todos durante el invierno conjurado por la reina de las nieves. Como Hans había partido a buscar a la princesa en la nieve, como había logrado rescatar a la reina y llevarla de regreso a Arendelle.

-Y fue entonces cuando todo salió mal- dijo herr Meyer- la reina Elsa se arrepintió de sus acciones, o eso dijo. Y como se necesitaba un culpable para que el pueblo no odiara a su monarca, culparon a Hans-

La emperatriz se llevó las manos a la boca, soltando por un momento la mano de su esposo. El emperador frunció el entrecejo.

-Inventaron cargos de conspiración e intento de asesinato- dijo herr Meyer- dijeron que Hans trató de asesinar a la reina, y fue desterrado de Arendelle sin ningún agradecimiento. Y el ministro francés lo devolvió a las Islas del Sur, con toda la intención de repetir esas calumnias en su país para que fuera castigado-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron entre sí, y herr Meyer adivinó que había logrado su cometido. Le agradecieron, y el ministro salió con una sonrisa, saboreando su éxito. Una vez que se quedaron solos, el emperador se volvió a su esposa.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él.

-Sí, es solo que yo…- comenzó ella, con su rostro aún entre sus manos. El emperador tomó las manos de su reina y la miró a los ojos.

-No estés triste, te prometo que ayudaré a arreglar este asunto- dijo el emperador- no permitiré que en sus juegos políticos se levanten calumnias sobre uno de tus hermanos…-

La emperatriz le sonrió dulcemente.

-Gracias, Philipp- dijo ella.

El emperador se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano.

-Te acompañaré a tu habitación, Georgiana, necesitas descansar- dijo Philipp, sonriendo también.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Hola! Bueno, traigo este nuevo fanfic de Frozen, nada que ver con los tres anteriores. Como verán, tiene muchos OC pero quería crear una visión del mundo en el momento que Elsa se convirtió en reina de Arendelle. Hay varios heroes y villanos. Espero que les guste.

Abby L.


	2. Capítulo 2

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 2

Tras varias reuniones con su consejo, Elsa comenzaba a tener más confianza en sí misma. Y los consejeros también. Sir Khellberg, el presidente del consejo, se tomó la molestia de acercarse a la joven reina y ayudarla con algunas dudas que tenía sobre los asuntos internos del país. A Elsa se parecía un hombre muy amable y bien preparado para ayudarla.

El viernes, tras la reunión del consejo de esa semana, Elsa se retiró a su habitación para descansar antes de la cena. Sonrió. Todo era hermoso, ahora que podía ver a su hermana todos los días sin miedo a lastimarla. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sonriendo satisfecha de sí misma. La brisa fresca de la tarde golpeaba su rostro. Cerró los ojos.

_Después de la cena, Elsa abrazó a su hermana, quien sonrió. Anna tomó la mano de Kristoff, y ambos salieron a la plaza frente al palacio a proseguir con la velada. Elsa, por su parte, se sentía algo cansada, y decidió retirarse a dormir. Mientras caminaba a su habitación, pasó por el estudio de su padre. Suspiró. Quizá un buen libro antes de dormir sería buena idea._

_La reina abrió la puerta y se introdujo al oscuro estudio que había pertenecido a su padre. La joven llevaba ya varios años escabulléndose en la noche, para evitar ser vista por Anna, para sustraer libros de esa habitación. Elsa sonrió al recordar que ya no necesitaba hacer eso._

_Ni siquiera se molestó en prender una vela. Se sabía el cuarto de memoria. Sabía donde estaban los volúmenes que más le interesaban. La luz de la luna era más que suficiente. _

_La brisa fría de la noche llamó la atención de la joven reina. La puerta hacia el balcón estaba abierta. Elsa sonrió levemente. Quizá Gerda o alguna de las otras mujeres se habían olvidado de cerrarla cuando fueron a limpiar. _

_Elsa tomó en sus manos un libro, lo abrazó contra ella con su brazo izquierdo, y caminó lentamente hacia el balcón. Sonrió nuevamente al sentir la brisa, y procedió a cerrar la puerta._

_-Es un placer volverla a ver, reina Elsa- dijo una voz masculina, peligrosamente dulce._

_Elsa se sorprendió y dejó caer su libro al piso. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba sola. No alcanzaba a ver a nadie a la luz de la luna. Tragó saliva._

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo Elsa con nerviosismo. Solo recibió como respuesta una risa fría y cruel. La joven reina tembló. _

_Elsa dio un par de pasos apresuradamente hacia el escritorio de su padre, que estaba contra la pared, justo debajo del cuadro del difunto rey. A tientas, la joven comenzó a buscar una vela y con qué encenderla. Cuando su mano tomó la única vela que se encontraba ahí, un par de manos detrás de ella tomaron sus muñecas. Un cuerpo, detrás de ella, la empujó hacia delante, forzándola a apoyar su cabeza y su torso sobre el escritorio. Algunos papeles fueron apartados, y una figura de un cisne de cristal cayó al suelo y se hizo pedazos. Elsa podía sentir el aliento del intruso sobre su cuello._

_-No esperaba verme de nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo la voz masculina, que Elsa reconoció al instante._

_-¿Príncipe Hans?-_

Elsa abrió los ojos de golpe, asustada y respirando agitadamente. Estaba sola, en su habitación. Apenas estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Se incorporó y suspiró, intentando normalizar su respiración. Todo aquello había sido un sueño.

Elsa se tranquilizó, pensando en lo absurdo que había sido lo que acababa de soñado. Hans en ese momento estaba, seguramente, en una prisión en las Islas del Sur. El príncipe regente, el hermano mayor de Hans, le había escrito asegurándole que Hans sería castigado severamente y pidiéndole disculpas por el comportamiento del décimo tercer príncipe. No había manera que Hans pudiera estar en Arendelle, mucho menos en su palacio. No había forma de que el príncipe en desgracia le hiciera daño.

La reina de Arendelle se levantó y salió de su habitación con calma, sabiendo que solo se había tratado de un mal sueño.

x-x-x

Hans despertó con una enorme sonrisa. Había tenido un sueño excelente. En su sueño, había entrado al estudio de la reina Elsa y la había sorprendido cuando fue a buscar un libro. Como hasta en sus sueños se iban plasmando sus planes para su venganza.

El príncipe se levantó y se dirigió al comedor para tomar su desayuno. Una vez a la mesa, con sus doce hermanos mayores, se unió a la conversación.

-Ya pasaron varios días, hermanito- dijo el príncipe regente, volviéndose a Hans- ya envié una carta a la reina de Arendelle asegurándole que fuiste castigado severamente…-

-Y lo fui- dijo Hans, haciendo una mueca- mis hermanos aún no parecen superar el hecho que fallé en mi intento… no sé que es tan gracioso- añadió, mirando de reojo a un par de príncipes que seguían riendo.

-Perdona, Hans- dijo otro de sus hermanos- pero tenías a dos princesas, hermosas y, perdona que lo diga, inocentes y estúpidas, y dejaste que se te escaparan de las manos-

Hans frunció el entrecejo. Sabía eso. Su error fue no dejar que los soldados de Weselton se encargaran de librarlo de la reina Elsa. Eso habría sido suficiente. Pero no, tenía la esperanza de enamorar a la fría reina de las nieves. Tenía la esperanza de convencerla que derritiera el invierno. Y tenía la esperanza de quedarse con todo. Ese fue su error. Todo fue culpa de la reina.

-Además, hoy acaba de llegar una carta de parte de Georgiana y de su esposo- dijo el príncipe regente- supongo que el ministro alemán ya les contó todo…-

-El ministro alemán está de nuestro lado- dijo Hans, poniendo los ojos en blanco- sobre todo después de lo que tú y papá le pagaron para que fuera nuestro espía. No tenemos que preocuparnos por él-

Hubo un minuto de silencio.

-Sabes porqué tuve que pagarle a ese herr Meyer- dijo el príncipe regente con seriedad, frunciendo el entrecejo- Georgiana no está hecha para las intrigas en otras cortes, es demasiado inocente por culpa de nuestro padre. Además, herr Meyer se encargaría de protegerla y proteger nuestros intereses ante la corte imperial…-

Hans sonrió y asintió. Tomó la carta de su hermana y se retiró a su habitación. Ya adivinaba su contenido. Sus planes de venganza ya estaban encaminados.

_Querido Hans:_

_Herr Meyer nos ha contado todo lo que ocurrió en Arendelle, y los dos estamos indignados. En los próximos días haremos preparativos para visitar las Islas del Sur. __Philipp__ y yo queremos ayudar a limpiar tu nombre ante el mundo y ante la malvada reina de Arendelle._

_Georgiana._

-¡Bjorn!- exclamó Hans. Uno de los mayordomos del palacio entró- preparen todo y háganle saber a mi hermano, el regente, que el emperador Philipp y la emperatriz Georgiana vendrán de visita muy pronto-

x-x-x

El sol había salido, majestuosamente como los días anteriores, pero esta vez se podían observar algunas nubes en el cielo. Nada de que preocuparse, no parecían nubes de lluvia. Las ventanas del estudio fueron cuidadosamente limpiadas por los sirvientes del palacio, y ver a través de ellas era como si éstas no existieran. Elsa había pensado en quizá abrir la ventana para dejar pasar un poco del aire fresco de la mañana antes de que comenzar a hacer calor.

-¿Elsa? ¡Elsa!-

-¿Mmm?- contestó la joven reina, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos estabas pensando?- dijo Anna, mirándola sospechosamente.

Elsa sonrió.

-En nada en particular- dijo la joven reina, encogiéndose de hombros momentáneamente- mi mente solo se fue un momento. Lo siento, ya sabes que tengo muchos pendientes en mi cabeza- añadió, a manera de disculpa.

-Lo sé- dijo Anna, cruzando los brazos y alzando una ceja en tono mandón- deberías tomarte un descanso…-

-Los asuntos del reino no descansan, Anna- dijo Elsa.

Anna infló los cachetes en señal de molestia, haciendo reír a su hermana. Mientras las hermanas reían, Gerda llamó a la puerta y entró al estudio. Le entregó un puñado de cartas a la joven reina. Se volvió hacia la princesa.

-Su hermana la reina tiene mucho trabajo, su alteza- dijo Gerda amablemente, pero con seriedad- y sir Kristoff me pidió que le avisara que está esperándola abajo…-

Elsa miró sospechosamente a Anna, y ésta se ruborizó.

-Emm… solo iremos a dar un paseo un rato, Elsa- dijo la princesa- queremos ir al mercado a ver unas flores. Y comprar zanahorias para Sven-

-De acuerdo- dijo Elsa, tomando las cartas y comenzando a organizarlas- ve, y diviértete con Kristoff. Y trae de vuelta algunos tulipanes, si puedes- añadió con una sonrisa- entre más coloridos, mejor-

-Gracias, Elsa- dijo Anna antes de salir disparada por la puerta hacia el patio. Su hermana mayor no quitó la sonrisa de su rostro.

"Anna…".

La reina volvió su atención a su escritorio, y comenzó a abrir y leer las cartas que había recibido, una por una.

La primera era del rey de España. La felicitaba por su coronación y la invitaba a su país a visitar. También le preguntaba cuando sería el mejor momento para enviar a su consejero para pactar un tratado con Arendelle.

"Mmmf…" pensó Elsa. No podía ir a España. Era bastante lejos para dejar solo su reino.

La siguiente era del príncipe de Milán. Al igual que el rey de España, preguntaba a la reina cuando sería un buen momento para que su consejero visitara Arendelle, para realizar un tratado de comercio.

"Todos estos países están muy lejos", pensó Elsa.

La siguiente carta era de herr Meyer, el ministro alemán. Le informaba que el mismo emperador deseaba visitar Arendelle en un par de semanas, después de que el ministro le contara lo hermoso que era su país. Esto sorprendió a Elsa, pero se encogió de hombros. Supuso que debía preparar todo para una visita real. Y quizá podría invitar a los embajadores de otros países, para hacer los tratados de comercio en esa visita. Mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, pero tenía que preguntar al consejo.

Y finalmente, la última carta, que en realidad había sido la primera en llegar, era de parte del ministro francés, quien le informaba que había dejado al príncipe Hans a salvo en su reino, aunque con la promesa de su hermano mayor, el regente, de que sería severamente castigado. Elsa asintió, sin saber como reaccionar. Hans. Ese hombre encantador que había engañado a Anna, a Elsa misma y a todo el reino. Bufó. No volvería a ver a Hans.

Entonces, ¿porqué había estado soñando con él? Ella había actuado correctamente. ¿Porqué tenía tanto miedo de que volviera a presentarse en Arendelle?

-No, es imposible- dijo Elsa en voz alta- nunca lo volveremos a ver aquí-

No sabía lo equivocada que estaba.

x-x-x

Un par de días después, en el puerto de las Islas del Sur, a lo lejos se divisó una gran flota, con banderas con franjas negras, blancas y rojas, y un escudo con un águila negra. El jefe del puerto envió un mensaje urgente al castillo. La flota del Imperio Alemán había llegado.

Unos minutos más tarde, la pareja real había llegado al castillo de las Islas del Sur. Ambos entraron a la sala del trono, y la recorrieron, ante la vista de los cortesanos de las Islas y de los doce hermanos menores, algunos de los cuales miraban a la emperatriz con envidia. Odiaban pensar que, mientras ellos ellos seguían siendo solo príncipes en línea al trono, su hermana menor, la décimo cuarta hija de su padre, era ya la esposa del gobernante del Imperio Alemán. La gran emperatriz.

Los emperadores se detuvieron frente al trono. Georgiana se sorprendió de ver a su hermano mayor en vez de a su padre en el trono.

-¿William?- dijo Georgiana con seriedad, tratando de ocultar su preocupación al ver a su hermano- ¿qué sucedió con nuestro padre?-

William sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Georgiana- dijo el príncipe consorte- nuestro padre solo está enfermo, y estoy cubriéndolo mientras se recupera…- el rostro de la emperatriz se suavizó- su majestad, ¿a que se debe su visita?-

-Nuestro ministro, herr Meyer, quien atendió la coronación de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, nos trajo alarmantes noticias- dijo el emperador Philipp.

William y el resto de los hermanos se alarmaron. Si el emperador sabía lo que había hecho Hans, ¿habría ido ahí a devolver a Georgiana, ahora que sabía que era la hermana menor de un regicida en potencia? O peor, ¿irían a asegurarse de que Hans fuera castigado? Si era así, el décimo tercer hermano estaba perdido.

-Herr Meyer nos dijo de las calumnias que inventó la reina Elsa sobre Hans- continuó el emperador- quisiéramos hacer algo para ayudarlo a limpiar su nombre ante Arendelle y todos los demás países…-

William parpadeó sin entender. El regente se volvió hacia los demás hermanos. Ninguno tenía idea de que había dicho el emperador. Herr Meyer le dio a William una mirada significativa.

-Oh, si, fue terrible- dijo William, captando la mirada del ministro y siguiendo la corriente- por favor, deben estar exhaustos. Bjorn, por favor escolta a nuestros invitados a sus habitaciones…-

El mayordomo asintió, y condujo a los emperadores y a sus guardias a las habitaciones. El ministro herr Meyer se quedó en la sala del trono. Hans había estado escondido tras una de las columnas del palacio, observando la escena, y salió una vez que su hermana y su cuñado se retiraron.

-Hans, herr Meyer- dijo William, llamándolos- tienen que explicarme que demonios está pasando-

x-x-x

-¡Un baile!- exclamó Anna, emocionada, cuando su hermana le comunicó su decisión.

Elsa sonrió, sabiendo que esa sería la reacción de su hermana. Se emocionaría con la fiesta. A ella no le hacía mucha gracia que digamos, y mucho menos a Kristoff. El montañés rubio jamás había bailado, mucho menos asistido a un baile tan elegante. Elsa captó la mirada nerviosa de Kristoff, y se volvió a Anna.

-Anna, creo que Kristoff podría ayudarte a practicar un poco, no quiero que avergüences a Arendelle delante de los visitantes extranjeros- dijo Elsa.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo Anna, tomando de la mano al rubio- ¡vamos, Kristoff!-

Y sin más, arrastró al pobre rubio fuera de la sala del trono. Elsa se echó a reír y se volvió a Kai.

-¿Qué hay pendiente, Kai?- preguntó Elsa.

-Solamente llegó un mensajero de Dinamarca que desea hablar con usted- dijo el mayordomo- y dijo que era urgente…-

-Hazlo pasar- dijo Elsa, captando la mirada de urgencia de Kai.

A la sala del trono entraron cuatro personas. Dos iban al frente. Una era un hombre joven, más o menos de la edad de Elsa, que parecía tener un corte reciente en su mejilla izquierda, y tenía una mano sobre su abdomen. La otra persona era una mujer, más pequeña, y cubierta con una capa negra. Las dos personas que caminaban atrás tenían un uniforme militar, por lo que Elsa dedujo que serían soldados. Las ropas de los tres hombres estaban mojadas y sucias.

El mensajero danés entró y se inclinó ante la reina de las nieves. Parecía algo alterado y, apenas hubo abierto la boca, cayó al suelo boca abajo. La mujer junto a él y los dos soldados trataron en vano de ayudarlo a levantarse.

Elsa no pudo evitar levantarse del trono y caminar hacia él para ayudarlo, preocupada por lo que acababa de hacer. Se inclinó para verlo mejor, y notó que su camisa, a la altura de su abdomen, estaba manchada de sangre.

La acción de la reina causó murmullos sorprendidos en toda la sala del trono. Elsa hizo una señal a Kai, y éste ordenó a todos que salieran y los dejaran solos, así como a uno de los guardias a llamar a un médico.

Kai se acercó a ayudar a Elsa. Al parecer el joven mensajero había sido herido en un costado.

-Por Dios, ¿quién te ha hecho esto?- dijo Elsa.

-Su majestad- dijo el mensajero arrodillado en el suelo, esforzándose por hablar para dar su mensaje- vengo de parte de… el rey Enok de Dinamarca, para pedirle un gran favor…-

-Por favor, Bastian, no es necesario- dijo la mujer junto a él.

-Su majestad el rey Enok ha sufrido un golpe de estado en su país… un acto de traición de parte de un hombre que pretende adueñarse de su trono…- dijo el mensajero, ignorando las palabras de la mujer a su lado- y me pidió que… la trajera al país más cercano cruzando el mar- señaló a la joven junto a él- le pide protección para la princesa Regina, su hija heredera al trono de Dinamarca-

Elsa miró alarmada la escena. No pudo decir nada, porque el joven mensajero se desmayó, para desesperación de la princesa que estaba junto a él. No tardó mucho en llegar el médico y, con ayuda de Kai, lo llevaron a una habitación para poder atenderlo mejor. Elsa, por su parte, ayudó a la joven a levantarse mientras se llevaban al joven mensajero.

Elsa comprendió la desesperación de Regina. Ella misma la había sentido cuando vio a Anna convertida en hielo y había creído que así se quedaría para siempre. La herida del joven mensajero que iba con ella no era mortal, y que el médico del palacio iba a poder resolver el problema.

-No tengas miedo, Regina, vas a estar a salvo aquí- le dijo Elsa en un tono seguro, intentando tranquilizarla- y tu escolta va a estar bien pronto, no tienes que preocuparte…-

La princesa Regina se limpió las lagrimas de su rostro, y se quitó la capucha que cubría su cabeza, liberando su largo rubio oscuro. Sus ojos color miel resaltaban sobre su piel blanca.

Elsa la miró. Era una princesa, una futura reina, como ella misma lo había sido. Con los mismos miedos y responsabilidades. Y además, era perseguida. Elsa se podía identificar, aunque su caso fue algo diferente. Suspiró.

-Muchas gracias, su majestad- dijo la princesa tras unos minutos.

-Elsa, me puedes llamar Elsa- dijo la reina de las nieves.

-Gracias, Elsa- dijo Regina.

-No temas- dijo Elsa, ofreciéndole su brazo para caminar- ven, mientras termina el médico, te daré algo de ropa para que te cambies, y después te presentaré a mi hermana menor-

Antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo más, la interrumpió una voz masculina.

-Su majestad- dijo sir Khellberg, el presidente del consejo. Elsa se sorprendió, no había notado su presencia ahí- disculpe que la moleste. En vista de este incidente, ¿le gustaría que postponga la reunión del consejo para el día de mañana?-

Elsa sonrió aliviada. Había olvidado eso.

-Sí, muchísimas gracias, sir Khellberg- dijo Elsa. El presidente del consejo se inclinó y salió. Elsa, agradecida que el presidente de su consejo sea tan eficiente, se volvió a Regina y la acompañó a la salida del castillo.

x-x-x

William, el príncipe regente de las Islas del Sur, se llevó a Hans y a herr Meyer aparte. Aún no había entendido que era lo que habían hecho esos dos para que Georgiana creyera en la inocencia de Hans, pero lo iba a averiguar.

-A ver- dijo William, tomando asiento y cruzándose de brazos tras dejar escapar un largo suspiro- quiero que me expliquen que rayos fue todo eso…-

Hans se encongió de hombros y se volvió al ministro alemán.

-Su alteza, yo estuve en Arendelle y fui testigo de la… conducta de su hermano- dijo el ministro alemán- si bien eso último de internar cortarle la cabeza a la reina fue algo drástico, el resto de su comportamiento a favor del pueblo de Arendelle mientras ocurría el invierno provocado por la reina lo compensa…-

Hans dejó escapar una exclamación sarcástica.

-Pues parece que a la reina de Arendelle no le pareció así- dijo Hans, aguantando la risa.

-Pero a la emperatriz sí- dijo herr Meyer en un tono un tanto impaciente- escuchen. La reina Georgiana piensa que ese "atentado" contra la reina Elsa fue un invento del gobierno de Arendelle para que se olvidaran del asunto del país congelado. Yo creo que es una oportunidad para que su alteza el príncipe Hans limpie su nombre, y además que tenga una oportunidad de tener retribución-

-¿Retribución?- preguntó William. Ambos hermanos conocían muy bien el significado de esa palabra. Para los Westegard, era sinónimo de venganza. Hans sonrió ampliamente. William no estaba muy seguro.

-¿Qué pasa si Georgiana descubre que todo es una mentira?- preguntó el príncipe regente- si no se han dado cuenta, su esposo es el emperador. Si ella lo desea, puede hacer pedazos las Islas del Sur y a cada uno de nosotros-

-No se dará cuenta, Georgiana es muy inocente y no pensará mal de nosotros- dijo Hans- además, aunque lo descubriera, no sería capaz de pedirle eso al emperador, es demasiado noble…-

"Y también es un poco tonta si se tragó el ridículo cuento de herr Meyer", pensó Hans " Pero eso es culpa de mi padre por protegerla de las intrigas de las cortes. No la preparó para esto".

William miró alternadamente a Hans y a herr Meyer, sus rostros decididos, y suspiró.

-Está bien, hagan lo que tengan que hacer- dijo William- pero yo no pienso hacerme responsable de esto. Ni los otros once. Esto es entre ustedes dos-

Hans asintió. No necesitaba más que el silencio de sus hermanos mayores para evitar que Georgiana se enterara de la versión original. Lo demás podría ser solo haciendo esa alianza con el ministro alemán.

-Tenemos habitaciones listas para usted también, herr Meyer- dijo William.

El ministro alemán agradeció al príncipe regente. Siguió a los guardias hacia sus habitaciones y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se sentó al escritorio y comenzó a redactar una carta.

_La primera fase de nuestro plan esta completa. Asegúrate de encontrarlos pronto o todo se arruinará cuando el emperador regrese a Alemania._

x-x-x

Elsa acompañó a Regina a su propia habitación. Le prestó uno de sus vestidos para que se cambiara su vestido sucio y mojado. Una vez que la joven se cambió y comió algo, Elsa la llevó a conocer a Anna y a Kristoff, que estaban paseando en la plaza justo frente al palacio, la cual esa mañana estaba nuevamente convertida en una pista de hielo, cortesía de la reina de las nieves.

-Anna, Kristoff- dijo Elsa, acercándose hacia ellos tomando de las manos a Regina para evitar que se resbalara en el hielo- les presento a la princesa Regina de Dinamarca. Será nuestra invitada de honor, y se quedará con nosotros hasta el gran baile.

Prudentemente, Anna no hizo preguntas sobre el problema en su país, solo estuvo feliz de que una princesa hubiera llegado antes al gran baile.

Hasta que Anna lo mencionó, Elsa había olvidado por completo el baile de la siguiente semana. El hecho de que llegara un mensajero herido de un país lejano con una princesa era un poco distrayente. Suspiró. Cuando volvió la vista hacia la entrada del castillo, vio a Kai que hizo una señal a la reina.

Elsa se separó de los otros por un momento, sin que éstos se dieran cuenta y se acercó a Kai para ver que había sucedido.

-¿Y bien?¿qué sucedió?- dijo Elsa un poco alarmada.

-El joven Bastian, que acompañaba a su alteza la princesa Regina, ya está bien y estable, su majestad- dijo Kai con una mirada grave- pero me parece que su majestad debería escuchar lo que tiene que decir antes de que la princesa vuelva a su lado-

Elsa asintió y, al ver que Regina seguía distraía charlando con Anna, se apresuró a volver al castillo.

La reina de las nieves siguió a Kai a través de los pasillos. Algo le preocupaba sobre esta situación. Tenía una sensación muy extraña, como la que había tenido durante su coronación. Como si algo malo estuviera a punto de pasar.

Elsa entró a la enfermería del castillo, y encontró al joven que había escoltado a la princesa sentado sobre una mesa alta, mientras una de las mujeres que ayudaba al médico terminaba de vendar su torso. Fuera la sangre y la suciedad que Elsa había visto previamente cuando llegó a su sala del trono, el joven escolta era un hombre apuesto, de largos cabellos negros algo desordenados y ojos del mismo tono, así como la piel blanca. Sus cejas eran gruesas, y tenía una barba muy corta solo a nivel de su mentón.

El joven había estado mirando por la ventana que quedaba a su altura, y sonreía al ver que la princesa estaba bien.

El joven se volvió y, al ver a Elsa, se apresuró a intentar levantarse de su asiento para hacer una reverencia, pero tanto la enfermera como la reina lo detuvieron.

-No te muevas, jovencito, arruinarás tus vendajes- dijo la enfermera en tono de reproche.

-No es necesario, en serio- le dijo Elsa casi al mismo tiempo.

El guardia se quedó inmóvil, y se volvió a la reina. Ésta hizo una seña a la enfermera para que los dejara solos, así como a Kai. La enfermera se apresuró a ayudar al joven a cerrar los botones de su camina, y obedeció inmediatamente. Una vez que salieron, Elsa se volvió a él.

-Bastian, ¿cierto?- comenzó la reina, y el joven asintió- Kai me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- dijo Elsa. El joven asintió de nuevo

-Quiero disculparme por lo que sucedió hace rato, majestad- comenzó el escolta. Elsa se encogió de hombros, indicándole que continuara- le quisiera contar la historia de lo que ha sucedido en mi país, antes de que Regina, quiero decir, la princesa se entere…-

Elsa lo escuchó y asintió, algo alarmada. No sonaban como buenas noticias.

-Mi nombre es Bastian Müller, y soy… era uno de los guardias personales del rey Enok- dijo el joven con algo de tristeza- nuestro país está sumido en este momento en un caos por la sucesión. La princesa Regina es la única hija del rey. Y sería la primera vez que una mujer asciende al trono. Y aunque nuestra ley es clara, que el primer hijo del rey, sea hombre o mujer, lo sucede en el trono, uno de los sobrinos del rey, el príncipe Mormoth, que sostiene que debe ser un hombre quien tenga el poder-

La reina de las nieves escuchaba atentamente. Bastian hizo una mueca de dolor al respirar profundo para tomar aire y seguir hablando.

-Mormoth protagonizó una rebelión contra el rey Enok- dijo Bastian- así que su majestad el rey me… confió a la princesa para traerla a un lugar seguro. El reino de Arendelle le pareció bien porque, si me disculpa por mencionarlo, majestad, todos en el extranjero temen a sus poderes de hielo, y no se atreverán a intentar atacar-

Elsa sonrió ante tal afirmación.

-Lamentablemente la guerra va mal en mi país- dijo Bastian, agachando la cabeza- mis compañeros me han mandado un mensaje para advertirme que el rey a sido capturado. Regina no sabe que fue lo que le pasó a su padre. Quizá para estos momentos Mormoth lo habrá…-

La reina completó la frase del joven en su mente con horror. En ese momento, ya habrían asesinado al rey. Un extraño temblor apareció en manos de la reina de las nieves. Elsa recordó a su padre en ese momento con tristeza.

-Ella no debe de saberlo aún, su majestad- dijo Bastian, levantando la mirada- y no debe volver a Dinamarca hasta que sea seguro para ella. De hecho, dentro del barco en el que huimos había un espía alemán de Mormoth, e intentó atacarla, y por eso…- y señaló su venda.

Ambos quedaron un minuto sin decir nada.

-Y bien- dijo Elsa, rompiendo el silencio- ¿Regina debe permanecer aquí en secreto?-

Bastian sacudió la cabeza.

-Si todo el mundo sabe que la verdadera reina de Dinamarca está con vida y refugiada en Arendelle, Mormoth no podrá tomar el trono- dijo Bastian- eso les daría tiempo a los revolucionarios de mi país para pelear y vencer a sus aliados para restaurar la corona-

Elsa había entendido. Querían que el mundo supiera que Regina estaba ahí. Y Elsa tenía una idea.

-El baile de la próxima semana- dijo Elsa- vendrán algunos príncipes de otros países. Será la ocasión perfecta para dar a conocer que Regina está a salvo aquí-

Bastian sonrió y se inclinó sin bajarse de la mesa.

-Mi país está en deuda con usted, su majestad- dijo el joven. Elsa sonrió.

-Ahora iré por Regina, que debe estar muriendo por saber que estás bien- dijo Elsa.

Bastian asintió, y Elsa salió de la enfermería algo sonrojada. Ese joven, un simple soldado y un extranjero, tan distinto a ella, le estaba gustando más de lo que era conveniente para una reina. Sacudió la cabeza y salió a buscar a Kai. Entre más pronto Regina supiera que su escolta estaba bien y despierto, mejor.

x-x-x

Hola! Bueno, espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Como ven, es muy diferente a las otras que he escrito. Ya se que está un poco cargada de OCs. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. Capítulo 3

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPÍTULO 3

Herr Meyer estaba en su habitación, releyendo la nota que acababa de recibir. Y sonrió. Como había sospechado, el haber apostado por Arendelle fue un acierto.

_Herr Meyer_

_Como predijo que iba a suceder, ella está en Arendelle. Podemos continuar con nuestros planes. Su alteza estará agradecido._

El ministro alemán suspiró. Sabía que Georgiana jamás ordenaría una invasión a Arendelle. Pero sonrió. Quizá ella no, pero su esposo el emperador sí. Hans no tenía porque enterarse. Lo único que herr Meyer esperaba del décimo tercer príncipe era que convenciera a su hermana menor de ir a Arendelle. Lo demás corría por su cuenta.

"Hans lo hará, hará que la emperatriz vaya a Arendelle y él irá", pensó herr Meyer "sé que quiere vengarse de la reina Elsa. Y al borrarla de en medio, la reina de las nieves no podrá interferir. Hans no sabe que eso lo convierte en un peón para una causa mayor"

x-x-x

En este momento, Hans iba a llevar a cabo la parte más difícil de su plan. Convencer a su hermana de que debían ir a Arendelle.

Hans estaba en la biblioteca, donde su hermana pasaba el tiempo. Georgiana estaba un poco preocupada por la salud de su padre, que permanecía recluido en su habitación en cama.

-¿Dónde está tu esposo, Georgiana?- preguntó Hans.

-Fue a cazar con William y los otros- dijo ella, bajando el libro que estaba leyendo- me extraña que no hayas ido…-

Hans puso su mejor expresión de inocencia.

-Oh, no- dijo Hans- desde que volví de Arendelle, creo que quedé algo entumido por el frío. Además, aún no se me quita el dolor del cuello…-

"Por culpa del puñetazo que me dio Anna", pensó el príncipe.

-Oh- dijo ella.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los hermanos.

-Oye Giorgiana- dijo Hans en un tono casual- ¿has pensado en ir a Arendelle alguna vez?-

-No, la verdad ni siquiera sabía que existiera ese país- dijo ella, encongiéndose de hombros.

Hans iba a decir algo, pero se lo cayó. Si bien era cierto que Arendelle era un compañero comercial de las Islas del Sur desde que tenía memoria, Georgiana no podía saberlo. A ella su padre no le dio la misma educación y preparación que a él y a sus hermanos. Quizá eso era algo triste.

-Su majestad- dijo un guardia, entrando a la biblioteca e interrumpiendo la conversación entre los hermanos- tiene un mensaje que habían enviado a la ciudad imperial, y se reenvió aquí-

Georgiana sonrió y tomó el mensaje. Era una invitación muy elegante.

-¿Qué es?- dijo Hans inocentemente, pero con genuina curiosidad.

Georgiana abrió el sobre y sacó la invitación.

-Es una invitación para un baile de máscaras real- dijo Georgiana, y frunció el entrecejo- en honor a la reina Arendelle, la próxima semana-

Hans sonrió. Esa invitación le había venido de perlas para sus planes.

-Deberías ir, hermanita- dijo Hans- un baile lleno de embajadores extranjeros… suena divertido-

Georgiana dudó al ver la invitación.

-Mi esposo tiene que volver a Alemania pronto- dijo la emperatriz, algo pensativa- no creo que pueda ir, y sin él no valdría la pena ir al baile sin él-

Hans se puso a pensar.

-¿Crees que si hablo con él se convencería?- pregunta Hans.

-No creo- dijo ella- Philipp está también algo preocupado por lo que pasó contigo en Arendelle. No confía mucho en la reina de ese país-

-Oh, no dejes que mi mala experiencia en Arendelle arruine una buena visita- dijo Hans inocentemente- realmente no creo que la reina sea tan mala. Creo que más que nada todo se trató de un malentendido. Realmente no le guardo rencor a la reina de Arendelle…-

"Sí, como no", pensó Hans.

Georgiana se quedó pensativa.

-Supongo que… tal vez podría preguntarle a Philipp- dijo ella.

Hans sonrió victorioso. Lo había logrado. Sabía muy bien que el emperador Philipp no le negaría nada a Georgiana.

-Bueno, hermanita, ya interrumpí mucho tu lectura- dijo Hans, levantándose de su asiento- nos vemos en la cena-

x-x-x

Elsa y Anna acompañaron a Regina a ver que Bastian se encontraba bien. El guardia moreno ya se encontraba de pie, y se había vuelto a poner la camisa sobre su torso vendado, una vez que la enfermera volvió a cambiarle los vendajes. Al verlas llegar, se inclinó levemente ante las tres mujeres y sonrió.

-¡Bastian!¡Qué bueno que estás bien!- dijo Regina, abrazando al joven soldado. Él sonrió más ampliamente.

-Estoy bien, su alteza- dijo Bastian- mi trabajo aún no ha terminado, no podría dejarla sola-

Elsa miró con una sonrisa la escena, mientras que Anna los miraba boquiabierta. La princesa de Arendelle no había visto la llegada de los extraños y nunca antes había visto a Bastian.

-Vaya, no me dijiste que ese chico era realmente apuesto- dijo Anna en voz baja, para que solo Elsa pudiera escuchar. La reina asintió y sonrió. Anna tenía suerte que Kristoff no estuviera por ahí. Pero Bastian era apuesto, y además, al parecer, era un hombre valiente. Realmente era lo que había estado pensando.

La reina de las nieves tragó saliva y sacudió su cabeza, reprendiéndose por sus pensamientos. No estaba bien que a una reina le llamara la atención un plebeyo de esa manera. Y más le valía que Anna no se enterara, o no la dejaría vivir. Suspiró.

-Muchas gracias, Elsa- dijo Regina, soltando al soldado y volviéndose a ella, sacando a la reina de las nieves de sus pensamientos- gracias por ayudarnos, gracias por todo-

-No es nada, en serio- dijo la reina, sonriéndole- han pasado por muchas cosas, creo que ustedes dos deberían descansar-

Kai y Gerda llegaron detrás de ellas, para indicarles que las habitaciones para la princesa Regina estaban ya preparadas. Regina agradeció y siguió a Gerda mientras la conducía a su habitación, y a su vez fue seguida por Bastian. El joven guardia había tomado entre sus brazos su chaqueta del uniforme, su cinturón y su espada. Una vez que salieron, Kai se volvió a las hermanas.

-Debe ser grave lo que sucede en su país- comentó Kai, pensativo, mientras sus invitados se alejaban de la enfermería siguiendo a Gerda- para que el rey de Dinamarca haya enviado al mejor general de su ejército junto con su hija…-

-¿Qué dice, Kai?- dijo Anna, adivinando la pregunta en la mente de Elsa- ¿a que se refiere?-

-Lo que escucharon- dijo Kai, haciendo una pausa- ese joven que acompaña a la princesa Regina, Bastian Müller, es famoso por ser el mejor general del ejército danés-

x-x-x

Tras su entrevista con su hermana, Hans fue a buscar a herr Meyer. Finalmente, después de un rato, lo encontró en la entrada principal del castillo.

-Listo, herr Meyer- dijo Hans- mi hermana le pedirá al emperador asistir al baile. Creo que sería buena oportunidad para llevar a cabo mi venganza…-

El ministro alemán sonrió.

-Muy bien, su alteza- dijo herr Meyer, terminando de redactar una carta, poniéndole el sello y entregándosela- ahora solo falta una semana para que su venganza contra la reina Elsa esté completa. Tenga. Esta carta le permitirá subir a uno de los galeones alemanes-

Hans se quedó pensativo al tomar la carta.

-Lo que no entiendo- dijo Hans- es en que lo beneficia a usted-

Herr Meyer se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-Oh, en nada, su alteza- mintió herr Meyer- yo solo quería hacer un servicio al emperador y a su encantadora esposa. Y ganarme el favor y la confianza de su familia…-

-Lo ha logrado- dijo Hans, sin preguntar más- no queríamos que mi cuñado se enterara de la realidad de tan desafortunado acontecimiento…-

x-x-x

En los siguientes días, Elsa fue testigo de la manera en la que Bastian seguía a Regina, la cuidaba y le servía de compañía. A la reina de las nieves le parecía raro creer que Bastian fuera el mejor general del ejército danés, como había dicho Kai.

Una mañana, mientras Anna charlaba con Regina, Elsa miraba a las dos jóvenes con atención. Regina era un poco más alegre que ella, pero no tanto como Anna. Bastian seguía ahí junto a ellas, de pie, sin intervenir en la conversación. Quizá aquello le parecía algo triste.

-Elsa- exclamó Anna- muéstrales tus poderes. Haz la magia…-

Elsa fue sacada de sus pensamientos, pero sonrió al reconocer la frase que Anna le había dicho hacía tantos años, cuando eran niñas. La reina de las nieves asintió y dio vuelta a sus manos, conjurando una pequeña bola de nieve. La lanzó al aire y comenzó a caer una pequeña nevada en el patio del castillo. Tanto Anna como Regina se echaron a reír.

Mientras las chicas reían, Elsa se percató que Bastian se había movido de su sitio para colocarse junto a ella.

-Sus poderes son impresionantes, su majestad- dijo el general con una sonrisa.

Elsa bajó la mirada para evitar que los otros descubrieran que se había ruborizado. Se disculpó y se retiró rápidamente a su estudio.

x-x-x

Elsa se distrajo muy fácilmente mientras trabajaba. El joven Bastian había llenado su mente. Se veía tan joven, y era muy apuesto.

"Quítate eso de la cabeza, Elsa", insistió su voz interior.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó, por quinta vez en la tarde, su carta al ministro del exterior. Suspiró.

Los miembros del consejo se comportaron algo agresivos con ella aquella vez, todos excepto sir Khellberg. Todos parecieron criticar el hecho que Elsa, sin primero averiguar la situación, aceptara dar asilo a la princesa de Dinamarca. Para Elsa, sin embargo, no había punto de discusión. Tenían que entender que tendrían que proteger a Regina.

Uno de los consejeros más agresivos, sir Tresh, le informó que tomar partido en un conflicto extranjero podían causar algún incidente diplomático, pero Elsa lo ignoró.

Durante las comidas o los ratos de descanso, Elsa miraba con un poco de envidia las atenciones que tenía el joven Bastian con la princesa. Que ella recordara, nunca nadie había sido tan amable con ella. Nunca había tenido un soldado personal que la cuida y la proteja. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, Elsa nunca se había sentido protegida por alguien. Siempre era protegida por cuatro paredes. Ni siquiera tenía amigos. Quizá solo Anna. Y por extensión, Kristoff. Tal vez Olaf. Suspiró.

x-x-x

Otro día, Elsa estaba leyendo unos papeles de gobierno, mientras que Regina leía un libro y Bastian permanecía de pie, a veces mirando con curiosidad las miniaturas de barcos que el padre de Elsa había puesto ahí. La reina de las nieves se esforzó por poner atención a sus asuntos y no a la relación de Regina con su protector. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. El comercio de las hermosas flores que producía Arendelle había bajado, según sir Tresh, por culpa de su invierno de hacía unos meses. Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. Si solo fueron un par de días. En fin.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Regina.

-¿Sí?- dijo Elsa, forzándose a volverse hacia Regina. Realmente no quería que su mirada se cruzara con la de Bastian.

-¿Hay algo que te moleste?- preguntó ella. Elsa parpadeó sin entender, y Regina apuntó una nube blanca sobre la reina de las nieves, dejando caer sobre ella finos copos. Elsa la hizo desaparecer.

-Perdón, estoy algo distraída- dijo la reina de las nieves- la vez que me salí de control… bueno, creo que afecte el comercio de las flores-

Regina sonrió.

-Que yo sepa- dijo la joven princesa- las flores de tu país se producen en viveros, porque en un invierno normal no sobrevivirían…-

Elsa pensó en aquello. Lo que dijo Regina tenía sentido. Se sintió un poco tonta, pues no sabía siquiera como se producían las flores de su país. Su padre no la había preparado para eso, solo le había enseñado a esconder sus poderes. "No sientas, no dejes que se den cuenta" era su lema.Y con razón sir Tresh se burlaba de ella.

-Necesito ayuda con esto- dijo Elsa después de pensarlo un segundo y suspirar- necesito que Kai me ayude. El sabe mucho más sobre estos asuntos que yo-

x-x-x

Esa tarde, Elsa terminó temprano su trabajo. Estaba agotada. Junto con la ayuda de Kai, había aprendido muchas cosas sobre la economía de su hogar que hasta ese momento desconocía.

-Kai, ¿porqué mi padre nunca me enseñó todo eso?- preguntó Elsa tristemente.

-Su majestad, su padre estaba muy preocupado por protegerla- dijo Kai con cariño- él tenía la esperanza que lograra controlar sus poderes para después prepararla para ser reina. No fue su intención lo que sucedió…-

Elsa sonrió y asintió. Por supuesto que no había sido su intención morir antes de tiempo. Kai sonrió levemente y se inclinó para despedirse.

La joven reina de las nieves se quedó en su sitio esperando a que Gerda llegara con el té. Miró por la ventana, y después miró la pintura de su padre en la pared. La pintura del día de su coronación. Sonrió. De seguro no había tenido una fiesta de coronación tan interesante como la suya.

-¿Elsa?- dijo una voz femenina. La reina levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que era Regina. Elsa asintió, para que pasara. La joven princesa entró al estudio algo dudosa.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó la reina, ofreciéndole un asiento.

-Elsa, perdona que me meta en un asunto que no me importa- dijo ella- escuché lo que hablabas con Kai…- Elsa se sonrojó un poco, pero Regina le sonrió para tranquilizarla- sé como te sientes. Mi padre… jamás me preparó para algo como esto…-

-No digas eso, Regina- dijo Elsa, algo alarmada- ¿quién iba a pensar que tu primo…?- y se interrumpió.

-Sí, yo tampoco hubiera adivinado que Mormoth se revelaría contra mi padre- dijo ella- fueron cosas… inesperadas. Supongo que nuestros padres solo querían lo mejor para nosotras-

Elsa sonrió al recordar la mirada benigna de su padre.

-Tienes razón- dijo la reina de las nieves- gracias, Regina-

Regina sonrió y se encogió de hombros. A Elsa le llamó la atención ahora que la veía sola.

-Regina, ¿dónde está Bastian?- preguntó.

-Oh, esperé a que se quedara dormido para venir a hablar contigo- dijo Regina, y Elsa le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación- está convaleciendo y no está en condiciones de seguirme para todos lados. Está bien, no volveré a hacerlo- añadió al ver la expresión de Elsa.

-Bien, vamos por él- dijo Elsa- creo que tomaré el té en la sala, para que podamos seguir charlando a gusto y que Bastian pueda descansar-

x-x-x

Anna y Kristoff se encontraban en la sala de pinturas. El joven rubio seguía, tras varios meses, sintiéndose nervioso dentro del palacio. Anna quería ayudarlo a aprender a bailar para que no estuviera tan nervioso el día del baile de máscaras.

-Kristoff- dijo Anna en uno de los tan ansiados descansos de Kristoff- ¿no crees que Elsa está actuando un poco raro?-

Kristoff se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… no conozco a Elsa- dijo Kristoff.

-Quiero decir- dijo Anna- los primeros meses después del… invierno, era mucho más abierta. Ahora parece mas seria…-

-Bueno, recuerda que se tomaron unas vacaciones…- dijo Kristoff- antes no tenía las presiones de su trabajo…-

-Tal vez- dijo Anna. Al parecer con eso se conformó con esa explicación- vamos, Kristoff, continuemos…-

Kristoff puso cara de sufrimiento, pero se levantó a seguir intentando aprender a bailar. En su mente decía que lo hacía por ella, y le daba fuerzas para continuar.

x-x-x

Como Hans lo había esperado, el emperador Philipp accedió a ir al baile de máscaras tan pronto como Georgiana se lo preguntó. El joven gobernante del imperio era un hombre con un enorme poder, pero era dulce y de buen corazón, y lo hizo feliz pensar que Georgiana estaba interesada en ir a un baile.

-Bueno, que se diviertan- dijo Hans, despidiéndose del emperador y de Georgiana.

-¿Seguro que no puedes venir?- dijo Georgiana, algo triste de despedirse de su hermano.

-Oh, no, por favor- dijo Hans, sacudiendo la cabeza- recuerda que allá soy considerado persona non grata. Por favor, Georgiana- añadió antes de que su hermana dijera algo- no quiero arruinarle el día a la reina Elsa-

Georgiana lo evaluó con la mirada, y se resignó a lo que había dicho su hermano. El emperador Philipp subió a la embarcación detrás de ella, tras agradecer a Hans y a William pro su hospitalidad, y dando sus saludos al rey de las Islas del Sur, a quien no pudieron ver por continuar en mal estado de salud. El ministro herr Meyer los siguió, dando una mirada significativa a Hans, que no pasó desapercibida por el príncipe regente.

Una vez que el resto de los soldados subió a la embarcación principal que venía con la flota imperial, William se volvió a Hans.

-¿Vas a seguirlos, verdad?- dijo William, y Hans asintió- recuerda, si te descubren, fue porque escapaste de tu castigo, y ni yo ni tus otros hermanos estamos enterados de esto. Tus acciones son solo tuyas…-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco. Vaya que su hermano tenía muy mal sentido del humor y se preocupaba demasiado. William no sabía el regalo que le traería de Arendelle. Tomó su mochila de marinero y la carta de pasaje que le había facilitado el ministro alemán, y subió a uno de los barcos subsecuentes de la flota imperial.

William miró a Hans partir, sacudiendo la cabeza en desaprobación. Esperaba que su hermano menor no los metiera a todos en problemas de nuevo.

x-x-x

El día previo al baile de máscaras, Anna se había llevado a los bosques a Regina junto a Kristoff y Bastian. Por fin Elsa tuvo un poco de paz y tranquilidad para terminar sus asuntos. Entre sus consejeros estaba sir Tresh, quien había sido uno de los principales ayudantes de su padre. Sir Tresh seguía persistentemente mirando a Elsa con desdén, mientras que sir Khellberg, sonriente y carismático, parecía aprobar todo lo que la joven reina proponía.

Al final de la audiencia, sir Tresh se acercó a Elsa. Esta se alarmó, pues a pesar de haber sido un buen consejero para su padre, parecía como si Elsa no le agradara mucho. La reina inconscientemente bajó un poco la temperatura de la habitación, pero el consejero no pareció inmutarse.

-Su majestad- dijo sir Tresh con seriedad, haciendo una breve inclinación- quisiera hablarle un minuto, en privado-

Elsa estaba realmente nerviosa, pues no sabía como la iba a atacar ahora el consejero. Sir Khellberg estaba charlando con alguien más. Elsa no tuvo más remedio que asentir y dar unos pasos atrás.

-No andaré con rodeos, su majestad- dijo sir Tresh- no estoy de acuerdo con algunos de sus manejos del reino. Pero creo que tiene razón en todo lo que ha hecho, y lo ha hecho bien hasta ahora. Ha cometido algunos errores pero no serán graves-

Elsa tragó saliva, pero continuó mirándolo con algo de precaución. ¿Entonces porqué esas miradas de desdén?

-Y por la amistad que me demostró su padre, me veo obligado a hacerle una advertencia, su majestad- continuó sir Tresh- un buen soberano tiene que entender que un buen consejero no solo le debe decir lo que usted quiere escuchar. A veces necesita decirle a la reina lo que no desea escuchar-

El consejero se inclinó, agradeció a Elsa y se retiró, dejando a la joven reina sorprendida, sin saber que decir.

x-x-x

Kristoff y Anna habían a comparado a Regina a salir del castillo, más allá del pueblo y al borde del bosque, al pie de las montañas. Todo el tiempo fueron seguidos por Bastian, que caminaba unos pasos detrás de ellos en silencio.

-No lo puedo creer- exclamó Regina, mirando a su alrededor- este lugar es hermoso-

Anna sonrió.

-Al parecer a Elsa no le impresiona mucho- dijo Anna, encogiéndose de hombros ante el entusiasmo de la princesa- a ella le gusta más quedarse en el castillo con su aburrido trabajo de papeleo…-

Regina sonrió comprensiva.

-Supongo que tiene toda la preocupación de ser reina sobre sus hombros, Anna- dijo Regina- a veces es demasiado trabajo para una sola persona-

Anna se quedó pensativa.

-Que bien se siente salir y tomar aire fresco por una vez en mucho tiempo- dijo Regina nuevamente, mirando de reojo a los caballos y a Sven. Después se volvió a Bastian, quien estaba de pie detrás de ella- en casa no había tenido la oportunidad de salir sin vigilancia…-

Bastian se echó a reír.

-¿Y Bastian que es?- dijo Anna, riendo también.

-Bastian no es un guardia ni un soldado- dijo Regina sonriendo- es un amigo-

Bastian sonrió, y Kristoff también. Notó que Anna no era la única princesa con sentimientos hacia algún hombre que no pertenecía a la realeza. Al parecer de parte de la princesa Regina había algún cariño hacia su guardián. Suspiró. Ya lo confirmaría más tarde.

Anna y Regina se dejaron caer sobre la hierba. Era un gran día para disfrutarlo.

x-x-x

Después de la cena esa noche, Elsa se puso una bata sobre su camisón de dormir, y salió a caminar por los pasillos de su palacio. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba un poco nerviosa por el baile de la noche siguiente. Jamás había sido la anfitriona de un baile. Bueno, de un baile exitoso. Su primer y único baile había terminado en desastre.

Suspiró. Eso no iba a pasar. Ya sabía usar y controlar sus poderes. No iban a salir de control.

Los guardias la miraron pasar y se inclinaron. Elsa sonrió. Todos aquellos guardias habían sido también guardias de su padre. Ellos habían visto crecer a las dos princesas, y habían visto a Elsa convertirse en reina. Todos los guardias siempre la miraban con cariño y adoración cuando caminaba en la noche. Sabían que estaría un poco nerviosa y que necesitaba espacio. Y se lo dieron.

Elsa volvió a concentrarse en el baile. Recordó que incluso había enviado una invitación de cortesía a las Islas del Sur, ya que éstas eran su compañero de comercio más cercano, ahora que no hacía tratos con Weselton. Elsa sonrió al recordar que Kai se burló del duque cuando le dio su mensaje. Había sido un día tan feliz para…

-¿Su majestad?- una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos. Elsa se detuvo y levantó su mirada para ver quien le había hablado, y sintió que la sangre se le fue a los pies cuando vio que se trataba de Bastian.

Elsa no sabía que era esa sensación rara en su estómago. ¿Estaba enamorada? Jamás había sentido algo así en su vida.

-Lo…lo siento- dijo ella sin pensar- lamento interrumpir…-

Bastian sonrió una sonrisa dulce. El joven guardia solo estaba de pie junto a la puerta donde se quedaba la princesa Regina.

-Siento mucho haberla asustado, su majestad- dijo Bastian, inclinándose sin dejar de sonreír.

-No… no hay problema- dijo Elsa.

-¿Puedo preguntar porque está fuera de la cama a esta hora de la noche?- preguntó Bastian sin dejar de sonreír- mañana es el gran baile y debería estar descansando-

-Lo sé- dijo Elsa, entrelazando sus dedos con algo de nerviosismo- podría decir lo mismo sobre usted-

Bastian se encongió de hombros.

-Regina quedó exhausta después de su aventura el día de hoy con su alteza la princesa Anna- dijo Bastian- le di un poco de espacio para que durmiera. Le es difícil conciliar el sueño si estoy ahí dentro…-

Elsa se quedó pensativa.

-¿Quisiera que le asigne una habitación?- dijo Elsa.

-Oh, claro que no- dijo Bastian, algo serio por un momento- no puedo alejarme de ella ni por un momento. Lo prometí…-

Elsa sonrió.

-Entiendo- dijo ella. Lo miró una vez más. Se veía un poco más relajado ahora, sonriendo, y con su mano derecha lejos de la empuñadura de su espada- debería irme a dormir-

-Por supuesto. Buenas noches, su majestad- dijo Bastian, inclinándose.

-Buenas noches… em…- comenzó Elsa. No podía llamarle por su nombre, y había olvidado su apellido.

-Bastian, puede llamarme simplemente Bastian, su majestad- dijo él.

-Elsa- dijo la joven reina, y Bastian asintió.

-Buenas noches entonces, Elsa- dijo el joven soldado.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos sin dejar de sonreír. Elsa no sabía que decir o que pensar. Estaba muy nerviosa, sin moverse o saber como irse.

De pronto, y por suerte, alguien llegó a interrumpirlos.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó una voz masculina- ¡te estaba buscando! Mira, creo que mi nube de nieve está descompuesta por alguna razón y…-

La voz de Olaf sacó a Elsa de su distracción.

-Claro, Olaf, vamos a mi cuarto a arreglarte…- dijo Elsa, asintiendo, aún con su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Bastian Müller solo sonrió y se inclinó nuevamente al ver a la reina alejarse.

El joven guardia suspiró y, tras pensarlo un poco, entró a la habitación. La joven princesa que estaba protegiendo estaba profundamente dormida. Bastian sonrió y suspiró.

"La reina de las nieves es tan hermosa como bondadosa", pensó el joven.

Bastian sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Regina. Se sacó la espada y la vaina del cinturón. Sin soltarlas, se dejó caer sobre un sillón junto a la puerta de la habitación y cerró los ojos, su mano lista sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

x-x-x

Elsa volvió a su cuarto algo alarmada. Arregló sin mucha prisa la nube de nieve de Olaf.

-¿Elsa?- preguntó inocentemente el hombre de nieve- ¿porqué pareces tan preocupada?-

Elsa sonrió mientras se quitaba la bata para meterse a la cama.

-Para nada, Olaf- dijo Elsa, sonriendo y fingiendo despreocupación- estoy bien. Es solo el baile de mañana-

Olaf miró sospechosamente a Elsa, pero pareció satisfecho y asintió El hombre de nieve se despidió de su creadora y salió de la habitación, dejando a la reina sola con sus pensamientos.

x-x-x

Bueno, las cosas ya están en marcha, y Elsa se está enamorando. Espero que no me toquen tomatazos como la vez pasada. No spoilearé nada, mejor disfrútenlo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Extrañaba leerlos!

Abby L.


	4. Capítulo 4

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 4

_Hans trató de levantarse de su asiento. Miró a su alrededor. No estaba el el barco alemán que lo llevaría a Arendelle, a su venganza contra la reina de las nieves y su hermana menor. ¿Dónde estaba? A su alrededor había solo oscuridad. Al tratar de dar un paso adelante, sintió que unas gruesas cadenas lo detenían por las manos. ¿Estaba nuevamente prisionero?¿Cómo había ocurrido?_

_Ahora lo entendía. Estaba en una celda. Quiso gritar, maldecir, llamar la atención, pero su voz se negaba a salir de su garganta._

_De pronto, una luz iluminó la celda. Hans, cegado al principio, pronto pudo ver de quien se trataba. Alta, hermosa y pálida, la reina de las nieves entró a su celda, sin cuidado de cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

_-Elsa…- dijo Hans, por fin pudiendo pronunciar esa única palabra._

_Hans pudo ver a Elsa acercarse a él, seria y solemne, sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro. El príncipe, impresionado, se dejó caer sobre su asiento. Hans sintió que la joven tomó su rostro con sus dos manos. No. Más bien, con la punta de sus dedos. No tuvo más opción que mirarla a los ojos y perderse en ellos._

_Tras unos momentos que le parecieron una eternidad, Hans sintió que Elsa acercaba su rostro al de él. El príncipe cerró los ojos, esperando sentir los fríos labios de la reina de las nieves sobre los suyos. Pero el contacto nunca llegó. Hans abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada solemne de la reina._

_-Oh, Hans- le dijo Elsa sin soltarlo- si tan solo hubiera alguien que te amara…-_

Hans despertó de pronto, bañado en sudor y respirando agitadamente. Por Dios. Miró a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba en su camarote en el barco alemán con rumbo hacia Arendelle. Respiró profundamente, tratando de tranquilizarse. Que sueño tan extraño.

El décimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur se sentó sobre su cama, buscando a tientas un tarro con agua en su mesita de noche.

Elsa. Jamás la había imaginado como una mujer poderosa. Siempre la había visto como la chica asustada que había huido a la montaña. Esa misma a la que había salvado del candelabro de hielo y a la que casi decapita por la espalda. Una joven débil, llena de miedo, sin control de sus poderes.

Pero eso no era cierto. Una vez la había visto fuerte y segura de sí misma. Y Hans mismo la había sacado de esa actitud. "Reina Elsa, no sea el monstruo que todos creen que es". Antes de que Hans pronunciara esas palabras, al príncipe le pareció una mujer fuerte. Siempre se había dicho que la había salvado para cuidar las apariencias con los ministros, ¿no? ¿O había sido porque la reina de las nieves lo había impresionado?

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía pensar en esas cosas, ahora que su venganza estaba muy cerca.

Alguien llamó al a puerta. Era el capitán del barco.

-Su alteza… perdón, almirante- dijo el capitán- en unas horas llegaremos al puerto de Arendelle…-

-Bien- dijo Hans, sacudiendo la cabeza para olvidar sus pensamientos anteriores, para sonreír con malicia- ya saben mis órdenes. No quiero que nada salga mal…-

x-x-x

Elsa se levantó temprano. Sabía que los reyes y ministros extranjeros aprovecharían la mañana previa al baile para intentar hacer acuerdos con ella. Se apresuró a la sala del trono, acompañada por sir Khellberg. Estaba algo aliviada que sir Tresh no estuviera presente. Aún no entendía del todo bien su comportamiento hacia ella.

Pasó toda la mañana acompañado del presidente del consejo recibiendo a los invitados y escuchando propuestas de alianzas entre los reinos. Una de las propuestas le llamó la atención. Un reino al sur de Suecia quería que Arendelle se aliara en una invasión contra las Islas del Sur.

-Piénselo, su majestad- dijo el ministro que había presentado la propuesta- después del comportamiento del menor de los príncipes hacia su majestad, una invasión como retribución es lo más razonable-

Sir Khellberg había estado de acuerdo, pero Elsa se negó.

-No, sus hermanos enviaron sus disculpas inmediatamente- dijo Elsa, sacudiendo la cabeza- el error de un príncipe no vale la muerte de muchos soldados-

El ministro se fue un poco decepcionado. Elsa suspiró y se volvió a Kai.

-¿Quién falta?- dijo Elsa.

-Nada, su majestad- dijo el presidente del consejo.

-Bueno, entonces…- comenzó Elsa, pero observó a Kai, quien le hizo una señal.

-Disculpe, su majestad. Ha venido el emperador Philipp y su esposa Georgiana del Impero Alemán- dijo Kai. Elsa asintió.

-Háganlos pasar- dijo Elsa, sonriendo.

Los ministros y los consejeros estaban impresionados ante la real visita, y algunos de ellos miraron sorprendidos a la puerta cuando ésta se abrió y Kai anunció a los recién llegados. No era frecuente que el emperador alemán visitara reinos extranjeros.

La pareja entró a la sala del trono de Arendelle seguida de una fuerte guardia. A Elsa le impresionó la majestad con la que ambos caminaban y vestían. Por un momento, la reina se sintió un poco mal ataviada por la manera de vestir de sus invitados comparada con su traje de hielo. Estos soberanos vestían trajes de seda bordada con hilos de oro. El emperador caminaba a paso firme, aunque sus facciones y su sonrisa eran amables. La emperatriz, por su parte, tenía rostro bondadoso, pero se encontraba frunciendo el entrecejo, parecía molesta por alguna razón. Sus cabellos rojos y sus facciones le recordaban a alguien, pero la reina de las nieves no pudo recordar a quien.

Elsa se levantó de su asiento en atención a los reyes recién llegados.

-Bienvenidos a Arendelle, sus majestades- dijo Elsa con su dulce sonrisa- espero que su viaje haya sido placentero…-

-Gracias, su majestad- dijo el emperador Philipp con una leve inclinación, mientras que la emperatriz guardó silencio- es nuestra primera vez en sus tierras. Hemos oído hablar mucho sobre Arendelle y su reina de hielo. Yo soy el emperador Philipp, y ella es mi esposa, la reina Georgiana-

Elsa sonrió, algo apenada.

-Imagino que mi pequeño accidente hizo famosos mis poderes. Fue mi error- dijo Elsa, parpadeando e intentando restarle importancia- por favor, quédense a descansar un poco antes del baile. Kai- añadió volviéndose a su mayordomo- por favor haz que preparen una habitación lo más pronto posible-

-Sí, su majestad, de inmediato- sonrió Kai.

La pareja y su guardia siguieron a Kai. Elsa se quedó pensativa una vez que se fueron.

-No conocía al emperador- comentó Elsa a sir Khellberg- y la emperatriz parecía algo incómoda de estar aquí, por alguna razón-

-Oh, ¿no conoce la razón, majestad?- dijo sir Khellberg- es bastante obvia. La emperatriz Georgiana es la hermana menor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur-

Elsa se quedó helada. Con razón le parecía conocida. La emperatriz era la hermana de Hans.

x-x-x

Cuando Regina despertó, sonrió al ver a su guardia aún dormitando sobre el sillón donde se había quedado dormido, espada en mano. Al incorporarse la princesa sobre su cama, Bastian abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días, Regina- dijo el guardia, relajando su mano y levantándose para acomodar la vaina de su espada en el cinturón- creo que ayer terminaste agotada después del paseo con la princesa Anna…-

-Así es- dijo Regina- y hoy será otro tanto, por el baile-

-Lo sé- dijo el guardia, ya de pie, cruzando los brazos- espero que hayas descansado bien…-

Regina se incorporó sobre la cama, mirando con curiosidad al joven general.

-¿Bastian?- dijo ella- ¿crees que venga gente de varios países, y de nuestro país también?-

-Estoy seguro de ello- dijo el joven.

-¿Crees que mi padre se entere de que estoy aquí por medio de los invitados del baile?- preguntó Regina.

Bastian dudó por un momento. Tenía miedo que la princesa sospechara que algo malo pasó con su padre y todo su plan se vendría abajo. Respiró hondo, como si estuviera bostezando, y meditó bien las palabras que iba a decir.

-La noticia de que eres la invitada de honor de la reina de Arendelle llegará a nuestro país, sí- dijo Bastian.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, en el que Bastian comenzó a preguntarse como estarían las cosas en su país, si Mormoth había tomado el trono, si sus compañeros seguían con vida. Deseaba poder haberle contado al rey lo bella que era Arendelle, lo hermosa que era la reina de las nieves.

-Bastian, ¿irás al baile?- preguntó la princesa de pronto.

-Por supuesto- dijo Bastian, volviendo a sonreír- no puedo dejarte sola. Además, Elsa… la reina Elsa se encargó de que sus soldados estén disponibles para protegerte si sucede algo-

-Quiero decir- dijo Regina- ¿irás disfrazado?¿Y bailarás?-

Por segunda vez Bastian cambió su sonrisa por un gesto de preocupación.

-No creo que sea apropiado, Regina- dijo Bastian- voy a ir como tu protector, no como un invitado-

Regina puso cara de tristeza.

-Por favor, Bastian- insistió ella- así puedes vigilarme mejor sin levantar sospechas-

Bastian lo pensó por unos momentos y sonrió. Quizá la princesa tenía razón en cuanto a que era una manera más segura y discreta de vigilarla y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-Está bien- sonrió Bastian, dirigiéndose a la puerta- te dejaré sola para que puedas vestirte, porque la princesa Anna no tardará en venir por ti para el baile-

x-x-x

Tal y como lo había predicho Bastian, en ese mismo momento Anna estaba ya levantada, algo extraño en ella, y arreglándose para el baile. Olaf estaba ayudándola a terminar su peinado, y se moría por ir por Regina para mostrarle los enormes pasteles que Gerda había mandado hacer para el baile.

-¿Porqué no buscas a Elsa, mejor?- preguntó Olaf- a veces se le ve muy sola…-

-Lo sé- dijo Anna- pero ahora debe estar ocupada. Escuché que han llegado muchos ministros a hacer negocios y tratados. Ha estado trabajando desde temprano-

Olaf no insistió.

-Ojalá que Elsa encontrara alguien de quien enamorarse- dijo Anna, pensativa, una vez que su peinado estuvo listo- tienes razón, Olaf, a veces se ve muy sola aunque estemos con ella-

Olaf sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno, para eso son los bailes, ¿no?- dijo Anna, levantándose y corriendo a la puerta- vamos-

x-x-x

Elsa terminó las reuniones poco después del mediodía. Suspiró. Estaba muy cansada y se moría por comer algo, pero tendría que esperar a que Gerda le llevara algo a su habitación, pues ya había pasado la hora de comer y no quería importunar a los demás.

Una vez que estuvo libre, mando a sus guardias a cuidar las entradas y salidas del palacio, previo al baile, y se apresuró a volver a su habitación.

Pasó rápidamente por la habitación de Regina, e inconscientemente deseaba que Bastian estuviera en la puerta. No. El pasillo estaba completamente solo. La reina suspiró y continuó caminando. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a su habitación, se topó con Anna y Regina, seguidas de Bastian.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Anna- ¿aún no estás vestida para el baile?-

-Aún no, Anna- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- tuve mucho trabajo hoy, pero aún queda tiempo-

-Apresúrate- dijo Anna, y se volvió a Regina- ven, vamos a que veas los chocolates…-

-No comas mucho Anna, recuerda que te hiciste daño por comer demasiado- gritó Elsa, pero las dos chicas ya iban lejos.

La reina iba a continuar a su habitación, pero notó que Bastian no había ido tras de ellas. Lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿No tienes que seguir a Regina?- dijo Elsa con calma, para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto- dijo Bastian, sonriendo- solo quería agradecerle una vez más lo que ha hecho por la princesa Regina…-

Antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Bastian tomó la mano de Elsa y la besó. Fue una expresión inocente y sincera, pero que puso a Elsa extremadamente nerviosa. Cuando Bastian soltó su mano, ambos notaron una leve capa de escarcha en la mano de él.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Elsa, muy apenada y bajando la mirada para que Bastian no pudiera verla sonrojarse- yo no…-

-Lo sé, no te gusta que te toquen- dijo Bastian sin dejar de sonreír, sin percatarse de que la verdadera causa del nerviosismo de la reina de las nieves- Anna me lo explicó. No te apenes, fue mi culpa por tomarte desprevenida. Lo lamento-

El joven general se inclinó y dio unos pasos atrás, para después inclinarse y caminar con calma hacia donde se habían ido Anna y Regina. Elsa se quedó viendo como se retiraba, y se miró la mano derecha. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Su cabeza estaba hecha una tormenta peor que las que ella había provocado. Entró a su habitación para arreglarse, mientras los consejeros, en el piso de abajo, pasando por las escaleras, se retiraban a casa para prepararse también para el baile.

x-x-x

En el muelle, Hans pasó el día tirado boca arriba sobre la cubierta del barco. Unas horas más temprano había visto desembarcar a su hermana con el emperador. Vaya sorpresa que se llevaría Elsa cuando se enterara que la emperatriz era su hermana menor. Pero no tan grande como la que él tenía preparada.

El príncipe vestía un elegante traje negro, con una camisa gris, guantes blancos, botas largas y negras, y su espada en su cinturón.

Tras unos minutos, un marinero lo llamó.

-Acaba de llegar un mensaje y un paquete, señor, de parte de herr Meyer- dijo el marinero- está dirigida al almirante Westegard, como usted dijo-

-Gracias- dijo Hans, tomando el mensaje para leerlo.

_A su alteza el pr__í__ncipe Hans:_

_Mi esp__í__a ha estado siguiendo a la reina Elsa durante todo este tiempo. Me ha informado que hace una semana lleg__ó __a Arendelle una princesa de Dinamarca y el general del ej__é__rcito de ese pa__í__s, pidiendo protecci__ó__n y asilo pol__í__tico. Mi esp__í__a no lo ha podido confirmar, pero le parece que la reina de las nieves no es imparcial a ese joven que acompa__ñ__a a la princesa, de nombre Bastian M__ü__ller. _

_Espera que esta informaci__ó__n sea de utilidad para su alteza._

_Herr Meyer._

El príncipe sonrió maléficamente al terminar de leer la carta.

"Esto es delicioso. ¿Así que a la reina de las nieves se le puede derretir el corazón por un simple soldado? Eso habrá que verlo" dijo Hans para sí mismo "el espía de herr Meyer ha hecho un buen trabajo".

Hans tenía una buena idea para usar la supuesta atracción de Elsa hacia el mencionado soldado y atormentarla un poco antes de ejecutar su venganza. Abrió el paquete y encontró una máscara negra y un sombrero. Sonrió. Todo estaba de acuerdo a sus planes.

x-x-x

Había caído la noche, y el baile había comenzado con fuegos artificiales. La joven reina estaba complacida. Gerda esta vez se había lucido con los preparativos del baile. Había fuentes de vino dentro de la sala de bailes, los pastelillos lucían todos deliciosos y las decoraciones eran maravillosas.

Príncipes y princesas de todos los reinos y países invitados asistieron, salvo los de las Islas del Sur, por obvias razones. La mayoría de los consejeros, entre ellos sir Khellberg y sir Tresh, también habían asistido. A Elsa le llamó la atención verlos solos a ambos. Nunca había pensado en preguntarles si estaban o no casados. Ya lo haría mas tarde.

Después de las presentaciones iniciales, Elsa observó la sala de baile, de pie frente al trono, y después tomó asiento. Regina, que se sentía un poco abrumada por la multitud, estaba de pie junto a ella. Anna hacía tiempo que había desaparecido junto a Kristoff para bailar. Y sabía que Bastian estaba de pie detrás de ellas, entre las sombras detrás del trono.

Al principio, los invitados miraron a Regina con curiosidad, y pronto se esparció el rumor en la sala de que se trataba de la princesa heredera de Dinamarca. Los jóvenes príncipes se acercaron a la reina y a Regina, solicitando ser presentados. Tras un par de piezas, uno de los príncipes españoles se acercó a la princesa Regina y se inclinó, pidiéndole bailar con él. Regina se apenó y se volvió a Elsa, quien sonrió y asintió.

-Ve, diviértete- dijo Elsa en voz baja- solo ten cuidado-

Regina sonrió y asintió, tomando la mano del príncipe y dejando que la guiara a la pista de baile. Elsa sonrió y miró a su alrededor, contenta de que estuvieran disfrutando la fiesta.

Mientras tanto, los emperadores de Alemania estaban junto a una de las mesas, observando interesados el baile. Pronto se reunió con ellos herr Meyer, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Tengo que admitir, herr Meyer- dijo el emperador una vez que el ministro se acercó a ellos para conversar- que la reina Elsa no me parece tan terrible como usted describió. Sinceramente vine preparado para lo peor, y no veo más que a una joven monarca que está aprendiendo las artes del poder, no tan diferente de mi persona-

-La reina Elsa ha cambiado mucho en estos meses, su majestad- dijo herr Meyer, fingiendo estar pensativo- está irreconocible. La reina que yo conocí era una niña asustada que lanzaba sus poderes de hielo a todas partes. Esta reina ya puede controlarlos al parecer…-

-¿La reina ha dicho algo sobre Hans?- preguntó Georgiana.

-Solo supe que un ministro de Suecia propuso aliarse con ella para invadir las Islas del Sur- dijo herr Meyer- el ministro creía que por deseo de venganza contra Hans la reina diría que sí-

Georgiana se alarmó.

-Oh, no se preocupe, su majestad- dijo herr Meyer- me informaron que la reina se negó a participar en ello. Puede ser que no tenga miedo ahora que controla bien sus poderes-

-Puede ser- dijo Georgiana, suavizando un poco su mirada y dirigiéndola a Elsa, quien sonreía a quien la saludaba y reía al ver a su hermana menor divirtiéndose. Ya no sentía tanta molestia hacia la reina. En su mente, Georgiana empezó a creer que quizá el suceso con Hans se había tratado de un malentendido.

x-x-x

Cercano a la media noche, la orquesta dejó de tocar por un momento, y el director solicitó que todos los invitados usaran sus máscaras. Anna y Kristoff habían seguido bailando animadamente, lo cual hizo reír a la reina de las nieves. Y al parecer los príncipes se estaban turnando para bailar con Regina, quien se estaba divirtiendo también.

Elsa se volvió hacia atrás, y observó a Bastian, que permanecía oculto en las sombras. Al parecer había permanecido inmóvil, en su traje negro y su máscara del mismo color, y al parecer se había puesto un par de guantes blancos. De pronto, mientras la reina se encontraba distraída, observando a Anna, el general se aproximo a ella y se inclinó, ofreciéndole su mano izquierda para invitarla a bailar. Elsa dudó unos segundos, pero al final tomó la mano del guardia con su mano derecha.

Elsa nunca había bailado, ni siquiera el día de su coronación. Solo, quizá una vez con su padre, cuando era niña. El difunto rey le había enseñado a bailar, diciéndole que era uno de los deberes importantes de una reina, aunque en su coronación se había negado hacerlo.

El contacto de sus manos sobre los guantes blancos del él era casi eléctrico, mientras el joven guiaba a la joven reina hacia la pista de baile. Con delicadeza, el joven tomó la mano izquierda de Elsa para ponerla sobre su hombro, dejándola ahí y deslizando su mano derecha con suavidad hasta la cintura de ella. Sonrió una sonrisa encantadora, que hizo que ella sonriera también.

Elsa cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras se dejaba llevar al ritmo de la música. Su aroma era impresionante, y la suavidad de sus movimientos era irresistible. La reina sonrió durante toda la pieza, sus ojos brillaron, y mientras bailaba, sintió que no estaba ahí, rodeada de personas mirándola. Estaba sola con él en su mente.

Una vez que terminó la música, todas las parejas se detuvieron y aplaudieron a la orquesta. Elsa no tenía prisa en separar sus manos de él, pero unos segundos más tarde, para pesar de ella, se soltaron. De pronto, después de los aplausos. Elsa escuchó la risa de Regina, y se volvió.

Regina estaba a unos pasos de donde se había detenido la reina con su pareja. Estaba junto con otras tres personas. Dos de ellos eran Anna y Kristoff, que reían divertidos ante la pieza. Regina también reía, aunque un poco más discretamente, y eso había llamado la atención de Elsa. Y finalmente, junto a Regina había un hombre no muy alto, de traje negro y cabellos del mismo color. El hombre de pie junto a la princesa se quitó la máscara. Era Bastian.

Elsa tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para darse cuenta que no había imaginado lo que vio.

"Si Bastian estuvo con Regina todo el tiempo, ¿con quien…?" pensó Elsa.

Se volvió hacia el hombre con el que había estado bailando, pero éste había desaparecido. Elsa miró a su alrededor, adelante, atrás, miró hacia todas las salidas de la sala. No había señal de él. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y sus manos temblaron. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? ¿Había sido un sueño?

Elsa caminó fuera de donde estaban las parejas, y se dejó caer sentada sobre su trono. Se llevó las manos a la frente. Cerró los ojos. La reina de las nieves no podía entender que acababa de ocurrir.

x-x-x

El hombre de negro salió de la sala de baile y corrió hacia la salida del palacio, y después se apresuró a una barca que lo esperaba en el puente de la entrada al castillo. Una vez en la barca, Hans se quitó la máscara que cubría su rostro y el sombrero. Sus cabellos rojos, que habían estado ocultos bajo el sombrero, aparecieron de nuevo.

-Volvamos- dijo Hans casi sin aliento.

-Sí, almirante- dijo el hombre que estaba en el bote, y comenzó a remar de regreso al barco.

Hans se llevó una mano al rostro y otra a su cabello. Después de ello, llevó su mano derecha a su corazón y sintió que éste latía con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Intentó en vano normalizar su respiración. Era por haber salido corriendo de ahí, ¿o no? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

Hans repasó mentalmente sus acciones previas. se había disfrazado igual que el guardia que se encontraba detrás de Elsa, por sugerencia de herr Meyer, tal y como el ministro le había dicho. Había planeado bailar con Elsa y confundirla, burlarse de ella, jugar con su mente, para desaparecer después. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que pasó.

Cuando tomó la mano de la reina de las nieves, sintió algo. Una extraña conexión con ella. Si bien es cierto que al principio fue como había planeado, pronto Hans se encontró sonriéndole tras bailar unos instantes con ella. Y su sonrisa. Hans jamás había visto a Elsa sonreír. Era la primera sonrisa que veía en la reina de las nieves.

El príncipe sacudió su cabeza. Ya estaban tan cerca. No iba a rendirse ahora. Solo un poco más.

x-x-x

Anna notó que el resto de la noche su hermana se había mantenido al margen de la fiesta. Si bien se había sorprendido porque había bailado una pieza con un desconocido, ya que nunca había visto a su hermana mayor bailar, inmediatamente después pareció haberse arrepentido y corrió hacia su trono y se quedó ahí. Suspiró. Ya le preguntaría más tarde que había sucedido.

Ella la había pasado muy bien con Kristoff. El rubio había aprendido a bailar y, aunque no lo hacía aún del todo perfecto, era suficiente para bailar algo y divertirse con él.

Anna había notado que Regina era tímida para bailar, pero todos los príncipes querían conocer a la misteriosa princesa danesa, así que no tuvo mucha opción. Bastian bailaba bien, para un militar, claro, y se acercaba a rescatar a Regina de alguno de los príncipes cuando ésta lo miraba con desesperación.

Anna decidió dar un respiro a Kristoff, y fue a enterrar su rostro en chocolates, cuando vio que una chica pelirroja había tomado un bocado con delicadeza. Anna rió para sí misma y metió tres o cuatro chocolates en su boca, ante la mirada divertida de la otra chica.

-Vaya que sí te gustan los chocolates- dijo la chica.

-Por supuesto- dijo Anna, haciendo un esfuerzo para pasarse el bocado- normalmente Elsa conoce a todos, pero yo no te conozco, ¿quién eres? Yo soy Anna de Arendelle- añadió mientras se metía a la boca otro puñado de chocolates.

El rostro de la pelirroja palideció un poco, y tragó saliva.

-Yo soy la emperatriz Georgiana de Alemania- dijo ella.

Anna casi se atraganta. Sabía muy bien quien era. A diferencia de Elsa, Hans le había contado a Anna sobre su familia, y había sido sincero al respecto. Tragó con dificultad los chocolates y la miró sorprendida.

-¿La… la hermana de Hans?- dijo Anna, y miró a su alrededor- ¿él está…?-

-No, Hans no vino- dijo Georgiana, y Anna respiró- no quería arruinar la fiesta de tu hermana… aunque no veo que se esté divirtiendo mucho- añadió con algo de desdén.

Anna se molestó ante el comentario hacia su reservada hermana, pero la prudencia la llamó a no decir una tontería. Miró a Georgiana y después a Elsa.

-Mi hermana es reservada, es muy difícil que se abra ante otras personas- dijo Anna, tratando de reprimir la amargura en su voz- el hecho de que haya dado una fiesta es un gran avance para ella-

Georgiana la miró.

-Lo lamento- dijo la pelirroja, reconociendo su error al criticar a Elsa- supongo que todo fue un malentendido…-

Anna reprimió una exclamación de incredulidad, pues suponía que se refería al incidente con Hans, pero no agregó más. Por suerte, y para cambiar el tema de la conversación, Regina llegó junto con Bastian a donde se encontraba Anna. También ella amaba los chocolates.

-Oh, Regina- dijo Anna, volviéndose hacia ella- te presento a Georgiana del Imperio Alemán. Ella es la princesa Regina de Dinamarca y él es el general Bastian Müller. Ambos son huéspedes de mi hermana aquí en Arendelle-

Bastian se inclinó, y Regina sonrió, al igual que Georgiana.

-Es un placer conocerla, su alteza- dijo Georgiana, mirándola con curiosidad- ¿porqué han decidido quedarse en este país?-

-Oh- dijo Regina, un poco triste- mi país está en este momento en guerra civil. Y tristemente, nuestros enemigos cuentan con la ayuda de su Imperio, su majestad. Mi padre el rey consideró que aquí podría estar a salvo de mi primo el príncipe Mormoth hasta que… logren rechazar a los rebeldes- añadió.

-Pero…- comenzó Georgiana. Si Regina era la hija del rey, según tenía entendido, ella era la legítima heredera. ¿No? Georgiana parpadeó, algo confundida. Se sentía mal de ni siquiera saber que conexiones tenía el Impero con con sus países vecinos. Según lo que entendió, la causa que estaba apoyando su país no era del todo justa. Hizo una nota mental de preguntar a su esposo mas tarde.

Anna puso una expresión mortificada. No sabía eso. Si lo hubiera sabido, no hubiera presentado a esas dos. Suspiró aliviada cuando Regina se despidió para tomar el brazo de Bastian y retirarse.

-Anna- dijo Georgiana tras un momento de silencio, inclinándose levemente- fue un placer conocerte- sonrió- eres una persona muy agradable y alegre. Es una lástima que no hayas sido mi cuñada-

"Por suerte", pensó Anna.

-Es un gusto conocerte también, Georgiana, digo… emperatriz- dijo Anna.

-Solo Georgiana- dijo la pelirroja, dejando el lado de Anna y buscando a su esposo el emperador, pues ambos ya estaban listos para retirarse a dormir.

Anna vio que también Elsa hizo un gesto a Kai para indicarle que ya se iría a la cama. Anna pensó que sería prudente hacer lo mismo que su hermana, y le avisó a Kristoff.

x-x-x

Elsa se había ido a dormir con su corazón palpitando fuertemente. Suspiró. Sabía que no habría reunión del consejo la mañana siguiente por la fiesta de la noche anterior. La reina suspiró y se miró las manos por unos momentos, para después sacudir la cabeza. No sabía quien había sido ese hombre la noche anterior. Solo podía recordar su sonrisa. Pero lo iba a averiguar.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó un poco alrededor de su habitación, ya que no podía dormir.

"Contrólate, Elsa", pensó al ver los carámbanos comenzando a formarse en el techo "no sientas, no sientas…"

Volvió a acostarse. El cielo estaba despierto, como había dicho Anna hacía tantos años. Y Elsa también estaba despierta.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Pues broma cruel que hizo Hans a Elsa pero no le salió muy bien. Espero que les haya gustado. En mi mente me gustó mucho la escena.¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Procuraré no merecerme tomatazos ni ejércitos de koalas furiosos (me conocen, saben que eso no va a pasar…). No me hago responsable de castigos, accidentes o penas capitales derivadas de la lectura de este tic. Bueno, disfruten, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. Capítulo 5

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 5

A la mañana siguiente, la mayoría de los príncipes, incluidos los emperadores de Alemania, decidieron partir a sus hogares después del mediodía. Elsa, que se había levantado temprano y había optado por ponerse su usual vestido de hielo, había bajado a la entrada del castillo, y tomó asiento junto a la escalera de piedra, frente a las fuentes, mirando como uno a uno los invitados se retiraban. Ninguno parecía ser el hombre con el que había bailado en la noche. ¿Quién había sido?

"No fue mi imaginación", pensó Elsa mientras miraba a sus huéspedes irse, "Anna también lo vio. Todos lo vieron. No pudo haber desaparecido"

El emperador Philipp interrumpió los pensamientos de Elsa.

-Su majestad, ¿qué hace aquí?- preguntó el emperador. Elsa se ruborizó, al ser descubierta escondida en una esquina.

-Nada- dijo Elsa- solamente vine a ver a mis invitados marcharse, y creo que… me perdí en mis pensamientos-

El emperador Philipp sonrió, y se pasó la mano por su cabello de distintos tonos de rubio. Como Elsa, él tenía una gran responsabilidad en su reino y a menudo se perdía en sus pensamientos. Quizá más, pues Arendelle era pequeño comparado con su imperio. A la mitad de la fiesta de la noche anterior había tenido que salir del baile para pedir a uno de sus asistentes que apuntaran un pendiente que tenía para cuando volvieran a Alemania.

-Fue un placer conocer su hermoso reino, Elsa- dijo el emperador, inclinándose y sonriendo. La emperatriz asintió con una sonrisa, olvidada toda su molestia pasada. Elsa sonrió y se levantó.

-Fue un placer que hayan sido nuestros huéspedes- dijo Elsa- son bienvenidos a Arendelle cuando quieran visitarnos de nuevo-

Los emperadores se inclinaron y se dirigieron al barco principal de la flota alemana. Georgiana, aferrada al brazo de su esposo, tenía su mente llena de preguntas para Hans mientras caminaban por la salida del palacio. Ninguna de las dos hermanas reales de Arendelle le pareció malvada o con malas intenciones. Ya le preguntaría después a su hermano.

Siguió a su esposo el emperador hasta el carruaje que los conduciría al puerto.

x-x-x

Anna se levantó más tarde que de costumbre. El baile la había dejado agotada. Cuando se levantó, Gerda estaba en su habitación para llevarle el desayuno.

-Gerda, ¿ha visto a Kristoff?- preguntó la princesa de Arendelle a medio bostezo.

-Sí, su alteza- dijo Gerda, sonriendo- sir Krisfoff se fue a la montaña hace un par de horas, dijo que pasearía a Sven un rato y llegaría a tiempo para la cena…-

Anna bufó. Normalmente prefería acompañar a Kristoff a pasear a Sven. Cuando se iba sin ella, el día pasaba largo y aburrido. Quizá eso era porque estaba enamorada.

-Gerda, ¿sabe si Regina ya se despertó?- preguntó nuevamente Anna. Gerda sonrió y asintió.

-La princesa Regina se levantó hace una hora, y junto con el general Müller apenas salieron hace unos minutos a pasear al patio, su alteza- dijo Gerda- si se da prisa, quizá logre alcanzarlos-

Anna se acabó el pan en dos mordidas y el café de un sorbo, y se lanzó corriendo a su vestidor. Gerda rió, tomó los platos sucios, y salió de la habitación.

x-x-x

Esa mañana, Hans se levantó temprano y se mantuvo oculto en el barco que le había proporcionado herr Meyer. No se sorprendió de que su hermana y su cuñado se hubieran preparado para volver a casa apenas se hubieran levantado. Ambos eran muy tranquilos y no eran muy asiduos de estar fuera de su imperio.

-Sus órdenes, almirante- dijo el capitán, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del décimo tercer príncipe.

-Esperaremos a que los barcos de la flota imperial se vayan- dijo Hans- dirá que nos quedamos a cubrir la retaguardia de la flota-

-Sí, almirante- dijo el capitán, retirándose.

Hans se volvió hacia Arendelle, y observó el enorme castillo.

-Esta noche tenemos asuntos pendientes, Elsa- dijo Hans con una sonrisa muy peculiar.

x-x-x

Una vez que los invitados se fueron del castillo, con dirección hacia el muelle, Elsa volvió a su habitación y miró por la ventana a Regina y a Bastian, que paseaban solos en el jardín hasta que Anna se les unió. Su atención pasó de su hermana a Regina, y de Regina a Bastian. Elsa había creído que él le había pedido bailar. Si no, nunca en su sano juicio habría bailado con nadie, mucho menos un extraño.

La atención de Elsa se fijó en el rostro de Bastian. Ahora que lo recordaba, el general tenía los ojos oscuros, negros, y por alguna razón recordaba que el extraño tenía los ojos claros, ¿o no?. No alcanzó a ver si tenía el cabello del mismo tono negro como el de Bastian, pues todos los hombres traían puesto un sombrero. Y el extraño no llevaba la escasa barba en el mentón que ostentaba Bastian. Quizá la forma de sus rostros eran parecida. O su forma de sonreír.

"No seas tonta, Elsa, no alcanzaste a ver nada", se dijo la reina.

Volvió a suspirar y a mirar por la ventana, y puso las yemas de sus dedos sobre la misma. Quizá lo que Elsa estaba deseando era la adoración y el cuidado que Bastian tenía por Regina. Elsa se abrazó tristemente y se separó de la ventana, para dirigirse a su cama y sentarse ahí.

Quizá lo que ella quería era que hubiera un hombre en quien poder descansar. Elsa sabía que ella era la reina. Que ella podía y que tenía que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Pero quería poder dejar de serlo, aunque fuera solo por un momento.

"Cambiaría mis poderes por tener eso…", pensó Elsa.

Suspiró y se dejó caer hacia atrás, sobre la cama con los ojos cerrados.

Anna tenía a Kristoff. Regina tenía a Bastian. Y Elsa…

x-x-x

Georgiana estaba pensativa en su camarote en el galeón imperial. No sabía que creer y que no. Una parte de ella quería creer en lo que Hans y herr Meyer le habían dicho de Elsa y Anna. No sabía el ministro, pero estaba segura que su hermano Hans sería incapaz de mentirle. ¿O no?

-¿Georgiana?- preguntó Philipp. Ella levantó la mirada- ¿qué te preocupa?-

-Creo que… mi hermano nos mintió- dijo Georgiana, tratando de articular las palabras. Para ella había sido difícil poder creer que uno de sus hermanos, sobre todo Hans, pudiera mentirle a ella- o fue un malentendido, no sé. La reina Elsa me pareció…-

-¿Triste pero bondadosa?- completó Philipp, sonriendo, y ella asintió.

-Sí, y la princesa Anna, muy alegre y con buen corazón- dijo Georgiana- no creo que ninguna de ellas dos haya intentado algo contra Hans-

Philipp sonrió de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco creo que eso que dijo herr Meyer de las dos hermanas de Arendelle fuera cierto- dijo él, abrazando a su esposa- Elsa me pareció una gobernante responsable y seria, que jamás haría nada a propósito contra su pueblo. Además, cuando la conocimos, aceptó que fue su error haber congelado su país. Quizá… yo se que Hans es tu hermano, pero quizá deberíamos mantenernos al margen de este asunto, Georgiana. Si fue un malentendido, ya se sabrá, con o sin nuestra intervención-

Georgana asintió. Su esposo era muy joven, pero más sabio que ella.

Herr Meyer había estado escuchando la conversación detrás de la puerta.

"Oh, ustedes dos ya están involucrados en este asunto, más de lo que creen, y son una pieza importante en el juego", pensó el ministro, sonriendo para sí mismo "después de lo que va a ocurrir, mantenerse al margen del asunto ya no será una opción, sobre todo para Philipp"

x-x-x

La noche después del baile, a pesar de haberse levantado temprano esa mañana, Elsa no podía dormir. Ni siquiera se había cambiado su vestido a su ropa de cama Estaba pensando en todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El hombre misterioso. Al principio le había fascinado la idea, ahora le daba un poco de miedo, alguien que podía desaparecer en el segundo que se distrajo.

Porque se suponía que sus guardias estarían ahí alerta, no.

"No estaban tan alerta", recordó Elsa "yo misma les ordené que vigilaran a Regina".

Suspiró. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- dijo Elsa. Se sorprendió de ver a Regina sola, que cerró la puerta tras ella- ¿Regina?¿Dónde está…?-

-Le di un descanso- la interrumpió Regina, sabiendo que Elsa se refería a que no estaba Bastian con ella- porque Bastian siempre está trabajando mucho…-

Elsa la miró sospechosamente.

-Esperaste a que él se durmiera y te escapaste- dijo Elsa, y Regina asintió.

-No te confundas, me encanta que Bastian esté conmigo y se preocupe por protegerme- dijo Regina- pero quería preguntarte algo, y que quedara solo entre nosotras dos…-

Elsa se alarmó. No quería hablar de la extraña atracción que ella que creía que había sentido por Bastian desde que llegaron. ¿Regina lo sabía? ¿Estaría en problemas? Elsa tembló.

-Bastian ha estado muy enigmático últimamente… ¿tú sabes algo sobre mi padre que él no me está diciendo?- preguntó Regina.

Elsa suspiró, aliviada por un segundo. No era sobre Bastian. Aunque la pregunta era todavía más delicada. A Elsa no le gustaba mentir, era mala mintiendo y Regina lo iba a adivinar. Pero no podía revelarle lo que Bastian le había dicho. Ante la insistencia de la princesa, Elsa respondió.

-Sí, Bastian me dijo algunas cosas- dijo Elsa por fin. Vaya que le costaba trabajo decir lo que tenía que decir- pero también le prometí no decir nada-

-Por favor, Elsa- dijo Regina insistentemente- no te quedes callada, yo… quiero saber…-

Elsa sintió un nudo en la garganta.

_Aquella noche Elsa había salido de su cuarto a hurtadillas, para llegar a la biblioteca de su padre y robar uno de los libros para leer. Sonrió. Llevaba diez años haciendo lo mismo, escapando de su cuarto en la noche, para que Anna no la encontrara, para tomar un libro y devorarlo._

_Una vez que Elsa tomó el libro, escuchó un ruido fuera del estudio. Elsa, asustada, se escondió detrás de un librero. Con un poco de suerte, no la descubrirían. Escuchó la voz de sus fieles sirvientes, Kai y Gerda._

_-Pero Kai, ¿cómo les vamos a dar esas noticias?- dijo Gerda._

_-Lo sé, Gerda, pero tienen derecho a saber lo que pasó con sus padres…- dijo Kai._

_Elsa se alarmó. ¿De qué estaban hablando? ¿Hablaban de sus padres, el rey y la reina? ¿Qué les había pasado?_

_Elsa salió de su escondite._

_-¿Qué pasó, Kai?- preguntó Elsa, luchando por que le saliera la voz- ¿qué pasó con mis padres?-_

_Los dos sirvientes se sorprendieron de ver a la joven ahí. Se miraron entre sí y se quedaron mudos por un buen tiempo._

_-Por favor, Kai, quiero saber- dijo Elsa._

_Kai suspiró._

_-Ven, Elsa, te contaré- dijo Kai finalmente._

Elsa parpadeó, y vio a Regina, aún pidiéndole con la mirada que le dijera lo que sabía. Elsa bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento, quisiera decirte todo lo que se, pero no puedo. Lo prometí. Y además, no es mi lugar- dijo Elsa. Se sintió mal al ver la mirada decepcionada de Regina, pero así tenía que ser- será mejor que le preguntes a Bastian. Él es bueno, se preocupa por ti, y te lo dirá-

Regina bajó la mirada tristemente.

-Lo siento mucho, Regina- repitió Elsa, sintiéndose más culpable que nunca. Pero sabía que no podía revelarle los miedos de Bastian sobre la suerte del rey Enok. Lo había prometido. Regina, ignorando estos pensamientos, solo sonrió después de unos momentos.

-No, yo lo siento, Elsa- dijo ella- no debí ponerte en esa situación-

Elsa le dirigió una mirada de simpatía y le puso una mano en el hombro. No sabía que ella estuvo en su momento en la misma situación. Pero no se lo podía decir.

Tras unos instantes, la reina de las nieves se levantó.

-Vamos, te acompañaré de regreso a tu cuarto antes de que Bastian despierte y muera de un susto- dijo Elsa, sabiendo que si el joven despertaba y Regina no estaba ahí, realmente se iba a asustar- me apetece ir por un libro a la biblioteca, y tu habitación queda de paso…-

Regina sonrió y asintió.

x-x-x

Ya había oscurecido, y las dos jóvenes recorrían el castillo bajo la luz de las velas. Una vez que llegaron a la habitación de Regina, Elsa sonrió.

-Vamos, sé valiente- dijo Elsa en voz baja, animándola- sabes que Bastian haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿no?. Pregúntale lo que quieres saber-

-Gracias, Elsa- dijo Regina.

Elsa asintió y se despidió, para continuar su camino hacia la biblioteca. Regina, por su parte, entró a su habitación sin hacer ruido.

Bastian debía estar exhausto para ahora, de tanto seguirla y las noches sin dormir, pues el joven, con su espada en la mano, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Regina entró a la habitación. Y ella no se atrevía a despertarlo. Suspiró. No sabía porqué tenía el horrible presentimiento de que no volvería a ver a su padre. Y si era así, Bastian no le diría nada.

Regina volvió a ver a Bastian. Tenía su camisa entreabierta. Y fue cuando la vio: la medalla que su padre solía llevar en el cuello. Si su padre se la había dado a Bastian, entonces…

Regina se levantó y volvió a salir, con cuidado de no despertar al joven general. Tenía que volver a casa. Tenía que averiguar si aún podía hacer algo para salvar a su padre. Necesitaba la ayuda de Elsa.

x-x-x

Elsa entró a su biblioteca, la cual estaba en total oscuridad. Puso los ojos en blanco. No quería prender una vela, podía ver bien a la luz de la luna, y sabía muy bien donde encontrar el libro que estaba buscando. Se acercó a los estantes y, con sus dedos, los pasó por varios volúmenes hasta que encontró el que estaba buscando.

Sonrió al sacar el libro de su lugar, cuando la brisa de la noche movió sus cabellos. La reina se volvió, y encontró abierta la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el balcón. Elsa puso los ojos en blanco. Otra vez Anna había entrado a escondidas a su biblioteca y había dejado la ventana abierta. No le agradaba esto, ya que si llovía se corría el riesgo de humedecer los valiosos volúmenes de la biblioteca.

Elsa cruzó la biblioteca hasta la puerta y la cerró. Suspiró

-Es un placer volverte a ver, Elsa- dijo una voz masculina, peligrosamente dulce.

Elsa se asustó. Tenía la impresión de que ya había vivido ese momento. O soñado.

Elsa, ante la sorpresa, abrió sus manos, y el libro cayó pesadamente al suelo. Los ojos de la reina inspeccionaron el lugar, pero bajo la tenue luz no lograba ver mucho. Sus manos temblaron.

-¿Quién… quién está ahí?- dijo Elsa con dificultad, como si su misma voz temblara. Como respuesta solo escuchó la risa cruel que ya conocía.

Ahora lo recordaba. Elsa ya había soñado esa situación. ¿Estaba soñando otra vez? Elsa sacudió la cabeza. Recordó lo que había pasado. Si había un extraño en su habitación, en vez de buscar a tientas una vela en el viejo escritorio, intentó apresurarse hacia la puerta.

Apenas dio dos pasos hacia la puerta, cuando sintió una fuerza junto a ella que la empujó hacia un lado, hacia el escritorio, debajo de la pintura de su padre. Una mano limpió rápidamente la superficie del escritorio de sus objetos, papeles y adornos de cristal, tirándolos al suelo. El peso de una persona le impedía levantarse, con su cabeza y su pecho forzados contra la superficie de madera, y sus brazos atrapados detrás de su espalda por una fuerte mano.

El aliento del extraño se podía sentir sobre el cuello de la reina de las nieves.

-No esperabas verme de nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo la voz masculina, que Elsa reconoció al instante.

-¿Príncipe Hans?- dijo Elsa, entre asustada y molesta.

-Claro, ¿quién más podría visitarte en medio de la noche, querida Elsa?- siseó Hans, apoyando su mejilla sobre la de ella- ¿no era lo que querías, querida?-

Elsa apretó los dientes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo la reina.

-¿Tú que crees?- dijo Hans maliciosamente- déjame felicitarte, Elsa, bailas muy bien para alguien que dice no bailar. ¿Quién crees que era tu enamorado?-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo aún más. No. No podía ser Hans. El príncipe de las Islas del Sur era un hombre malvado, que había engañado a su hermana, que había intentado asesinarla una vez, y que ahora la atacaba de esa manera. El hombre con el que había bailado tenía un toque delicado, con una sonrisa dulce, no con esa sonrisa cruel que ostentaba el rostro de Hans.

-No es…-comenzó a decir Elsa, pero alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

-¿Elsa?- la reina escuchó la voz de Regina-¿estás ahí? Quisiera preguntarte algo…-

La reina abrió los ojos con una expresión de pánico.

"Regina…", pensó ella "Regina y Anna están en peligro si entran aquí, si Hans…"

Elsa forcejeó e intentó soltarse, haciendo un movimiento brusco, pero fue en vano. Hans la detuvo con relativa facilidad, más concentrado en Elsa que en la persona tras la puerta. Cuando Hans apretó sus muñecas, Elsa dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor que alarmó al príncipe por un segundo. Hans suavizó el agarre de sus manos, creyendo que la había lastimado y ella lo aprovechó para soltar su mano derecha y apuntarla hacia la puerta.

-¡Regina, vete!- exclamó Elsa con urgencia. Con su mano libre congeló la puerta y los marcos de la misma por completo en un gran bloque de hielo, haciendo imposible que Regina entrara o que Hans saliera.

Hans hizo una mueca de fastidio. Quitó el peso de su cuerpo de sobre la reina, y tiró de la trenza de Elsa para obligarla a levantar la mirada, para después golpearla fuertemente en el rostro. Elsa cayó al suelo, desmayada.

-No quería llegar a lastimarte aún, Elsa, pero no me diste otra opción- dijo Hans en un siseo, mirándola de pie junto a ella- ahora la diversión tardará un poco más… sería una pena que te la perdieras-

-¿Elsa? ¡Elsa!- exclamó la voz femenina fuera de la biblioteca. Pronto la voz se apagó, y se escucharon pasos acelerados alejándose de ahí.

"Alguien escuchó. Pronto traerá ayuda y vendrán a ver que sucede", pensó Hans, "tendremos que salir como entré". Tomó a la reina y se la echó a un hombro. "Lo siento, Elsa, esta vez no tengo que fingir ser un caballero, gracias a ti"

Y dirigiéndose al balcón, abrió la puerta de cristal y bajó por él llevando a Elsa.

x-x-x

Regina había llegado a llamar a la puerta del estudio de Elsa, cuando escuchó un golpe seco dentro. Preocupada, lo primero que pensó que había algún problema y llamó a la puerta, escuchando la voz de Elsa ordenarle que se fuera. Quiso abrir la puerta, pero ésta estaba completamente congelada. Llamó a Elsa un par de veces, pero solo escuchó un nuevo golpe seco.

Regina dio un paso atrás. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien. Se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a su habitación.

Una vez que llegó, abrió la puerta de golpe, despertando inmediatamente a Bastian gritando su nombre. El joven se levantó con una rapidez impresionante y había desenvainado su espada. Se relajó al ver que Regina estaba bien, pero la miró con algo de preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa, Regina?- preguntó él.

-Es Elsa… en la biblioteca…- dijo Regina- no sé que pasa, congeló la puerta, y escuché golpes…-

Bastian frunció el entrecejo algo molesto. No se había dado cuenta de que Regina había escapado de su habitación mientras él dormía. El joven general se quitó el flequillo negro de los ojos con una expresión nerviosa.

-Bueno, iré a averiguar- dijo Bastian, y salió seguido de Regina.

El ruido que había hecho Regina provocó que varios de los presentes se despertaran y salieran de sus habitaciones, como Anna y Kristoff, sir Khellberg y sir Tresh, así como algunos soldados.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Anna.

-Algo pasó con Elsa- dijo Regina- oí golpes en su biblioteca, y luego…-

-¿Golpes?- dijo sir Khellberg -¿qué quieres decir?-

-Eso no importa ahora, sir Khellberg- dijo sir Tresh- la reina puede estar en peligro. Vayamos a averiguar que sucede…-

El grupo llegó rápidamente a la puerta de la biblioteca. Tanto Bastian como Kristoff trataron de abrirla individualmente en vano, pues estaba completamente congelada. Entre los dos, después, patearon la puerta y la tiraron de un golpe. Les sorprendió lo congelada que estaba del lado interno de la misma.

-¿Elsa?- murmuró Anna, haciendo un gesto de entrar a la habitación, pero Kristoff la detuvo, tomándola de la mano. Anna se volvió hacia el rubio, y éste sacudió la cabeza.

-Es peligroso, espera aquí- dijo Kristoff en un susurro.

Bastian y Kristoff entraron primero, el primero con su espada desenvainada en la mano. Miraron a su alrededor, ante la vista de todos los demás desde la puerta. Kristoff encendió las luces. La biblioteca estaba completamente vacía, y en orden.

Anna, Regina y los soldados entraron detrás de los dos hombre por fin, y comenzaron a inspeccionar el lugar.

-No hay nada sospechoso- dijo Regina- parece que todo esta…-

-No- la interrumpió Anna, señalando el escritorio. Había unos cuantos papeles tirados en el suelo, junto al escritorio, y una pequeña figura de un cisne de cristal roto en el suelo. No parecía la gran cosa- Elsa no hubiera dejado nada fuera de su sitio. Y miren- señaló la puerta que daba hacia el balcón- mi hermana siempre cierra obsesivamente esa puerta…-

-¿Crees que algo malo le sucedió a la reina?- preguntó Bastian, bajando su espada y guardándola en la funda.

Antes de que Anna pudiera decir algo, los dos ministros entraron también a la biblioteca y miraron a su alrededor. Regina les contó nuevamente lo que había escuchado detrás de la puerta.

-Las cosas raras comenzaron a ocurrir desde que la reina Elsa decidió recibir a esos dos "invitados"- dijo sir Khellberg de pronto, señalando a Regina y a Bastian.

Bastian no dijo nada, mirando alternadamente a los ministros y a Anna y Kristoff con una expresión entre sorprendida y molesta. Regina se sintió ofendida.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- dijo la princesa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo- dijo sir Tresh, en un tono calmado y mucho menos acusatorio que el de sir Khellberg. No parecía estar acusandolos- desde que ustedes llegaron, han ocurrido muchas cosas extrañas-

-¿Cómo…?- comentó Regina, y sir Khellberg continuó.

-Por supuesto- dijo sir Khellberg- que casualidad que la princesa Regina fuera la última que "escuchó" a su majestad… seguro entre ella y su guardia la…-

Regina iba a decir algo, pero Anna lo dijo primero, interrumpiendo al presidente del consejo.

-Ni siquiera sabemos que pasó, no es momento de adivinar o estar acusando a los demás- dijo la princesa de Arendelle- y mucho menos a nuestros invitados que mi hermana prometió albergar y proteger…-

Ante estas palabras, sir Khellberg frunció el entrecejo.

-Averiguaremos que fue lo que sucedió con Elsa- dijo Anna- mientras tanto, les agradecería que se abstuvieran de acusar a la princesa Regina-

Sir Khellberg y sir Tresh entendieron el mensaje de Ana. Ambos consejeros se inclinaron y salieron. Vaya que Anna no era una princesa a quien pudieran manipular. Una vez que se fueron, Anna se volvió a los guardias.

-Por favor, reúnan a todos los soldados y divídanse para buscar a Elsa en los alrededores del castillo- dijo Anna- esto acaba de ocurrir, no debe estar muy lejos…-

-El muelle- añadió Bastian, tras pensar unos segundos- registren todo barco de los invitados del baile de ayer que aún no haya zarpeado a su país-

Los soldados asintieron y se retiraron.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- dijo Kristoff, mirando a Anna.

-Necesito… necesito que vayas a la montaña norte con Sven- dijo Anna, algo preocupada- no creo que… Elsa se haya ido ahí. Pero es una posibilidad-

Anna parecía mortificada de pedirle a Kristoff que hiciera eso sin acompañarlo, pero el rubio sabía que, en ausencia de Elsa, Anna debía quedarse en Arendelle.

-No te preocupes, Sven y yo iremos lo más pronto posible- dijo Kristoff, besando la mejilla de la princesa y apresurándose a salir rumbo a los establos para buscar a Sven.

Anna se volvió hacia Bastian y Regina. El joven general miraba a la princesa de Dinamarca con seriedad, y Anna podía ver como estaban formándose sus pensamientos. De seguro estaba ponderando si Arendelle seguía siendo seguro para ella.

-Yo… los entiendo si no quieren quedarse más tiempo- dijo Anna- sobre todo porque están aquí para que Regina esté a salvo-

Bastian miró alternadamente a Regina y a Anna, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, está bien- dijo Bastian- no podemos irnos o los demás ministros sospecharán de nosotros. Además, no podemos dejar a Elsa así, cuando nos ayudó en el momento que más lo necesitábamos ¿verdad?-

Regina sonrió y asintió.

x-x-x

Hans se apresuró a subir con Elsa, aún inconsciente en sus brazos, al barco alemán. El vestido azul de la reina brillaba a la luz de la luna. Todos los hombres la miraban asombrados. El capitán de la embarcación recibió a Hans con una inclinación.

-Su alteza- dijo el capitán- ¿esto quiere decir que la misión fue cumplida?-

-Sí, y exitosamente- dijo Hans, pasando a un lado de él para dirigirse a su camarote. Entró y dejó a Elsa suavemente sobre la mullida cama, para después buscar algo en su mesita de noche.

-¿Su alteza desea que hagamos algo con ella?- dijo el capitán, señalando a Elsa.

-No será necesario- dijo Hans, sacando un frasco color ámbar del cajón de la mesita. Lo abrió y extrajo un gotero. Dejó caer cuatro gotas sobre los labios de la reina- la solución de opio la mantendrá dormida hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino…-

-Muy bien, alteza- dijo el capitán, inclinándose y saliendo.

Hans miró el rostro de la reina.

"Es una lástima que vaya a terminar así, Elsa", pensó Hans "hasta te ves linda cuando no estas… congelando todo".

Mientras tanto, el capitán salió del camarote y se volvió a su primer oficial.

-Está lista la primera fase del plan- dijo el capitán con un susurro- manda la señal al otro barco. Y asegúrate que el príncipe Hans esté entretenido con esa bella mujer y no se entere de lo demás…-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Uy las cosas se ponen buenas. Mejor me protejo de los tomatazos. ¡Nos leemos pronto!

Abby L.


	6. Capítulo 6

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 6

Era la mitad de la noche en alta mar, y herr Meyer estaba seguro que el emperador y su esposa estaban profundamente dormidos en el camarote del galeón imperial. Sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección. El príncipe Hans no tenía idea de como los estaba ayudando para sus planes.

Herr Meyer vio una gran antorcha moviendo de un lado a otro, proveniente de otro barco de la flota imperial. Esa era la señal del capitán del barco que transportaba a Hans. El décimo tercer príncipe lo había logrado. La reina de las nieves ya no estaba en Arendelle, y su reino ahora estaría indefenso, en manos de su inexperta hermana menor. Ahora había que mover el curso de la flota.

Her Meyer sacó una bolsa de monedas de oro y la puso sobre las manos del capitán del galeón donde viajaba el emperador, quien también era el gran almirante de la flota.

-Ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer, capitán- le dijo herr Meyer- y ni una palabra de esto a nadie, mucho menos al emperador. No me falle-

Este asintió y se retiró rápidamente. Herr Meyer, por su parte, se quedó en la cubierta de estribor del barco, apenas a unos pasos de la puerta del camarote del emperador, esperando a que el capitán del barco hiciera el trabajo encomendado.

El capitán, una vez que se separó de herr Meyer, bajó de cubierta a la bodega del galeón, y ordenó que cuatro cañones fueran disparados en dirección al frente, donde no había ningún barco alemán. Así se hizo.

El estruendo de los cañones despertó al emperador.

-¿Herr Meyer, qué sucede?- preguntó el emperador.

-Su majestad, le ruego que permanezca dentro y no se preocupe- dijo el ministro alemán- un barco danés nos siguió desde Arendelle y nos atacó, pero la situación ya se solucionó, y el barco fue hundido…-

El emperador Philipp lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo es posible…?- comenzó el emperador.

-A un hombre del barco danés, alemán de nacimiento, no le pareció correcto el ataque por sorpresa de su navío, y valientemente se tiró al agua y nadó hasta aquí para avisarnos de la trampa, su majestad- dijo herr Meyer.

El emperador estaba muy molesto. No le gustaba lo que estaba pasando y, pensándolo bien, no tenía mucho sentido. ¿Un solo barco atacar toda su flota? Si así había sido, no era un plan muy inteligente.

-Tráiganlo ante mí inmediatamente- dijo el emperador Philipp, saliendo de su camarote y cerrando la puerta del mismo.

Un hombre con uniforme alemán, mojado de pies a cabeza, fue llevado por dos soldados ante el emperador.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Philipp- cuéntame tu historia…-

-Su majestad, yo era parte de la tripulación que llevó a la princesa Regina de Dinamarca a Arendelle- dijo el hombre- después de la visita de su majestad, cuando el general Müller vio que lo acompañaba la emperatriz, nos dijo que la princesa había ordenado atacar su flota, como represalia por el apoyo que el imperio le da al príncipe Mormoth, su rival para el trono-

El emperador no comprendió lo último que dijo, y se volvió a herr Meyer con una mirada interrogante.

-Su majestad, usted le concedió un préstamo al príncipe Mormoth, el legítimo heredero al trono de Dinamarca, para que pudiera pelear la guerra civil contra ella- dijo herr Meyer- y también lo apoyó con algunas tropas. Lo discutimos hace un par de meses con el consejo-

Antes de que Philipp pudiera contestar, el hombre continuó.

-Su majestad, los hombres estaban diciendo cosas terribles- dijo el otro hombre- dijeron que su objetivo era tomar prisionera a la emperatriz Georgiana y llevarla a Arendelle, para forzarlo a retirar su apoyo al príncipe Mormoth-

El emperador Philipp, normalmente tranquilo y amable, se puso furioso al escuchar eso. Su blanco rostro se volvió rojo, y sus benévolos ojos claros, normalmente apacibles, parecían encendidos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a pensar siquiera en acercarse a Georgiana? ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si tenían éxito? Y sobre todo, ¿era la reina de Arendelle cómplice de esto?

Philipp no dijo nada en ese momento, solo se dio la vuelta y se encerró en su camarote. Herr Meyer no insistió. Sabía que tenía que darle tiempo para que tomara la decisión que sabía que tomaría. Sonrió maliciosamente. La invasión a Arendelle estaba cerca, y sin su reina sería pan comido. Se volvió hacia el hombre, que estaba aún empapado, y le dio otra bolsa de oro.

-Excelente actuación- dijo herr Meyer- ahora cámbiate a otro barco de la flota, y desaparece de la vista del emperador…-

El hombre asintió, tomó el oro y se retiró.

x-x-x

El emperador, una vez terminada la conversación con herr Meyer y con el otro hombre, entró a su camarote, y encontró a la alarmada reina. El joven emperador intentó suavizar su mirada para no asustarla más.

-Philipp, ¿qué sucedió?- preguntó Georgiana.

-Un barco danés intentó atacarnos, al parecer- dijo el emperador, acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos- herr Meyer y el capitán ya controlaron la situación, no te preocupes- añadió, esforzándose por sonreír.

Georgiana miró a su esposo. No se notaba del todo tranquilo.

-Algo más sucedió, ¿no es así?- dijo Georgiana.

Philipp asintió, y le contó lo que el hombre que había sobrevivido al ataque les había contado. Georgiana se sobresaltó cuando le menciono que irían por ella, pero luego sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y dijo que la princesa Regina lo había ordenado?- dijo Georgiana, y el emperador asintió- Philipp, eso no puede ser. Yo la conocí en el baile de Arendelle, y…-

-Georgiana, no toda la gente es buena- dijo Philipp con paciencia- a veces hay gente que es mala, que miente o finge ser buena para obtener algo…-

Georgiana lo miró con atención, como el color iba atenuándose en el rostro de su esposo mientras se tranqulizaba. No lo creía. Los ojos de la princesa Regina y de su general, como los de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, estaban llenos de bondad. No como estos hombres decían. Además, habían tenido otras oportunidades de atacarlos, si así lo deseaban, que hubieran tenido más éxito que esto.

-Philipp- dijo Georgiana- no suena siquiera lógico eso. Piénsalo. Si fuera cierto que nos desearan algún mal, hubieran aprovechado para atacarnos dentro del palacio de Arendelle, cuando no estábamos tan bien protegidos por tus soldados. Y es absurdo que hayan querido atacar toda una flota del imperio con un pequeño barco. ¿No crees? Todo esto suena mal-

Philipp se quedó en silencio, pensativo. La joven tenía razón. Era justo en lo que había pensado al principio, antes de enfierecerse ante la idea de que fueran a lastimar a Georgiana.

-Por favor, Philipp- insistió Georgiana, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- no hagas nada apresurado sin averiguar primero la verdad. Tienes el poder para hacerlo- sonrió y tomó sus manos otra vez.

Philipp sonrió y abrazó a su reina.

-Tienes razón, Georgiana- dijo Philipp con voz suave- creo que la mejor decisión es continuar nuestro camino a Alemania. Enviaré un mensajero a Arendelle para averiguar la verdad con la princesa de Dinamarca-

x-x-x

Durante toda la noche, los soldados de Arendelle recorrieron la ciudad, los muelles y las salidas hacia el bosque, sin encontrar ningún rastro de la reina Elsa. Bastian encontró cerca de la puerta principal un poco de hielo, pero no dejaba ningún rastro.

Los soldados en el muelle habían inspeccionado los navíos españoles y franceses que aún no habían zarpado hacia su hogar. El mismo ministro francés, monsieur Monfort, quien había llevado a Hans de vuelta a las Islas del Sur hacía unos meses, se había mostrado alarmado por lo sucedido con la reina de Arendelle, y ofreció algunos de sus hombres para ayudar con la búsqueda. No tuvieron éxito.

Ya casi amanecía cuando Kristoff volvió al castillo con Sven, proveniente de la montaña norte. Venia solo, y un tanto decepcionado.

-Elsa no estaba en el castillo de hielo de la montaña norte, Anna- dijo Kristoff- sin embargo, Marshmellow sí estaba ahí, y estaba algo molesto-

Anna se quedó pensativa.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?- dijo Anna, un poco en voz alta.

Anna y Kristoff se quedaron pensativos, cuando Olaf se acercó a ellos, interrogante.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el hombre de nieve-¿porqué están preocupados todos?-

-Olaf- dijo la princesa, cuando lo vió- ¿has visto a Elsa?- Olaf sacudió la cabeza- ¿hay alguna manera de que puedas saber donde está?-

-No, Anna, no puedo saberlo- dijo Olaf, pensativo- soy parte de ella, pero no lo podría saber ¿Qué sucedió?-

x-x-x

Uno de los barcos de la flota imperial, que se dirigía de regreso al Imperio Alemán, se había desviado de su camino. Hans había llegado de regreso a las Islas del Sur. Elsa aún se encontraba profundamente dormida bajo el efecto de la droga que le dio el príncipe. Él mismo se encargó de bajarla del barco, cubriéndola por completo con una manta café oscuro, para esconderla de ojos indiscretos.

Una vez que volvió al castillo, su hermano mayor lo enfrentó. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que era lo que llevaba su hermano menor, y no le hizo mucha gracia saber lo que había hecho Hans.

-¡Hans, por todos los cielos!-exclamó William, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza- ¿te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Porqué no solo le declarabas la guerra a Arendelle y a todos sus aliados? ¡Nos vas a destruir a todos! Nuestro padre va a morir del solo disgusto…-

-Cálmate, William- dijo Hans poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Nada de "cálmate", Hans- dijo William- nosotros los Westegard no hacemos eso. Puedes ir a otro país a intentar enamorar a una princesa. Pero no esto. Jamás esto, Hans. ¿No aprendiste de lo que te pasó en Arendelle hace unos meses?-

Hans ignoró a su hermano un momento, y se volvió para entregar a Elsa a su sirviente personal, que había llegado a recibirlo.

-Aquí la tienes- dijo Hans, mientras pasaba a la inconsciente reina a sus brazos- ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, Bjorn-

El sirviente asintió en silencio y se retiró. William pudo ver que Bjorn la llevaba hacia los calabozos.

-William- dijo Hans volviéndose a su hermano mayor nuevamente- todo va a salir como debe. Si algo llega a salir mal, tú y los demás van a decir que no saben como sucedió y que no estaban enterados de mis acciones…-

A William no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía más opción que seguir la corriente a Hans. Estaba obligado al silencio. Si él o alguno de los otros hermanos llegaba a decir algo, Arendelle se enteraría que todos los Westegard sabían lo que Hans estaba haciendo, y eran sus cómplices por guardar silencio.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?- preguntó William, mirando hacia donde el sirviente de Hans había desaparecido con Elsa- espero que no…-

Hans sonrió.

-William, entre menos sepas, mejor ¿no crees?- dijo Hans astutamente- si me permites, Elsa debe estar despertando justo ahora- y se retiró.

x-x-x

A herr Meyer no le hizo mucha gracia la decisión que había tomado el emperador. Esperaba que decidiera ir a atacar Arendelle con toda la fuerza de su flota. De esa manera, tomar a Regina hubiera sido demasiado fácil. El ministro alemán se dio cuenta que la emperatriz no era tan inocente como creía, o su propia estupidez le había ayudado a evitar formar parte de sus planes.

Herr Meyer se encogió de hombros. No importaba. Al final, el resultado sería el mismo. Lo haría de la manera más discreta, pero aún así el resultado sería el mismo. Solo necesitaba un barco, y ese se lo proporcionó el emperador al solicitar un mensaje. Herr Meyer llamó a uno de sus sirvientes, un hombre de aspecto malvado.

-Kant- dijo el ministro alemán- tu misión en Arendelle es muy sencilla. Vas a dejar el mensaje del emperador, pero necesito que te encargues de la princesa Regina y del general Müller- y puso un revólver y una escopeta en sus manos.

-Sí, señor- dijo el hombre llamado Kant, tomando las armas y cruzando hacia otro barco, que regresaría a Arendelle con el "mensaje" del emperador.

Herr Meyer observó el barco que cambió de dirección. Sonrió. Pronto habría solucionado su pequeño problema. Y el príncipe Mormoth lo recompensaría.

x-x-x

El aire frío y húmedo constantemente en su piel la hizo recuperar la conciencia. Elsa sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza mientras intentaba despertar, acompañada de una pulsada en la frente, justo donde Hans la había golpeado. Se sentía muy mareada, y su cuerpo temblaba por las nauseas que la joven trataba de ignorar. Parpadeó un par de veces, pero sus ojos se negaban a ver algo más que manchas oscuras y claras. Estaba asustada.

Parpadeó otra vez. Se encontraba en una fría y húmeda celda, completamente desconocida. No era la misma en la que había estado cuando congeló todo Arendelle. Recordó vagamente lo que había sucedido en su estudio. Hans, el príncipe traidor, había entrado a su biblioteca y la había golpeado en la frente. De ahí el dolor agudo y pulsátil que sentía, aunque éste no era tan intenso como las náuseas.

Se quiso llevar las manos a la cabeza, pero las encontró atadas hacia el frente, unidas por un par de gruesos y pesados grilletes de metal, mas burdos que los que había en la prisión de Arendelle. Miró sus manos, más pálidas de lo habitual, y trató sin éxito de sacarlas del metal que la tenía prisionera. Un ruido escapó de sus labios, por el esfuerzo.

-Oh, parece que ya despertó- escuchó una voz masculina.

No era la voz de Hans. Elsa tembló. ¿Dónde estaba?

Un hombre algo mayor se acercó a la joven reina, que estaba tirada en el suelo, y se inclinó hacia ella. Elsa trató de resistirse, pero no tenía suficientes fuerzas. El hombre la levantó contra su voluntad, colocándola de pie, con su espalda contra la pared, y sus manos sobre su cabeza. Los pies de la reina apenas tocaban el frío piso de piedra.

-Son las órdenes de su alteza, reina Elsa- dijo el hombre, una vez que terminó, inclinándose y dejando sola a la asustada reina- un momento…-

Elsa se sentía aun peor en esa posición. Sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Cerró los ojos para evitar que el sol de la mañana, que entraba por una de las ventanas, lastimara sus ojos y la hiciera empeorar su condición.

-Bjorn me dijo que ya despertaste, Elsa- minutos después, la joven reina escuchó la voz conocida de Hans.

Elsa frunció el entrecejo, y se forzó a abrir los ojos. Para su pesar, aún su cabeza le daba vueltas, y le dirigió a Hans una mirada mezclada entre cansada y molesta que, lejos de intimidar al príncipe, lo hizo reír.

-Pobre de ti, se te ve agotada- dijo Hans, mirándola con curiosidad y riendo por lo bajo, mientras la joven luchaba por mantener sus ojos abiertos- no te preocupes, pronto te sentirás como nueva otra vez-

-¿Qué… que me hiciste?- dijo Elsa en tono somnoliento. La cabeza le dolía cada vez más, y un horrible arqueo se formó en su cuerpo, pero contuvo las ganas de vomitar.

-Nada malo, querida- dijo Hans, sonriendo maliciosamente, mientras se quitaba sus guantes- solo te di un poco de opio para que no… tuvieras ninguna preocupación durante nuestro pequeño viaje-

"¿Viaje?", pensó Elsa "quiere decir que no estoy en Arendelle".

-¿Qué le hiciste a Regina?- quiso saber Elsa, recordando los últimos momentos antes de perder la conciencia- ¿qué pasó con Anna?-

Hans rió.

-No tengo ni idea de quien es Regina, querida, y no me acercaría nuevamente a tu idiótica hermana ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- dijo Hans sin dejar de sonreír su sonrisa malvada- además, no hay nadie que me interese nadie más que tú…- y estiró su mano, ya desenguantada, para tomar la barbilla de la reina, obligándola a mirar hacia arriba.

Hans se detuvo un par de segundos para mirarla bien. Sus ojos se veían cansados, pero estaban llenos de determinación. Quizá tenía miedo, pero no lo demostraba como antes. La piel de la reina, bajo sus dedos, se sentía fría y suave.

Elsa, por su parte, se sorprendió al sentir la inesperada suavidad de la mano del príncipe. Cerró los ojos, pues ya no podía mantenerlos abiertos. Respiró hondo. A pesar del miedo que sentía, el olor de Hans era intoxicante, y no ayudaba mucho a sentirse mejor. Su agotamiento no le dejaba usar sus poderes para defenderse.

-¿Que… que me vas a hacer?- dijo Elsa, abriendo los ojos otra vez y luchando por mantenerlos abiertos.

Hans sonrió. No tenía una idea exacta, pero quería que ella sufriera lo que él había sufrido al ser exiliado. Quería que se sintiera atrapada como él lo había sentido.

-Oh, solo lo mismo que tú deseabas que mis hermanos hicieran conmigo- dijo Hans- porque si mal no recuerdo mi hermano mayor te escribió una carta, asegurándote que sería castigado, que supongo que te gustó mucho. Pero no te preocupes, Elsa, no vas a estar sola. Vendré a visitarte para… asegurarme de que estás a gusto…-

Elsa no alcanzó a escucharlo. Apenas había comenzado Hans a hablar, la joven reina no pudo más, y cerró los ojos nuevamente, siendo vencida por el sueño. Sus rodillas se doblaron, su cuerpo se aflojó y las cadenas en sus manos se tensaron.

Hans suspiró y en ese momento quizá, solo quizá, tuvo un poco de lástima. O quizá otra cosa. La poderosa reina de Arendelle se veía tan débil y vulnerable así. Pero sin duda hermosa. Hans desató los grilletes de la pared, liberando a Elsa, que cayó a sus brazos como si se tratara de una suave pluma en el viento. Hans la tomó en brazos, como había hecho hacía unos meses en el castillo de hielo. Era tan suave y ligera como recordaba. El príncipe la acostó sobre la mullida cama que estaba en una de las paredes del calabozo.

El décimo tercer príncipe miró a la reina de las nieves, ahí acostada, sumida en su profundo sueño. Nuevamente, al ver su rostro, Hans titubeó un poco en sus planes de venganza. Su rostro tranquilo, el leve rubor en sus mejillas, su olor dulce…

Tomó la manta con la que la habían ocultado, y cubrió a Elsa con ella. La miró otra vez por unos segundos, y estiró la mano para acariciar nuevamente su rostro, esta vez en la sien, donde la había golpeado, sintiéndose algo culpable por ello. Lo cierto es que Hans no había planeado golpearla ni lastimarla de ninguna manera.

Tras unos segundos el príncipe sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, saliendo algo molesto del calabozo.

¿En qué rayos estaba pensando?

x-x-x

De regreso en Arendelle, entre las pesquisas para encontrar a Elsa, Bastian había encontrado una nueva pista. A un hombre, un pescador que se encontraba cerca de una taberna del pueblo, le había parecido ver a un joven pelirrojo corriendo con un bulto azulado sobre el hombro, recorriendo la distancia entre el palacio y el muelle. El general no entendió el significado de esta información, pero tanto Anna como Kristoff se alarmaron.

-¿No crees que pudiera haber sido Hans?- preguntó Kristoff.

-Elsa me mostró un mensaje del príncipe regente de las Islas del Sur- dijo Anna- donde decía que repudiaban lo que había hecho Hans y que lo castigarían. Seguramente encerrado no tendría oportunidad de venir a hacer daño-

-¿Eso crees?- dijo Kristoff, algo incrédulo- ¿que hayan encarcelado a su propio hermano?- y Anna asintió- además, piénsalo Anna, ¿cuántos pelirrojos más querrían vengarse de Elsa?-

Anna se quedó pensativa. No pudo decir más, pues uno de los guardias se acercó hacia ella.

-Su alteza, lamento interrumpirla- dijo el guardia- tengo información que un mensajero del Imperio Alemán ha regresado, y desea hablar con su majestad la reina sobre un asunto urgente-

Anna miró a Kristoff, quien se encogió de hombros, y después pasó su mirada a Regina y a Bastian, quienes se miraron entre sí, interrogantes.

-Si se acaban de ir- dijo Bastian pensativo- esto es muy extraño-

Un minuto de silencio reinó entre los presentes.

-Yo recibiré al mensajero del emperador- dijo Anna con resignación- llama al consejo a la sala del trono…- el guardia asintió. Anna se volvió a Kristoff, Regina y Bastian- por favor, acompáñenme…-

x-x-x

William salió de la habitación del rey de las Islas del Sur. Al parecer, muy pronto dejaría de ser príncipe regente, ya que su padre se estaba recuperando, y eso lo había alegrado un poco. Sin embargo, la situación con Hans le preocupaba. No quería que su padre se recuperara para enfrentarse a una guerra contra Arendelle y sus múltiples aliados.

William decidió buscar a Bjorn, el sirviente personal de Hans, para ver que información podía obtener de las condiciones en las que estaba la reina extranjera. No sabía que se proponía Hans, solo quería saber que no estuviera causando un desastre lastimando a la reina de Arendelle. William iba a ser rey algún día, y sabía lo peligroso que era permitir el maltrato hacia otro rey o reina.

El príncipe regente bajó a las cocinas de los sirvientes, pero no hubo señal de Bjorn. Solo vio, en una esquina de la mesa de los sirvientes, dos hombres con acento extranjero que charlaban, y que al parecer pertenecían a la tripulación del barco alemán que herr Meyer le prestó a Hans.

Los dos hombres charlaban en voz baja, y tenían un aspecto sospechoso. William frunció el entrecejo, curioso, y se acercó sigilosamente, a una distancia prudente para poder escuchar.

-El emperador Philipp es un tonto y está loco de amor por su reina- dijo uno de los dos hombres, que parecía ser el capitán- seguro caerá en la trampa de herr Meyer para invadir Arendelle…-

William se alarmó. ¿Invadir Arendelle? ¿Qué tenía que ver Georgiana en todo esto?

-Y el príncipe Hans fue igual de tonto- dijo el otro, que parecía el primer oficial- por sus ganas de vengarse les quitó de en medio a la reina Elsa. Ir por la princesa Regina y aniquilarla será pan comido-

-El príncipe Mormoth estará agradecido con nosotros- dijo el capitán, frotándose las manos- ya veremos nuestra jugosa recompensa…-

William había escuchado suficiente. A diferencia de Elsa o de Hans, él había estudiado la situación política de sus países vecinos, sobre todo ahora que era regente. Sabía que la princesa Regina había huido de Dinamarca a Arendelle, que el rebelde príncipe Mormoth había asesinado al rey Enok y que alguien en el Imperio Alemán estaba ayudando, enviándoles oro y tropas.

William dio un par de pasos para atrás y llamó a sus guardias.

-Arresten inmediatamente a esos dos hombres- dijo el príncipe regente- quiero que los interroguen sobre la emperatriz Georgiana, y todo lo que sepan sobre lo que está sucediendo en Dinamarca-

Los soldados obedecieron. William se quedó pensativo. Averiguaría toda la verdad y se encargaría de inmediatamente advertir a Georgiana. Y a Hans.

x-x-x

Hans había regresado a la celda un par de horas después, aunque Elsa seguía durmiendo profundamente. Estaba meditando en el siguiente paso de su venganza. Parecía que, después de la breve conversación que tuvo con Elsa, sus deseos de venganza habían mermado.

¿Qué le pasaba?¿Era en serio que la dulce expresión de la reina de las nieves, mientas dormía, era suficiente para que abandonara sus planes? No. No podía ser.

-Mmm- la voz de Elsa sacó a Hans de sus pensamientos. El príncipe entró en pánico. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Elsa, por su parte, despertó sintiéndose un poco mejor. El efecto de la droga que Hans le había dado se fue eliminando de su cuerpo poco a poco mientras dormía. Parpadeó al sentirse en un lugar extraño, y recordó donde estaba. Al ver a Hans, se incorporó de golpe y se movió al punto más lejano de la celda, hasta donde las cadenas le permitían. Miraba a Hans con temor, pero con sus manos encendidas de color azul claro: estaba lista para defenderse si el príncipe se acercaba demasiado.

-Tranquilízate, Elsa- dijo Hans, solo siguiéndola con la mirada, sin moverse de su sitio- no vengo a hacerte daño… por ahora-

Elsa lo miró sospechosamente.

-No te entiendo, Hans- dijo ella- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

Hans se encogió de hombros. Era una buena pregunta. Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

-Estoy molesto contigo, Elsa- dijo Hans tras pensarlo un rato, sin levantarse- destruiste mi reputación. Ahora nadie querrá casarse conmigo-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-No es para menos, mereces lo que te sucedió por lo que hiciste, Hans- dijo Elsa, mirándolo más bien molesta -engañaste a Anna, la hiciste creer que la amabas, y después la dejaste para morir-

-Después de que tú congelaste su corazón- respondió Hans cortantemente- realmente nunca la lastimé. Además no la amaba, no podía ser el beso de amor verdadero-

-Lo hubieras al menos intentado- dijo Elsa- ella sí lo creía…-

-No habría funcionado jamás, Elsa, nunca la amé, y el resultado hubiera sido igual- dijo Hans, poniendo los ojos en blanco- al menos yo no congelé su corazón en un berrinche-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-Eso fue por accidente, no sabía controlar mis poderes, nunca hubiera lastimado a Anna a propósito…- dijo Elsa- y después, tú trataste de asesinarme-

-Para detener el invierno- dijo Hans, cruzando los brazos- tú no sabías como detenerlo, y esa era la mejor opción cuando nadie sabía que hacer. Supusimos que si morías, se detendrían las terribles nevadas que provocaste. Todos los ministros estuvieron de acuerdo de deshacernos de ti y que me quedara con el reino-

-Después de que tú les mentiste- dijo Elsa.

-Después de que me preocupé por tu reino mientras tú lo congelaste y lo abandonaste- dijo Hans- mientras que tu hermana se fue detrás de ti a arreglar su relación de hermanas y mandar su reino por un…-

-Anna dejó el reino a tu cuidado, porque confiaba en ti- interrumpió Elsa, sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse- y yo huí para no lastimar a nadie con mis poderes, porque no sabía como controlarlos o detenerlos…-

Y fue cuando Hans se dio cuenta. La temperatura en la celda fue bajando drásticamente. Elsa había vuelto a perder el control. Sus poderes habían traicionado sus sentimientos. Pero ella tenía razón. Desde su punto de vista, lo que él había hecho era horrible. Y viceversa.

Se dio cuenta que Elsa merecía ser reina mucho más que él, aunque no le gustara. Ella se había sacrificado, huyendo de su hogar y de su familia, para no hacer daño a nadie. Realmente era muy triste lo que había pasado. Hans se levantó e intentó acercarse a ella.

Elsa tembló al ver que Hans caminaba hacia ella. La reina intentó alejarse, pero las cadenas le impedían dar un paso más. Hans acortó la distancia entre los dos, haciendo que Elsa se encontrara entre él y la pared. La joven reina tenía las manos sobre su abdomen, con las palmas hacia Hans, lista para usar sus poderes si trataba de hacer algo.

Hans, por su parte, no se movió más. Los dos se miraron fijamente unos segundos. De pronto, Elsa vio que los labios de Hans se formaron en una sonrisa que no había visto en él. Pero Elsa la reconoció. No era la sonrisa malvada que había conocido de Hans. Era la sonrisa dulce que había visto en el baile. Era la sonrisa del hombre que la había fascinado cuando bailó con ella.

-Desde que te conozco, siempre me has fascinado, Elsa- dijo Hans, sin quitar su sonrisa- yo tenía razón, Anna no es rival para ti-

Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida, mientras que Hans estiraba su mano hacia ella y acariciaba su mejilla con el dorso de la misma. El toque fue extraño, eléctrico, como el que Elsa había sentido en el baile. Elsa cerró los ojos y casi sonríe. No cabía duda que había sido Hans. Éste acercó sus labios a la frente de la joven reina, justo donde la había golpeado, y los presionó contra ella. Elsa puso sus manos en el abdomen de él, como queriendo empujarlo para que se aleje, pero sus brazos no tenían fuerzas para hacerlo.

Cuando Hans se detuvo y separó sus labios de su piel, ella casi había deseado que continuara. La reina bajó la cabeza con tristeza. Al igual que Anna, ella también había sido engañada por el encantador príncipe.

Hans se sorprendió, y retiró su mano al verla triste. No sabía que había dicho para que se pusiera así. Sin saber que decir, Hans miró fijamente los labios de la reina. Al igual que como había sucedido en el baile, sintió una urgencia impresionante de besarla. Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios, pero se detuvo. ¡Era una locura!

Elsa, que había sido cautivada por los ojos de Hans, notó que éste había estado a punto de besarla, y lo miró sin entender que había sucedido. Hans dio dos pasos atrás, la miró asustado por lo que había estado a punto de hacer, y salió de la celda sin decir más.

"Ella es mi enemiga, quiero vengarme de ella, no quiero esto…", pensaba Hans mientras se apresuraba a salir.

Elsa se quedó sola, pensando en como Hans se había burlado de ella, al igual que lo había hecho con Anna. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y cubrió su rostro con sus manos, dando rienda suelta a su llanto.

x-x-x

Hola chicos! Espero que les guste hasta ahora. Apenas va a empezar lo bueno. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	7. Capítulo 7

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 7

Anna estaba sentada incómodamente en el trono de su hermana. Sabía que no era su lugar, y se sentía nerviosa. ¿Cómo Elsa podía con esa presión todo el tiempo, mientras ella, Anna, se divertía?

Anna se acomodó nuevamente, y respiró profundo. Kristoff, que estaba de pie detrás de ella, le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió para ayudarla a calmarse. Anna sonrió también. Sabía que tenía que mantenerse calmada y segura en ese terrible asiento. Mientras tanto, Regina y Bastian estaban de pie detrás de ella, junto a Kristoff. Regina levantó los pulgares para apoyarla, pero el joven junto a ella parecía preocupado y pensativo, mirando con precaución hacia la puerta, y sin soltar la empuñadura de su espada.

Kai, que estaba más serio que de costumbre desde que Elsa desapareció, anunció a los visitantes, que decían venir con un mensaje de parte del emperador Philipp de Alemania.

-Su alteza- dijo el mensajero alemán con tono prepotente, una vez que estuvo frente a Anna- me dijeron que vendría a hablar con la reina Elsa de Arendelle, pero ya que. Soy herr Kant. Vengo de parte de su majestad el emperador Philipp para pedirle una explicación a la reina…-

-Mi hermana la reina en este momento se encuentra… indispuesta- dijo Anna, frunciendo el entrecejo y luchando contra su impulso de levantarse de su asiento y golpearlo en la nariz- ¿qué clase de explicación requiere, excelencia?-

Herr Kant sonrió, triunfante. Eso significaba que el mensaje recibido era correcto. El príncipe Hans había tenido éxito, y ahora la reina Elsa estaba fuera de combate. Podían tomar a la princesa Regina fácilmente.

-Su alteza- continuó herr Kant, disimulando su sonrisa, fingiendo una expresión más bien sospechosa y molesta- mientras nos dirigíamos a casa, nuestra flota fue atacada por un barco danés proveniente de Arendelle, idéntico al que en este momento esta anclado en su muelle, cuyo objetivo era, según un testigo, secuestrar a la emperatriz Georgiana-

Anna alzó las cejas. Regina y Bastian se miraron entre sí, confundidos.

-¿Había otro barco aparte del nuestro?- preguntó Regina en voz baja, y Bastian sacudió la cabeza, igual de sorprendido que su protegida. El barco en el que ambos habían llegado a Arendelle seguía anclado al muelle desde el día de su llegada, y estaba perfectamente vigilado. Los dos guardias que habían acompañado a Bastian y a Regina se encontraban junto con los guardias de Arendelle. No había otro barco.

-Su majestad imperial exige una explicación de los hechos- dijo herr Kant, interrumpiéndolos, y Anna frunció el entrecejo nuevamente ante la palabra "exige"- ya que sabe que la princesa Regina de Dinamarca es su invitada-

-Sabía que los dos "invitados" de la reina nos iban a traer más problemas- intervino sir Khellberg en voz un poco más alta de lo conveniente. Bastian se volvió hacia el consejero, fulminándolo con la mirada, y colocándose delante de Regina, ocultándola de su vista.

-La princesa Regina ha sido nuestra invitada desde una semana antes de que sus majestades vinieran al baile, junto con otras tres personas en un barco, y tanto ellos como el barco han sido constantemente vigilados, sobre todo por su seguridad- dijo Anna con más convicción y seguridad de la que realmente sentía- nadie más ha llegado a nuestra tierra proveniente de Dinamarca. Debe tratarse de un error, y dicho barco debía provenir de otro país-

Herr Kant guardó silencio.

-Los guardias son testigos de ello- continuó Anna, adquiriendo mayor seguridad- y los encargados del puerto de Arendelle pueden confirmar esta información-

Herr Kant asintió, fingiendo convencerse.

-Entonces, su alteza- dijo herr Kant, haciendo una inclinación exagerada, casi burlona- solicitamos permiso a Arendelle para, desde su puerto, buscar el sitio de donde ocurrió el ataque. Por seguridad de la emperatriz-

Anna lo pensó unos segundos. Sir Khellberg se acercó a ella, interpretando su papel de consejero.

-Debería aceptar, su alteza- dijo sir Khellberg- esa sería una buena forma de probar la inocencia de Arendelle, y de nuestros invitados-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo- dijo sir Tresh- pueden hacer puerto en las afueras de Arendelle, sin molestar a su gente. Es una violación total y completa a la soberanía de nuestro país-

-Pero la impresión que daríamos sería malísima, sir Tresh, si la princesa Anna se niega a darles ese permiso- dijo sir Khellberg- pues pareceríamos sospechosos y cómplices. Como presidente del consejo, creo que aceptar es la mejor opción-

Anna pasó su mirada a Regina y a Bastian. La primera no parecía entender cual era el problema, pero Bastian parecía no estar muy convencido de que esa fuera la mejor opción. Sin embargo, el joven general guardó silencio, ya que no era un asunto de su competencia.

No se dijo más, y Anna se volvió hacia herr Kant.

-De acuerdo, pueden hacerlo- dijo Anna- con la condición que no entren a la ciudad, ni molesten a ningún ciudadano de Arendelle.

Herr Kant y su escolta aceptaron los términos que dio Anna se retiraron. La princesa de Arendelle suspiró. Ese trabajo de Elsa no le estaba gustando nada. Volvió al problema que tenían en mano. Encontrar a la reina.

Regina acompañó a Kristoff y a Anna a la biblioteca, en busca de más pistas. Bastian las siguió a la distancia. Esta vez, el joven guardia estaba más serio que de costumbre. Había algo en los extraños enviados del emperador que no le gustaba mucho que digamos.

x-x-x

William salió presuroso de los calabozos del castillo real de las Islas del Sur. Mientras caminaba apresuradamente, pasó junto a la celda donde estaba seguro que se encontraba la reina de Arendelle. Sabía que, después de la información que le daría a Hans, su hermano optaría por liberar lo más pronto posible a la reina de las nieves.

William había interrogado al capitán y primer oficial del navío alemán que había ayudado a Hans en su aventura en Arendelle. Al principio no cooperaron mucho, pero gracias a las amenazas del príncipe regente (y un poco al frío que Elsa provocaba inconscientemente desde la celda continua) ambos confesaron todo.

Herr Meyer formaba parte de un complot para convencer al emperador Philipp de apoyar la causa del príncipe Mormoth contra la princesa Regina de Dinamarca, engañándolo con mentiras. Planeaban hacerlo creer que la princesa Regina había armado un plan para secuestrar a Georgiana. Esto provocaría que el emperador enviara a sus fuerzas a destruir Arendelle y tomarla prisionera.

William frunció el entrecejo, pensando en la brillantez del plan mientras caminaba. La principal fuerza de Arendelle no eran sus soldados ni sus aliados, sino el temor que todos le tenían a los poderes de la reina de las nieves. Entonces idearon un plan para engañar a Hans, que conocía el país y a la reina, así como sus debilidades, para que él se encargara de hacer un lado a Elsa y poder invadir Arendelle a su gusto. También se enteró de algo importante. Dentro del castillo de Arendelle había espías que informaban a Meyer y a Mormoth los movimientos de la princesa Regina, de sus cuidadores y de las hermanas Elsa y Anna.

"Hay dos personas que tienen que enterarse de esto para evitar una catástrofe: Georgiana y Hans", pensó William mientras recorría el pasillo hasta su estudio "espero que no sea demasiado tarde".

El príncipe regente no perdió el tiempo. Corrió hacia el despacho del rey, sacó papel y pluma, y comenzó a escribir una rápida pero detallada carta a su hermana Georgiana, explicándole la trampa y la urgencia de que, si habían enviado tropas a Arendelle, éstas debían detenerse de inmediato. William usó el sello real de su padre, que significaba que solo el emperador o Georgiana tenían autorización de abrirla. Una vez que la terminó, William entregó la carta a su mensajero de confianza, para que fuera enviada al Imperio Alemán con urgencia, y salió a buscar a Hans.

Después de buscar al menor de sus hermanos por todas partes, lo encontró fuera del castillo, en el estanque dentro de los terrenos del mismo, mirando melancólicamente el agua reflejar la luz de la luna. La actitud de su hermano le pareció extraña, ya que previamente había parecido muy animado y seguro de sus planes.

-¿Hans?- dijo William, deteniéndose de golpe. Había estado muy acelerado ultimamente. Hans se volvió hacia su hermano, sorprendido- ¿podemos hablar?¿estás bien?

-¿Eh? Estoy bien- dijo Hans. William lo miró sospechosamente.

-¿Que te sucede?- preguntó el hermano mayor.

-Yo… yo creo que me equivoqué, William- dijo Hans, llevándose las manos nerviosamente a la cabeza- estaba tan seguro de lo que quería hacer. Pero he estado pensando…-

Willam aclaró su garganta, para señalarle a su hermano que lo estaba escuchando.

-Hablé con Elsa, como no había hablado antes- dijo Hans- por primera vez me puse en su lugar. Ella no quería congelar su país, y solo se escondió para no lastimar a los demás. Se odió a sí misma cuando creyó que había sido responsable de la muerte de su hermana…- cerró los ojos-ya no… ya no quiero lastimar a Elsa, no quiero que sufra. Ella es buena, y creo que no estuvo bien haberla traído o jugado con sus sentimientos. William, creo que yo…-

William parpadeó. No podía creer lo que Hans iba a decir. O lo que creía que iba a decir. Al parecer, Hans iba a declarar algo de lo que se arrepintió justo a tiempo.

-Creo que me equivoqué- dijo Hans finalmente. Su hermano sonrió, aunque un tanto decepcionado.

-Así fue, Hans- dijo William, sentándose junto a él y dandole un pequeño golpe amistoso en el hombro- tengo que contarte algo que creo que apoyará tu decisión-

Brevemente, el mayor de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur le contó todo lo que sabía, desde el momento en el que escuchó a los dos hombres hablando de él. Hans se puso furioso conforme William continuaba su relato.

-Entonces, ¿ese herr Meyer me usó para esto?- dijo Hans, molesto.

-Y a nuestra hermana también- dijo William- acabo de enviarle una carta. Solo espero que el esposo de Georgiana no haya actuado impulsivamente, o Arendelle será un montón de cenizas para ahora.-

Hans se mordió el labio. Tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediera a Arendelle, o Elsa sufriría mucho por su país. Y ahora, ¿qué debía hacer con Elsa? Había llegado demasiado lejos en sus ganas de vengarse, y no sabía que consecuencias tendría.

-Yo… creo que me disculparé con ella- dijo Hans pensativo- y la llevaré de regreso a Arendelle. Llegué demasiado lejos, secuestrándola y trayéndola aquí. Aceptaré el castigo que ella decida ponerme. Y sí, me encargaré de no implicarlos a ustedes. De todos modos, nunca estuviste de acuerdo con mis planes-

-Bien, Hans- sonrió William, algo aliviado de que su hermano menor empezara a hacer las cosas de la manera correcta- te ayudaré a buscar un barco que esté preparado para zarpar-

Hans se levantó y se dirigió a los calabozos.

x-x-x

Anna entró a la biblioteca de Elsa, seguida de Kristoff y Regina. Bastian se quedó en la entrada sin puerta, sin entrar a la misma, algo pensativo, con su mano sobre la empuñadura de su espada. Ahora que Anna lo pensaba, Bastian había estado muy defensivo últimamente. Desde que supo que había vuelto un barco alemán.

-No veo nada fuera de lo común- dijo Kristoff, inspeccionando la biblioteca- jamás me habría fijado en el adorno quebrado y los papeles que tu viste-

-Elsa tiene todo en perfecto orden, es muy obsesiva con sus libros y su mesa de trabajo- dijo Anna- cuando la conoces es fácil…-

Regina miró la puerta destruida y ya descongelada, la cual estaba recargada contra la pared junto a la entrada de la biblioteca.

-Elsa quiso protegerme de alguien- dijo Regina pensativa- estaba con esa persona cuando vine a buscarla. Lo noté en su tono de voz. No se, quizá era uno de mis enemigos, y la tomaron con ellos para intercambiarla…

-Ya habríamos sabido algo de ellos, ya se habrían comunicado- dijo Bastian, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación, aunque con su vista aún fija en el corredor fuera de la biblioteca- debió ser alguien más- volvió brevemente sus ojos a Anna- ¿Podría ser que exista alguien que ustedes conozcan que desee hacerle daño?-

-La única persona conocida que quisiera hacerle daño a Elsa sería el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur- dijo Anna, pensativa- o quizá el duque de Weselton, desde que Elsa rompió relaciones con ellos-

Siguieron buscando por la habitación, mientras Bastian seguía mirando por los pasillos, algo inquieto.

-¿Qué sucede, Bastian?- preguntó Kristoff, dándose por vencido y uniéndose a él, sin que las dos chicas los escucharan- desde hace rato te noto inquieto y… defensivo-agregó mirando su mano, que no soltaba la empuñadura de su espada.

-Esos alemanes que están en el muelle, no sé porque no me agradan- dijo Bastian, mirando de reojo a Regina- hay un grupo de alemanes apoyando a Mormoth. Quizá no son ellos, pero su presencia no me deja tranquilo…-

Kristoff se quedó pensativo.

-Kristoff, quisiera pedirte algo- dijo Bastian- tengo un mal presentimiento. Si algo llega a pasarme, o si yo no puedo protegerla, por favor hazlo por mí…-

El rubio lo miró, interrogante, pero asintió. Sabía que, si existía la ocasión, él haría lo mismo por Anna. Lo que lo llevaba a pensar que entre la princesa y el general había algo más que solo lo estrictamente necesario, y no precisamente amistad.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Regina de pronto, llamando la atención de todos. Había encontrado el botón de una manga de camisa, con un símbolo extraño. El botón pasó de la mano de Regina a la de Bastian, después a la de Kristoff y finalmente a la de Anna.

-Es el símbolo de las Islas del Sur- dijo Anna, reconociendo que había visto ese símbolo antes en una persona. El rostro de la princesa de Arendelle mostró una mueca furiosa- entonces es cierto. Fue Hans-

x-x-x

Hans se apresuró a entrar a los calabozos. Llegó a la celda donde estaba la reina de las nieves, abrió la puerta de golpe y entró precipitadamente.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans- ¡Elsa, tengo algo que decirte!-

Elsa, que había estado sentada sobre la cama de la celda, alarmada por la extraña actitud y los gritos de Hans, se levantó y se alejó de él, adoptando una posición defensiva, con sus manos brillando ya de azul, lista para atacarlo si se acercaba demasiado. Esa actitud del príncipe la asustaba, no sabía que tramaba.

-Elsa, tranquila, todo está bien- dijo Hans, acercándose a ella sin notar lo defensiva y asustada que estaba la joven- yo…-

-¡Aléjate de mí!- gritó Elsa, bajando bruscamente la temperatura en la habitación. Unos copos de nieve se formaron en sus manos, amenazando en convertirse en filosos carámbanos.

-No, Elsa, no lo entiendes- dijo Hans, tratando de acercarse a ella- yo me equivoqué, lo que sucedió fue…-

-¡Qué te alejes de mí!- volvió a gritar Elsa. Una barrera de carámbanos se formó alrededor de ella, impidiéndole acercarse.

Hans notó por fin lo que estaba sucediendo. Elsa estaba aterrorizada, y su actitud no la estaba ayudando mucho. Hans se tranquilizó y se alejó de ella, como pidió. Tomó asiento en la silla que estaba junto a la puerta.

-Ya, estoy alejado- dijo Hans, con las manos donde Elsa podía verlas, para ayudarla a tranquilizarse- ¿quieres escucharme?-

Elsa parpadeó, sorprendida, aún contra la pared. ¿Qué le pasaba a Hans?

-Siéntate, por favor, Elsa- insistió Hans, casi suplicando- solo… escúchame un minuto-

Elsa dudó unos segundos, pero al final decidió hacer lo que Hans le pedía. Quizá lograba averiguar algo. Lo que fuera que la ayudara a salir de ahí. Por su cabeza pasaban mil cosas. Estaba preocupada por Anna. Y por Regina. ¿Cómo estaría su reino?

-Esta bien- dijo Elsa, aceptando por fin y tomando asiento- ¿qué tienes que decir?-

-Lo siento mucho, Elsa, me equivoqué- dijo Hans- fui un tonto, y me dejé manipular y engañar por otro hombre- y comenzó a relatarle la historia que William le había contado, de como lo habían usado para quitarla del camino y poder invadir Arendelle para tomar a la princesa Regina. La reina de las nieves comenzó a alarmarse. ¡Su país estaba en peligro!

Una vez que Hans terminó su relato, se acercó a Elsa, que esta vez no se levantó asustada. Hans abrió sus grilletes, dejándola libre, y después se puso de rodillas delante de ella, apoyando ambas manos en el suelo e inclinando su cabeza hacia abajo.

-Le pido humildemente que me perdone, su majestad- dijo Hans. Elsa sonrió levemente y asintió- le prometo que la llevaré de regreso a Arendelle, sana y salva, y cumpliré el castigo que usted decida que es justo para mí…-

-Gracias, Hans- dijo Elsa, aunque a Hans no le parecía que estuviera muy convencida. Pero el príncipe estuvo satisfecho, por lo pronto.

-Por favor, sígueme- dijo Hans- mi hermano estaba ayudándome a conseguir un barco para llevarte a Arendelle lo más pronto posible.

Elsa siguió a Hans fuera de la celda y por los pasillos del castillo, para después tomar un carruaje y dirigirse al muelle. Elsa sonrió. La pesadilla, al parecer, ya iba a terminar. Hans la llevaría de regreso a Arendelle.

x-x-x

La siguiente noche, todos en el castillo de Arendelle se fueron a dormir con una gran preocupación. Quien sabe de qué sería capaz Hans. Anna estaba furiosa, pero esperaba que estuviera bien.

Habían planeado que al día siguiente Kristoff iría como delegado a las Islas del Sur a exigir una explicación por la ausencia de Elsa, junto con una importante flota. Anna quería que saliera ese mismo día, pero la preparación de la flota tomaba tiempo, y tendría que ser hasta la mañana.

Los planes de Anna parecieron no agradarle mucho a Bastian. Por supuesto que se preocupaba por Elsa, pero la presencia de esos alemanes, y la amenaza que quizá una gran parte del ejército de Arendelle se ausentaría lo hacían sentir muy intranquilo. Regina no parecía preocupada, pero Bastian sabía como funcionaba el mundo. Meditaba si sería mejor tomar refugio en otro país mientras gran parte de la fuerza militar de Arendelle estaba en las Islas intentando rescatar a Elsa.

Bastian suspiró y le dio sorbo a su taza de té. Había tomado asiento en su lugar habitual, el sillón en la habitación de Regina, pensando cual sería su siguiente movimiento. No podía conciliar el sueño con esa preocupación.

De pronto, un fuerte estruendo proveniente del exterior alarmó a Bastian. Sin despertar a Regina, el joven se levantó para cruzar la habitación y miró por la ventana. Un grupo de soldados, vestidos con uniforme del ejército alemán, se acercaban a la entrada del castillo. Estaban atacando a los soldados de Arendelle y disparando contra la puerta externa del palacio, con la intención de romperla. El joven general palideció. Sabía que iban por Regina. Había tenido razón sobre los alemanes todo ese tiempo. El momento había llegado.

-Regina, ¡Regina, despierta!- exclamó Bastian, moviéndola para despertarla. La joven abrió los ojos, asustada y confundida- ¡tenemos que irnos pronto! Están atacando el castillo…- añadió antes de que ella dijera una sola palabra.

Regina se levantó de golpe y tomó su capa negra, con la que había llegado a Arendelle, para ponérsela encima inmediatamente.

-Espera, tenemos que avisar a Anna y a Kristoff- dijo Regina, y Bastian le dirigió una mirada mortificada, pues el ataque era inminente y no sabía cuanto tiempo tenían- por favor, Bastian, ellos nos ayudaron…-

-Tienes razón, están bien- aceptó Bastian, intentando calmarse y pensar un poco mejor- apúrate…-

Regina asintió y siguió a Bastian. Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación de Anna, y ésta se levantó alarmada. No había podido dormir muy bien, pensando en lo que había sucedido con Elsa.

-Anna, están atacando el castillo- le dijo Regina- tenemos que salir de aquí…-

Anna tenía mil preguntas en su cabeza, pero se levantó y asintió. Llamó a los guardias, quienes se apresuraron a salir del edificio a la explanada, para cerrar las puertas y defender el castillo. Kristoff, que había escuchado el estruendo desde su habitación, se apresuró a unirse a ellos.

-Las puertas del patio del palacio aún están cerradas, pero no tardarán en ceder- observó Bastian,

-Podemos huir por la puerta trasera del castillo, en la orilla del fiordo- dijo Kristoff ahí hay un bote que Elsa me permitió guardar en caso de una emergencia. Podemos ir a la montaña norte, al castillo de hielo que construyó Elsa hace tiempo. Quizá ahí no nos sigan. Y si lo hacen, Marshmellow puede ayudarnos-

-Suena bien esa idea, Kristoff- dijo Bastian, pensativo, mirando a su alrededor por si había algún enemigo- vamos…-

Las dos chicas siguieron a Bastian. A Anna le impresionó que el joven general hubiera analizado las salidas del castillo desde que llegaron. Bajaron la escalera circular a toda prisa, y se dirigieron a la puerta principal, por donde Elsa había salido una vez, y congelado las fuentes.

Otro fuerte estruendo se escuchó. La enorme puerta de madera que cerraba el patio del castillo fue destruida por una bala de cañón, creando una abertura por la que, con dificultad, podía caber un hombre.

"Maldición", pensó Bastian. No tendrían suficiente tiempo para rodear el castillo y salir por la puerta trasera hacia el bote a la orilla del fiordo. Vio con desesperación como un hombre ya estaba cruzando hacia dentro. Si tenían armas, no importaba si huían corriendo.

-Kristoff- dijo Bastian rápidamente, haciendo un gesto significativo con su rostro- recuerda lo que te pedí… cuida a Regina, por favor…-

Kristoff supo de que estaba hablando Bastian, y asintió. Bastian se quedaría a intentar detener a los enemigos de alguna manera. Sabía que no tenían muchas opciones. Regina pareció adivinar lo que sucedía cuando Bastian le quitó su capa y se la puso él mismo.

-¡Bastian!- exclamó Regina, al ver a Bastian cubriéndose con la capucha- ¿los quieres distraer mientras huimos? No puedes hacer eso, no lo hagas…-

-Juré a tu padre protegerte con mi vida, y eso voy a hacer- dijo Bastian, sonriendo. Sacó de su cuello la medalla que le había dado su padre y se la mostró- se lo prometí, Regina. No perderé mi honor y no romperé mi promesa al rey-

Regina lo miró con desesperación y asintió. Con un rápido abrazo, dejó a su guardián y siguió a Kristoff y a Anna hacia el establo, del lado derecho del castillo, para escabullirse por ahí hacia la salida posterior.

Bastian se guardó la medalla debajo de su camisa, se ajustó bien la capa alrededor de su cuerpo y la capucha sobre su cabeza, para que no se notara que era él, y corrió al lado contrario, asegurándose de ser visto por el enemigo. Los dos primeros hombres que cruzaron la puerta, quienes lo vieron, instintivamente lo siguieron.

Bastian se desplazó por el patio, por el puente de Arendelle y por algunas calles aledañas al castillo en la ciudad. Mientras corría para intentar perder a sus perseguidores, calculando que ya había dado suficiente tiempo a Kristoff para llegar a la otra orilla del fiordo, se encontró a los dos soldados con uniforme danés, quienes lo habían ayudado a llevar a Regina a Arendelle.

-Lukas, Heinz- dijo Bastian, haciéndoles una señal para que lo siguieran cuando estaba a punto de pasar junto a ellos- apresúrense, los logré engañar, nuestros enemigos vienen detrás de…-

No pudo terminar de hablar, pues sus dos antiguos aliados, en vez de ayudarlo a escapar, lo detuvieron y lo golpearon a la altura del abdomen, dejándolo sin aire y haciendo que sangrara nuevamente su herida.

-¿Pero que…?- trató decir el joven, sin voz.

Bastian apretó los dientes de dolor, mirando a sus antiguos compañeros con incredulidad. ¿Lo estaban traicionando? No pudo pensar más en ello, pues los hombres que venían siguiéndolo lo alcanzaron. Dos de los soldados con uniformes alemanes, mucho más altos que él, lo tomaron por los brazos, impidiendo que se moviera. Uno de los daneses, Lukas, le arrancó la espada del cinturón.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué es esto?- dijo una voz conocida. Era herr Kant, el mismo que había pedido permiso a Anna de hacer puerto en Arendelle. El horrible hombre levantó forzadamente la capucha y reveló el rostro de Bastian- estas sí son noticias. ¿Quien diría que el famoso general Müller cayó en mi trampa?- miró a su alrededor- ¿y dónde está tu princesa, eh? De seguro querrás que ella te haga compañía…-

Bastian entrecerró sus ojos negros y sacudió la cabeza. Herr Kant se volvió al hombre junto a él.

-¿Tienen noticias de nuestro objetivo?- dijo herr Kant.

-Al parecer, la princesa huyó con Anna de Arendelle y sir Kristoff Bjorgman por la salida trasera…- dijo uno de los soldados daneses- el general Müller engañó a los otros para que lo siguieran y ellos tuvieran oportunidad de escapar…-

Herr Kant se volvió a Bastian.

-Así que tú te sacrificaste por ella, ¿no?- dijo herr Kant- vamos, te mostraré algo. Creo que, después de todo tu esfuerzo, te has ganado el derecho de ver como fracasa tu plan y muere tu princesa-

Los dos soldados arrastraron a Bastian, quien estaba debilitado por su herida y no tenía bastantes fuerzas para resistirse. Lo obligaron a cruzar con ellos hacia la costa. Desde ahí, se podían ven unas luces moviéndose, que mirando mejor correspondían a las dos princesas y a Kristoff, luchando junto con Olaf, por subir por la montaña, guiados por la luz de sus antorchas. Había algo de distancia que tomaría tiempo seguir a pie, pero herr Kant sacó un rifle.

-Pon mucha atención, Müller, para que veas morir a tu princesa- dijo herr Kant, mientras Bastian, detrás de él y fuertemente tomado de los brazos por los dos soldados, miraba horrorizado que el hombre estaba apuntando a Regina- y por cierto, nunca he fallado un tiro. El príncipe Mormoth me recompensará por esto…-

Bastian pensó rápidamente lo que tenía que hacer para evitarlo. Aflojó su cuerpo, fingiendo un desmayo. Los dos soldados que lo sostenían lo levantaron por los brazos. Eso era justo lo que necesitaba. Bastian, apoyado por los dos soldados, levantó sus piernas y, de una patada, empujó a herr Kant y lo hizo fallar el tiro.

Al parecer, el ruido provocado por la escopeta alertó a Kristoff, quien protegía ahora a las princesas, pues inmediatamente las antorchas se apagaron. Bastian sonrió astutamente, los enemigos habían perdido su oportunidad. Herr Kant se volvió a Bastian, furioso, y lo obligó a levantar la mirada tirándolo del cabello.

-Te crees muy listo, ¿verdad, Müller?- dijo herr Kant, escupiendo a los pies de Bastian- seguro tú conoces su plan… ¿a dónde llevaron a la princesa?-

Bastian guardó silencio, mirando desafiantemente a su enemigo, nuevamente entrecerrando los ojos. La montaña norte. Esas eran las tres palabras que Bastian no debía decir. Herr Kant miró con atención a Bastian. Tenía la camisa entreabierta del cuello, manchada de sangre a la altura del abdomen. En la abertura se podía ver alrededor de su cuello la medalla del rey Enok.

Herr Kant suavizó su mirada de enojo, se echó a reír y le arrancó la medalla del rey del cuello.

-Este joven general será un excelente obsequio para el príncipe Mormoth- dijo herr Kant, soltando los cabellos de Bastian- y un rehén formidable para que la princesa se entregue voluntariamente… ¡llévenselo! Ya saben que hacer-

Los dos hombres arrastraron a Bastian al barco, dispuestos a encadenarlo y arrojarlo a una de las celdas en la parte más profunda del mismo. Mientras tanto, herr Kant miró la medalla con una sonrisa, y después organizó un equipo de búsqueda para encontrar a la princesa Regina y a sus acompañantes, Anna de Arendelle y Kristoff Bjorgman.

x-x-x

Hans había encontrado un barco listo, e inmediatamente zarpó rumbo a Arendelle con una tripulación escasa. Para que Elsa estuviera tranquila, Hans dijo a toda la tripulación que nadie se acercaría a ella y que la obedecieran como si se tratara de él mismo. Hans le cedió el camarote principal, en el que la reina de las nieves se encerró la mayor parte del tiempo.

Al caer la noche, Hans fue a llamar a la puerta del camarote de Elsa. Tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella. No sabía porqué, pero ya no tenía sentimientos negativos hacia la reina de las nieves. Al contrario.

Después de llamar a la puerta, Elsa lo dejó pasar. Aún estaba un poco cautelosa con él. Hans lo podía comprender. Después de como se había comportado, era de esperarse que la reina Elsa no le hubiera creído inmediatamente de su espectacular cambio.

-¿Qué sucede, Hans?- preguntó Elsa, solemne y seria. Ya no era la joven reina con la sonrisa encantadora en el baile de máscaras. Ya no era la joven asustada en su calabozo. Ahora era la reina, que estaba en control y, por lo que Hans sentía, estaba molesta.

"Claro, tonto", pensó Hans para sí mismo "la golpeaste, la secuestraste, la amenazaste… ¿porqué no estaría molesta?"

-Muy pronto llegaremos a Arendelle- dijo Hans, sonriendo para liberar la tensión- quizá reciba otro golpe en la nariz por parte de tu hermana. Y tú, quizá me congeles y me mandes en un bloque de hielo a casa-

-Quizá- dijo Elsa, sonriendo levemente ante la idea.

Hans respiró tranquilo, ahora que la vio sonreír. Se sentó junto a ella , en el borde de la cama del camarote, y la miró a los ojos. Sus ojos eran hermosamente azules. Y sus labios…

-Hans- susurró Elsa. Hans sintió que Elsa puso sus frías manos sobre las de él, y sonrió.

-E… Elsa- dijo Hans, cerrando los ojos, sin poder dejar de imaginar los suaves labios de Elsa. Se acercó al rostro de la reina, esperando sentir el frío contacto con ellos. Pero el contacto nunca llegó. Elsa soltó sus manos y tomó su rostro con ambas manos.

-Oh, Hans- dijo Elsa, con su dulce voz, pero solemne y seria- si tan solo hubiera alguien allá afuera que te amara…-

Hans abrió los ojos de golpe ante la frialdad de las palabras de la reina de las nieves, para ver a Elsa levantándose del borde de la cama y alejándose de él. Hans intentó levantarse también, seguirla, pero no pudo. Vio sus manos encadenadas y atrapadas por gruesos grilletes de hielo. Elsa los había hecho mientras tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Lo siento, Hans, dijo Elsa, dirigiéndose a la puerta del camarote- no puedo arriesgarme a que me engañes otra vez, como engañaste a Anna-

-No te estoy engañando, Elsa- dijo Hans- lo que siento por ti es real. Yo estoy arrepentido de lo que hice, y quiero ayudarte…-

-Entonces obedece y quédate quieto aquí- dijo Elsa con la misma frialdad- no puedo arriesgarme a que regreses a las Islas del Sur, donde tus hermanos seguramente te dejarán en libertad. Se te juzgará en Arendelle y, probablemente, se te condenará a muerte…-

Hans se quedó helado, como si Elsa hubiera usado su poder contra él. Se lo merecía por lo que acababa de hacer. Que tonto había sido. Ella nunca lo iba a perdonar.

"Oh, Hans, si tan solo hubiera alguien allá afuera que te amara…"

La voz de Elsa resonó en su mente. Hans se quedó inmóvil, triste, aceptando su destino, mientras Elsa salió del camarote para preguntar al capitán cuanto más faltaba para llegar a su destino.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Uy, ¿no sintieron el frío? Bueno, ya vieron que Elsa no tiene síndrome de Estocolmo. Golpe bajo para Hans, se lo merece aunque sea un poquito… ¡me encanta leer sus comentarios! Sigan disfrutando la historia. Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Capítulo 8

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 8

Después del viaje por las montañas, y de algunas direcciones mal dadas por Anna y corregidas por Kristoff, que conocía mejor la montaña, llegaron al castillo de hielo que Elsa había construido cuando huyó de Arendelle.

La mayor parte del castillo estaba intacto y en buenas condiciones. Solo el piso de arriba, donde el candelabro estaba destrozado y las puertas de balcón rotas por el ataque de los secuaces del duque de Weselton. El piso de abajo estaba limpio y sorpresivamente cálido.

-Es hermoso- dijo Regina, distrayéndose por primera vez de su tristeza por haber dejado atrás a Bastian. Recordó lo que había sucedido. El hecho de que el rey Enok le hubiera dado a Bastian la medalla real quería decir que su padre no creía que fuera a sobrevivir. Y Regina sintió que ese día había perdido tanto a su padre como a Bastian, ya que el joven no se reunió con ellos después del escape.

Anna pareció notarlo.

-Estará bien- le dijo Anna.

Regina la miró con incredulidad.

-Anna tiene razón- dijo Kristoff, apoyándola- si los enemigos lo tienen, querrán mantenerlo vivo en caso de que tu regreses a intentar salvarlo. Mientras tú estés a salvo, lo mantienes a salvo a él-

Regina parpadeó ante las palabras de Kristoff, meditando lo que había dicho. Pero Kristoff tenía razón. Mientras ella estuviera a salvo, sus enemigos lo mantendrían vivo para usarlo como señuelo. Suspiró. Tenía esperanza de volverlo a ver.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Regina.

-Tenemos dos problemas- dijo Anna, pensativa- el primero es que ya sabemos quien está involucrado en la desaparición de Elsa. Hans. Pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora, hasta que los soldados de Arendelle rechacen a este grupo de invasores- esto último lo dijo con cierta amargura- y después, sobre que vamos a hacer para ayudar a Bastian…-

-Quizá cuando Elsa vuelva- dijo Kristoff- ella podría…-

-Elsa podría con sus poderes detenerlos a todos- dijo Olaf de pronto- congelar el fiordo y los barcos-

-En la mañana iré con Sven con Oaken- dijo Kristoff- seguramente él tendrá noticias de cuando sea seguro volver al palacio.

Los tres se miraron entre sí, mientras observaban a Marshmellow patrullar los alrededores, por si alguien se atrevía a acercarse. No sabían que otra cosa hacer. Si alguien había planeado esto, lo hizo en el momento justo, sin la poderosa reina de las nieves para defender su reino.

x-x-x

El barco en el que viajaba el mensajero llegó al muelle proveniente de las Islas del Sur. Tan pronto llegó a tierra, el mensajero bajó y corrió hacia el castillo. El sabía la urgencia de su mensaje, el príncipe regente William se lo había explicado.

Cruzó el umbral del castillo. Todos los miembros de la corte imperial lo miraron con curiosidad. El emperador se levantó de su asiento, sorprendido de la urgencia en el rostro del mensajero, y toda la corte hizo lo mismo.

-Su majestad- exclamó el mensajero- mensaje urgente del príncipe regente William de las Islas del Sur para su persona, o para la emperatriz Georgiana-

Georgiana se levantó también, alarmada. ¿Había pasado algo con su padre?

El emperador tomó la carta y, con un movimiento de su mano, hizo que toda la corte saliera. Herr Meyer quiso quedarse, pero el emperador insistió y lo hizo salir. El mensajero permaneció de pie frente a ambos mientras que Georgiana miraba insistentemente al emperador.

-¿Philipp?- insistió Georgiana, poniendo su mano en el hombro de su esposo, cuando éste no respondía al terminar de leer la carta- ¿pasó algo con mi padre?-

-No, Georgiana, no te alarmes- dijo rápidamente Philipp- él está bien, pero…-

-¿Pero…?- dijo Georgiana.

En el rostro normalmente bondadoso de Philipp se formó una mueca de enojo y rabia. Georgiana jamás lo había visto tan furioso. La joven emperatriz dio un paso atrás. El emperador alzó la voz y llamó a sus guardias.

-¿Su majestad?- dijo uno de los guardias.

-Arresten inmediatamente a herr Meyer y a sus sirvientes, bajo los cargos de conspiración y alta traición- dijo el emperador- y después, preparen una flota para zarpar a Arendelle cuanto antes. Más tardar mañana a primera hora-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo el capitán de los guardias, retirándose.

-Philipp, ¿qué es lo que sucede?- dijo Georgiana con voz dulce, pero asustada, ante las acciones de su esposo.

-Han sucedido muchas cosas- dijo Philipp, intentando suavizar su mirada- tu… hermano Hans cometió un grave error, pero fue engañado por herr Meyer. Y nosotros también. Hemos estado ayudando a un villano sin saberlo, y creo que lo mejor será arreglar las cosas-

Georgiana no entendió lo que dio él. Philipp tomó la carta de William y se la leyó a su esposa. Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa e incredulidad. ¿Hans había secuestrado a la reina Elsa? Parpadeó, preocupada. Habían cometido un grave error. Ahora tenían un gran problema.

x-x-x

Elsa sonrió cuando llegaron a Arendelle. Por fin iba a poder arreglar las cosas. Una vez que el puerto estuvo a la vista, y vio la gran grieta en la puerta del palacio, dejó escapar una exclamación de sorpresa. Frunció el entrecejo y entró violentamente al camarote donde estaba Hans.

-¿Qué es lo que le has hecho a mi reino?- exclamó Elsa, furiosa. Todo el camarote se cubrió de hielo, y Hans dio un paso atrás.

-No… no sé de que hablas- dijo Hans, genuinamente sorprendido- yo…-

-¿Tu plan era vengarte de mi destruyendo mi reino mientras no estaba- dijo Elsa- y luego traerme a ver lo que habías hecho? ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana?-

-Yo no hice nada- dijo Hans- lo juro, yo cometí un error, pero no he…-

-Te lo advierto, Hans- dijo Elsa, con una mirada furiosa, lanzando varios carámbanos en el suelo alrededor del príncipe.

-Lo juro, Elsa- dijo Hans, mirando nervioso la reacción de Elsa- te dije que herr Meyer me dio este barco para cumplir mi venganza, pero me arrepentí-

Elsa lo miró sin cambiar su rostro furioso.

-William me dijo que herr Meyer me usó para tenderle una trampa a una princesa que estaba en su país- continuó Hans.

Elsa parpadeó. Entonces la habían atacado para llegar a Regina. ¿O era otra de las mentiras de Hans? Después de todo, él la había espiado durante el baile y sabía la situación con ella. Pero, ¿cómo conocía a herr Meyer? Quizá por su hermana la emperatriz de Alemania. Quizá había inventado toda esa historia para ganarse su confianza.

-Lo siento, Hans- dijo Elsa- no permitiré que vuelvas a engañarme. No te escucharé-

-Elsa, por favor- dijo Hans, acercándose y tomando sus manos. La misma sensación eléctrica que sintió en el baile los recorrió a ambos. El príncipe la miró- ya no soy el mismo, yo no te estoy mintiendo…-

-¡No me toques!- dijo Elsa soltándose después de un segundo.

-Elsa, escúchame por favor…-

Pero Elsa no siguió escuchando. Salió del camarote y congeló la puerta para evitar que Hans saliera. Los marineros la miraron, asustados, y dieron varios pasos atrás. Elsa saltó por la borda del barco hacia el fiordo, congelando el agua a sus pies, y se apresuró caminando hacia el castillo de la misma manera.

Cuando Elsa llegó al castillo, sus soldados y Kai la recibieron sorprendidos.

-¡Reina Elsa!- dijeron los soldados.

-¡Su majestad!- dijo Kai- estábamos muy preocupados por usted…-

-Estoy bien- dijo Elsa, aunque su vestido estaba sucio y sus cabellos desordenados, sonriendo de manera tranquilizadora- ¿dónde está Anna?-

-Su majestad, anoche hubo un ataque contra el castillo- dijo Kai- el mensajero alemán llamado herr Kant y un grupo de soldados rompieron las puertas principales para entrar al castillo-

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Elsa, preocupada- ¿Anna está bien?-

-El objetivo del ataque era la princesa Regina- continuó Kai- por fortuna, sir Kristoff logró sacar a la princesa Anna y a la princesa Regina justo a tiempo, y huyeron a las montañas…-

"Seguramente a mi castillo de hielo", pensó Elsa, suspirando aliviada.

-Desafortunadamente tomaron un prisionero, y al parecer estuvieron satisfechos con eso- dijo Kai tristemente- el general Bastian Müller-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-Está bien, Kai, haga que reparen eso- dijo Elsa, señalando la puerta- y mande a un grupo de soldados al barco de las Islas del Sur. Encontrarán que ahí se encuentra prisionero el príncipe Hans. Llévenlo a prisión-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo Kai.

-Yo iré a buscar a Anna y a los otros- dijo Elsa- creo que ya se donde están…-

x-x-x

Mormoth era un hombre impresionantemente alto. Tenía sus largos cabellos de color rubio oscuro, igual que su prima la princesa Regina. Sin embargo, sus ojos castaños no eran bondadosos como los de ella. Su color era marrón rojizo, que le daba un aire malvado.

El príncipe estaba sentado en el trono de Dinamarca, solo, vestido con las ropas del rey y con la corona real sobre su cabeza. Pero Mormoth no estaba feliz, ya que aún no era rey. Estaba esperando las noticias de la muerte de Regina para que su plan estuviera completo.

Además, escuchó que hubo un problema en su plan. Sus espías en las Islas del Sur habían sido arrestados, y también herr Meyer en Alemania estaba bajo arresto y siendo interrogado por el emperador Philipp.

"Ese tonto de Philipp", pensaba Mormoth, "el chico sin talento que llegó a ser el gobernante de un basto imperio. ¿Y yo? Solo era el sobrino del rey… pero ya no más…"

Mormoth sonrió al escuchar que llegó herr Kant proveniente de Arendelle. Esperaba que fueran buenas noticias. Herr Kent entró a la sala del trono, seguido por varios hombres, dos de ellos traían arrastrando a Bastian Müller. Mormoth los miró furioso, pero pronto su mente formó un plan, y sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno, herr Kant- dijo Mormoth- te pedí que me trajeras el cadáver de mi prima, no a su guardaespaldas vivo. No era tan difícil, sin la reina de las nieves en Arendelle-

Bastian frunció el entrecejo, temblando de horror ante las palabras de Mormoth. Además, no le gustó nada lo que dijo sobre Elsa. ¿Estaba él involucrado en su desaparición? Sintió un golpe de culpa, al pensar que había provocado problemas a la reina de Arendelle. Pero ahora tenía algo más urgente en que pensar.

-Su majestad, recibimos sus órdenes y las llevamos a cabo, pero la princesa Anna de Arendelle contribuyó con la huída de su prima- dijo herr Kant. Señaló a Bastian- y el general Müller nos engañó para permitirles escapar…-

Mormoth se levantó sonriendo, y se acercó al joven general. A Bastian no le gustó nada la expresión del rostro del hombre mucho más alto que él, que lo obligó a alzar la vista.

-General Bastian Müller- dijo Mormoth- he escuchando mucho sobre ti. Eras el general más joven en el ejército de mi tío, el difunto rey Enok. Y supe que a tus diecinueve años comandaste una de las batallas más decisivas en la pasada guerra, ¿no es así?- sonrió, obligándolo a levantar aún más la vista tirando de sus cabellos negros. Bastian guardó un silencio desafiante- y finalmente, según lo que me han contado mis espías, la princesa Regina seguramente está enamorada de ti…-

-No es verdad- dijo Bastian, hablando por primera vez desde que lo habían capturado. Sintió un vuelco cuando el príncipe dijo eso.

Mormoth se echó a reír. Soltó sus cabellos, e hizo un gesto a herr Kant. El hombre puso la medalla que el rey Enok había dado a Bastian en manos del malvado príncipe.

-Ya veremos si es cierto o no, general- dijo Mormoth, cerrando su mano alrededor de su medalla, dando un paso atrás, y habló más fuerte- que todo el reino y el extranjero lo sepa. En siete días el general Bastian Müller, usando la medalla del difunto rey Enok alrededor de su cuello, será ejecutado en la plaza principal por el delito de alta traición- sonrió, y susurró al oído de Bastian- vemos si tu princesa no viene a intentar hacer algo por salvarte…-

Mormoth rió cruelmente, e hizo una seña para que se llevaran al joven al calabozo. Se dejó caer sobre el trono y siguió riendo mientras seguía inspeccionando la medalla del rey. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Regina cayera en su trampa. Sin la ayuda de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, su prima no tendría una sola oportunidad de sobrevivir.

x-x-x

Elsa se apresuró a la montaña norte. No tardó mucho tiempo cuando llego a su palacio de hielo. Sonrió. La nieve de la montaña no podía detenerla. Al contrario, le daba velocidad.

Cuando estuvo frente al castillo, escuchó un gruñido fuerte.

-¡Marshmellow!- exclamó Elsa con un falso tono ofendido- ¿no me reconoces? Soy yo…-

Marshmellow sonrió al ver a su creadora, dándose cuenta de su torpeza.

-Dime, Marshmellow- dijo Elsa- ¿está mi hermana aquí?-

Marshmellow asintió, y se hizo a un lado para que la reina de las nieves pudiera subir por la escalera de hielo hacia el palacio. Abrió la puerta.

-¡Anna!- exclamó Elsa una vez que entró, y su voz hizo eco en el castillo. Unos minutos de silencio, y Elsa comenzó a preocuparse. ¿Estarían bien?

-¿Elsa?- por fin, la voz de Anna resonó por el palacio. Elsa sonrió.

-Sí, aquí estoy- dijo Elsa. Anna salió detrás de uno de las columnas de hielo y corrió a abrazar a su hermana- tranquila Anna, estoy bien, ¿están bien ustedes?-

Kristoff y Olaf corrieron tras Anna, sonriendo. Regina los alcanzó, un poco triste.

-Sí, claro- dijo Anna, luchando por no echarse a llorar al sentirse aliviada de ver a su hermana a salvo- fuimos atacados por los alemanes. Herr Kant es un traidor. Y parece que hay un espía en el castillo, Elsa-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-Parecía que los alemanes ya sabían que no estabas aquí para defender el reino, Elsa- dijo Regina tristemente- Bastian tenía razón en lo que dijo, supieron el momento justo para atacar…-

-Kai me dijo lo que sucedió con Bastian- dijo Elsa tristemente- lo siento…-

-¿Qué pasó contigo, Elsa?- preguntó Anna.

-Hans- dijo Elsa- Hans me secuestró esa noche. Creo que estaba aliado con los enemigos de Regina, pues me dijo que herr Meyer le dio el barco en el que huyó de Arendelle, sin el conocimiento del emperador…-

-Entonces, armando las cosas- dijo Regina-¿herr Meyer y herr Kant son mis enemigos?-

-Según Hans, herr Meyer lo engañó, diciéndole que lo ayudaría a… vengarse de nosotros por lo que sucedió en Arendelle- dijo Elsa- que los dos soldados que te acompañaban, así como uno de mis consejeros, trabajan para tu primo Mormoth-

Regina reprimió un escalofrío. Mormoth. Su primo era el responsable de todo el daño que estaba recibiendo Arendelle. Bastian estaba bajo el poder de Mormoth. Tembló.

-Volvamos a Arendelle- dijo Elsa- reordenemos las cosas y veamos que podamos hacer…-

x-x-x

Hans había sido arrastrado a uno de los calabozos de Arendelle. El príncipe bufó ante la ironía. Estaba encerrado y encadenado en el mismo calabozo donde había encerrado a Elsa hacía unos meses, después de traerla de su palacio de hielo. Ahora él estaba encerrado, encadenado a la pared.

Elsa. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? Después de haberla vuelto a ver, Hans se había dado cuenta que había salvado a la reina en su palacio de hielo por la misma razón por la que la había traído de vuelta a Arendelle de las Islas del Sur. Hans tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Sentimientos muy fuertes. Pero nuevamente, ¿qué estaba pensando Hans?

Hans bufó otra vez. Por supuesto que Elsa estaría horrorizada. No podía pedirle a la reina de las nieves que se enamore de su secuestrador, de su casi-asesino. Y claro que su extraña conducta que cambió de la noche a la mañana la alarmó. Bajó la cabeza tristemente.

Quizá Hans tenía razón, y Elsa había estado todo el tiempo enamorada de ese general Müller, el legendario joven danés que hacía tres años había ganado una de las más grandes batallas de la historia. Y, según lo que había escuchado de Kai y los soldados de Arendelle, el general había sido capturado por los invasores la noche anterior. Miró al suelo.

Estaba en la misma ciudad y, ahora, Hans sentía que Elsa estaba más lejos que nunca.

x-x-x

Elsa volvió a Arendelle con su hermana, Kristoff y la princesa Regina. A sir Khellberg no le hacía mucha gracia todo lo que había pasado. El presidente del consejo reunió a todos los consejeros para hacer una petición a la reina Elsa, para pedir a la princesa Regina se fuera de Arendelle. Los consejeros llamaron a la reina a la mañana siguiente para informarles su decisión.

-Su majestad- dijo sir Khellberg- la presencia de la princesa Regina es un riesgo para usted y para todo el pueblo de Arendelle. Solo mire lo que le sucedió a usted por su culpa…-

-Dos guardias de su majestad fueron seriamente heridos- dijo uno de los consejeros.

-Y cuantiosos daños en la estructura del castillo- añadió otro.

-El pueblo de Arendelle no puede seguir pagando con sus impuestos por la estancia de la princesa- agregó sir Khellberg- seguro usted comprende eso…-

Elsa guardó silencio. Su vista pasó de sir Khellberg a sir Tresh, que había estado en silencio. Recordó lo que sir Tresh le había dicho. Hubo un momento en el que pensaba que sir Tresh era el espía de Mormoth en su consejo, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

Elsa se puso de pie.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo- dijo la reina de las nieves- en este momento nuestro país aliado necesita ayuda, y se lo proporcionaremos. Así que no, no expulsaré a la princesa Regina. Y yo asumiré la responsabilidad-

Sir Tresh sonrió levemente, y sir Khellberg parecía molesto.

Un mensajero entró a buscar a Elsa.

-Su majestad, tengo un par de mensajes urgentes para usted- dijo el mensajero, entregándole dos hojas de papel. Elsa las abrió mientras los consejeros seguían discutiendo.

La primera era un aviso del general de los puertos. Varios barcos de la flota del Imperio Alemán, incluyendo el del emperador, habían llegado. El emperador Philipp solicitaba una audiencia con Elsa.

-¡No los puedes recibir!- dijo Anna- los hombres que nos atacaron y se llevaron a Bastian son alemanes también…-

-¿Querrán venir por Regina?- preguntó Kristoff. Regina los miró, un tanto preocupada, pero Elsa sacudió la cabeza.

-No, atacaron porque sabían que yo no estaba para detenerlos- dijo Elsa- por lo que dice en este mensaje, el rey Philipp ni siquiera parece enterado de que estuve ausente. Y si intentan algo…- añadió, mostrándoles sus manos con su usual brillo azul.

Elsa abrió la segunda carta, que era una noticia enviada de Dinamarca. El rey Enok había sido ejecutado hacía unas semanas por el príncipe Mormoth. Y dentro de cinco días, Bastian Müller, general de los ejércitos del difunto rey, sería ejecutado públicamente en la plaza principal de Copenhague por alta traición.

Elsa tembló al leer la carta. Estaba firmada por el mismo Mormoth. No podía creer tanto cinismo. Regina, de pie junto a Elsa, leyó la carta y, sin poder permanecer fuerte por más tiempo, se echó a llorar y cayó de rodillas.

-Regina…- dijo Anna, arrodillándose junto a ella, mientras Kristoff las miraba con tristeza y Elsa contenía su enojo para no congelar nada.

-Mi… mi padre…- dijo Regina entre sollozos- y ahora Bastian… solo estaban tratando de protegerme… y ahora no puedo hacer nada, todo está perdido-

-Aún no- dijo Anna- Bastian aún esta con vida. ¿No lo ves? es una trampa para que vayas a intentar salvarlo…-

-Quizá será mejor que me entregue- dijo Regina- tal vez así lo liberarán-

Elsa alzó las cejas en un gesto de incredulidad.

-No puedes hacer eso- dijo Elsa- todo lo que hicieron Bastian y tu padre sería en vano. Encontraremos otra manera. Esto no se quedará así…-

x-x-x

Una vez que se aseguró que no venían a invadir Arendelle, Elsa recibió al emperador nuevamente en la sala del trono, acompañada esta vez por Anna, Kristoff y Regina. Elsa tenía sus poderes de hielo preparados por cualquier eventualidad. Los consejeros también asistieron.

El emperador y Georgiana cruzaron el umbral de la sala del trono, en una actitud mucho más humilde que la vez anterior. Ambos llegaron y se inclinaron ante Elsa, lo que sorprendió a la reina de las nieves.

-Su majestad- dijo el emperador Philipp- me temo que mi país, y mi persona, le debemos una disculpa a usted y a su reino. Nos encontramos engañados por nuestros propios ministros y los afectados han sido principalmente Arendelle y la princesa Regina de Dinamarca. El príncipe regente William de las Islas del Sur nos alertó de nuestro error y, tras interrogar a herr Meyer, nos dimos cuenta que era cierto…-

Elsa escuchó en silencio.

-Herr Meyer nos lo confirmó- continuó el emperador- engañó al príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, diciéndole que lo ayudarían a tomar su venganza, para que secuestrara la persona de la reina de Arendelle, dejando su reino indefenso para poder intentar asesinar a la princesa Regina-

Regina tembló, y Elsa reprimió un escalofrío. Era lo mismo que Hans le había dicho.

-Yo quiero pedir disculpas por mi actitud, y por las acciones de mi hermano Hans- agregó la emperatriz Georgiana- lo siento-

-Princesa Regina- dijo el emperador, sacando a Regina de sus pensamientos. La joven princesa, que estaba de pie del lado derecho de Elsa, dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar su nombr- pido disculpas por mi ministro, que había estado usando oro y hombres del Imperio para ayudar al usurpador Mormoth- Regina asintió- le ofrezco mis fuerzas y mi flota, para que pueda volver a Dinamarca y recupere su trono-

-Y yo también- dijo Elsa, volviéndose hacia ella- se arrepentirán de haber involucrado a Arendelle en sus planes-

Regina no podía creer lo que escuchaba. De estar completamente sola en Arendelle, ahora se le ofrecía el recurso de una flota y un ejército alemán, así como el apoyo de la reina de las nieves. Por primera vez, desde la noche en la que capturaron a Bastian, sonrió con la esperanza de recuperar el trono de su padre y a Bastian.

-Yo les tengo noticias- dijo Elsa, sacando la nota que había recibido- el general Bastian Müller será ejecutado públicamente en 5 días. Ese es el tiempo que tenemos para llegar a Copenhague-

-¿Su majestad está pensando en ir a Copenhague?- preguntó sir Tresh, que había estado en silencio con los otros consejeros.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo sir Khellberg- su majestad la reina no puede arriesgarse a ir a una guerra y dejar a su país…-

Elsa lo ignoró.

-Tenemos bastante tiempo- dijo el emperador- zarpamos en la mañana-

Regina sonrió. Georgiana se acercó a Elsa y se inclinó.

-Su majestad- dijo Georgiana- sé que es mucho pedir, pero ¿puedo hablar con Hans?-

Elsa la miró, evaluándola por unos segundos. Anna, a su lado, asintió, y Elsa aceptó.

-Esta bien- dijo la reina de las nieves, poniéndose de pie- vamos-

Mientras Elsa le ofrecía el brazo a Georgiana, sir Khellberg se interpuso en su camino, seguido de otros de los consejeros.

-¡Su majestad!- exclamó sir Khellberg- no estará pensando en ir a Dinamarca. Es peligroso, y ese malvado príncipe, Mormoth, no dudó en conspirar contra usted…-

Elsa sonrió, agradecida.

-Gracias, sir Khellberg- dijo Elsa- pero es una decisión tomada. Iremos-

Elsa iba a seguir caminando, cuando sir Khellberg la tomó por su brazo libre.

-Le ruego me perdone, su majestad- dijo sir Khellberg- pero debo insistir. No se si es peligroso para usted, y sospecho que sea una trampa de alguno de sus ministros. Sir Tresh parecía muy feliz de que llegaran los… visitantes alemanes-

Elsa miró alternadamente a Georgiana y a sir Khellberg.

-Esta bien- dijo Elsa- no iré, enviaré a mi hermana Anna y a sir Kristoff Bjorgman como mis representantes, y el último será quien dirigirá mi ejército…-

Sir Khellberg parecía aliviado.

-Oh, me da gusto, su majestad- dijo el presidente del consejo- no me gustaría que la hermosa reina de Arendelle estuviera en peligro en lo más mínimo…-

Sir Khellberg se inclinó y se retiró.

-¿Elsa?- preguntó Georgiana. La reina de las nieves solo sonrió para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

"Nadie debe enterarse que iré con ellos" pensó Elsa "según lo que dijeron, Mormoth tenía miedo a mi poder. Sabía que yo podía ayudar a Regina. Ese será su error…haberse metido conmigo"

x-x-x

¡Hola! ¿Qué les parece? Espero que les esté gustando hasta ahora. Las cosas están complicándose y enredándose más. Veremos que pasa más adelante. Espero que lo disfruten, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. Capítulo 9

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPÍTULO 9

Georgiana bajó a los calabozos, acompañada de Elsa. La reina de las nieves caminaba a paso dudoso. Georgiana miró los calabozos de Arendelle. No eran tan terribles como los de las Islas del Sur, o los del Imperio.

-Gracias, Elsa- dijo Georgiana- por ser bondadosa con Hans, a pesar de lo que trató de hacer-

Elsa sonrió levemente. Estaba muy molesta con Hans, pero después de escuchar la versión del emperador, quien la había escuchado directamente de uno de los conspiradores, Elsa tuvo una sensación algo más bondadosa con Hans. Se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Aquí esta- dijo Elsa- te dejaré entrar. Yo… no quiero hablar con él-

-Entiendo- dijo Georgiana con una leve sonrisa- si no te molesta…-

Elsa abrió la puerta del calabozo para dejarla entrar, y la cerró una vez que la emperatriz estuvo dentro. Se iba a ir a preparar todo para el viaje del día siguiente, pero decidió quedarse a escuchar la conversación.

Hans estaba mirando tristemente por la ventana, cuando la presencia de su hermana la sorprendió.

-¡Georgiana!- exclamó Hans- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-William nos contó la verdad de lo que había pasado. Toda la verdad- agregó Georgiana- oh, Hans, ¿cómo pudiste…?-

-Lo sé, Georgiana, soy un estúpido, puse a todos en riesgo. A ti, a nuestros hermanos, a nuestro padre- dijo Hans, desviando la mirada de su hermana- lo siento, lo siento mucho. No debí dejar que herr Meyer los engañara. No debí engañarte. No debí caer en su trampa…-

Georgiana lo miró a los ojos. Aunque había caído en su trampa, conocía a su hermano, y sabía que esta vez no estaba mintiendo.

-Pobre Elsa- dijo Georgiana de pronto- dejaste morir a su hermana, y trataste de cortar su cabeza. Con razón no le agradas-

Elsa, escuchando detrás de la puerta, dio un brinco al escuchar su nombre. Hans se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Hans, sacudiendo la cabeza sin soltarla- ¡me lo he estado repitiendo una y otra vez, Georgiana! ¡Elsa nunca me va a perdonar!-

Georgiana alzó las cejas al ver el dolor en los ojos de Hans. Y le llamó la atención que Hans miraba sus manos. Recordó lo que William había dicho: Hans había estado en el baile, espiando a la reina de Arendelle disfrazado. Así que él fue quien bailó con Elsa.

-¡La amas, Hans!-exclamó Georgiana de pronto, y Hans levantó la mirada- ¡amas a Elsa!-

Elsa dio un paso atrás, detrás la puerta, llevándose una mano al pecho, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Georgiana? Hans no emitió ninguna respuesta.

-Oh, Hans, estás metido en un enorme problema- dijo Georgiana.

-Lo sé- dijo Hans, con voz quebrada- lo peor de todo es que Elsa nunca me va a perdonar. Nunca…-

Hubo un instante de silencio entre los hermanos. Elsa no podía creerlo. ¿Era cierto que Hans la amaba? Entonces, ¿porqué la había secuestrado? Pero entonces recordó los sutiles detalles que tuvo Hans con ella. La protegió. La trajo de regreso. Y esa necesidad de tocar sus manos… ¿él sentía ese mismo impulso eléctrico que ella sentía cada vez que la piel del príncipe entraba en contacto con la suya? Aquello era demasiado. Elsa volvió a su habitación a toda prisa.

-Oh, Hans- dijo Georgiana- ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarte-

Hans sonrió tristemente.

-Yo me lo busqué, y me lo merezco- dijo Hans- si me quedo en esta celda para siempre o muero en manos de Elsa, será lo justo-

Georgiana sonrió. Su hermano realmente había cambiando. Suspiró.

-Solo espero que Elsa sea bondadosa contigo también así como lo es con todo su reino- dijo Georgiana, levantándose para retirarse- mañana me iré con Philipp. Partimos a la guerra contra el usurpador del trono de Dinamarca-

Hans levantó la vista para decir algo, pero desistió. Elsa no lo dejaría libre para ir a ayudar. Suspiró y le dio un abrazo.

-Que tengan suerte- dijo Hans- si quieres escribirme, ya sabes donde estoy-

Georgiana asintió.

-Adiós, Hans- dijo la emperatriz, saliendo por la puerta y cerrándola por fuera.

x-x-x

Elsa volvió a su cuarto tras escuchar lo que había dicho Hans. Le había preocupado mucho lo que había escuchado en los calabozos. De la conversación había llegado a dos conclusiones. Primero que nada, Hans no había mentido: era cierto que herr Meyer, quien trabajaba para el príncipe Mormoth, había engañado al príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Segundo, esos comportamientos extraños de Hans que tanto la habían asustado tenían un significado muy diferente al que ella había imaginado.

Hans la amaba. No la estaba tratando de engañar, como lo hizo con Anna. El tono de voz de Hans era auténtico, no parecía estar intentando engañar a Georgiana.

Elsa miró hacia el techo. Estaba cubierto de carámbanos, y caía una suave nevada. Elsa se ruborizó e hizo derretir la nieve y los carámbanos. Ese tema la ponía realmente nerviosa. Pero después de un rato de darle vueltas al problema, tuvo una idea. Hans era un buen almirante. Quizá podría ayudarles.

x-x-x

Eran los calabozos más terribles y tenebrosos en el mundo desde hacía unos meses, cuando el malvado príncipe había tomado el control. No dejaban de escucharse gritos tanto de miedo como de dolor. El olor en el calabozo era nauseabundo. Los prisioneros, muchos de los cuales llevaban varios meses ahí recluidos, otros que acababan de llegar, amontonados en las celdas de ocho o diez prisioneros cada uno, pero todos estaban igual de impresionados con la llegada de un prisionero a la última celda del pasillo.

Lo inusual de la mencionada celda es que tenía un solo prisionero, que tenía día y noche al menos dos guardias fuertemente armados en su puerta, que había un par de soldados que entraban a la celda al menos tres veces al día, y que su ocupante era uno de los prisioneros más famosos que habían estado en esos calabozos: el general Bastian Müller.

-No puedo creer que por fin lo hayan atrapado- dijo uno de los prisioneros, quien había pertenecido al ejército del difunto rey Enok- nadie nunca podía atraparlo, era demasiado inteligente, y sus estrategias eran perfectas-

-Yo escuché que se sacrificó, que se dejó atrapar por nuestra princesa en Arendelle- dijo otro de los presos- porque los hombres del príncipe Mormoth intentaron asesinarla-

-¿Y porqué vienen esos hombres?- preguntó un tercero.

-Lo tienen que forzar a comer- dijo el segundo de los presos- parece que el general Müller no quiere ser prisionero de Mormoth-

-No, lo que sucede es que no quiere ser usado como señuelo para capturar a la princesa- dijo el primero.

Apenas hubo dicho esto, un grupo de hombres fuertemente armados cruzó los pasillos entre las celdas. Los presos guardaron silencio y miraron por las pequeñas aberturas en las puertas de su celdas. Era nada menos que Mormoth y su guardia, que se dirigían a la celda mencionada. Los prisioneros guardaron silencio de inmediato, aunque no estuvieron ausentes los ruidos de sorpresa.

Bastian se encontraba fuertemente encadenado de manos y pies contra la pared, prácticamente colgando de sus cadenas. Su cabeza colgaba hacia abajo, y sus cabellos negros cubrían parte de sus ojos. Mormoth sonrió al verlo así, y se acercó.

-¿Qué sucede, general Müller?- dijo el príncipe en tono de burla- ¿no se siente bien el día de hoy?¿qué sucedió con su apetito? Entiendo que prefiere la compañía de la reina de Arendelle en vez de la de estos caballeros…-

Bastian no respondió. Mormoth lo tomó de sus cabellos para obligarlo a levantar su mirada ojerosa y cansada hacia él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?- dijo Bastian apretando los dientes.

-Tenemos que tenerte en buenas condiciones, Müller- dijo Mormoth, sonriendo maléficamente- no queremos que la princesa se decepcione de los cuidados que te hemos propiciado cuando te vea, ¿verdad?-

Bastian no respondió, solo miró al príncipe con odio.

-Entonces vas a comer lo que te traigamos, o vas a ser forzado a hacerlo- dijo el príncipe entre dientes.

-No me vas a usar- dijo Bastian con determinación, aunque con cansancio en su voz- voy a morir en esta celda antes de ser usado para que le pongas un dedo encima a nuestra verdadera reina-

-Pagué mucho dinero para que te trajeran aquí desde Arendelle, costaste muy caro, Bastian Müller- dijo el príncipe, perdiendo la paciencia y tirando con más fuerza el cabello del general, forzándolo a extender su cuello al máximo- me costó mucho trabajo quitar de en medio a la reina Elsa para lograr esto, y me vas a ayudar a conseguir a la princesa cuando intente venir a salvarte. Como te dije, vas a comer, o te forzaremos a hacerlo…-

Soltó a Bastian sin ninguna consideración, y el joven volvió a colgar de las cadenas. El príncipe salió, seguro de su guardia.

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente los barcos se dispusieron a zarpar de Arendelle. Hans estaba solo, mirando a través de la ventana, cuando le pareció escuchar a alguien entrar al pasillo entre las celdas. El gélido aire a su alrededor delataba de quien se trataba. Era su última oportunidad.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans. No era necesario, pues Elsa iba de todos modos hacia su celda.

La puerta se abrió, y Hans volvió a ver a la reina de las nieves. El frío de su presencia solo se podía comparar con la frialdad de su mirada. Hans la conocía. Algo la estaba molestando, y lo podía adivinar porque la temperatura traicionaba sus sentimientos.

-Elsa, por favor tienes que escucharme, yo…- comenzó Hans, y Elsa levantó una mano y lo silenció con la mirada.

-Ya te dije que no deseo escucharte- le dijo Elsa en su mismo tono frío- he venido porque necesito algo de ti para… olvidar lo que pasó. Solo escucha y permanece en silencio por un momento- añadió al ver que Hans quería decir algo.

Hans la miró. No sabía que era lo que Elsa le pediría, pero asintió en silencio.

-Estoy segura que estuviste espiando y sabes de lo que hablo- dijo Elsa- Regina quiere ir a Copenhague a detener la ejecución de su general y a reclamar su trono. Necesito… que hagas algo-

-Esta bien, solo dilo- dijo Hans.

-Bueno- dijo Elsa cuando finalmente Hans terminó de hablar- tengo una propuesta para hacerte…-

Hans la miró para darle a entender que la estaba escuchando.

-Vamos a ir a Dinamarca a liberar al general Müller y a que paguen por lo que hicieron- dijo Elsa en voz baja- sé que puede llegar a ser una trampa para Regina, y con mayor razón quiero ir para ayudarla. Sobre todo como retribución por haber intervenido en Arendelle para llevar a cabo sus planes-

Hans no dijo nada. ¿Entonces Elsa se sentía atraída hacia ese Müller? ¿O lo hacía solo como favor a su amiga, como decía? Hizo una mueca, pero la reina no se percató.

-¿Podrías ir con nosotros?- dijo Elsa- quizá necesitemos tu ayuda-

Hans dibujó en sus labios una leve sonrisa. ¡Iría con Elsa!

-Por supuesto, su majestad, yo…- dijo Hans, inclinándose.

-Con dos condiciones- dijo Elsa, interrumpiendo a Hans antes de que siguiera- no quiero escucharte hablar de nada que no tenga que ver con el objetivo de nuestro viaje. Y segundo, tendrás que ser vigilado en todo momento por mis soldados-

-Estoy de acuerdo, majestad- dijo Hans, y sin más, Elsa salió.

-Vendrán por ti en unos momentos- dijo Elsa, sin volverse a verlo. Se detuvo un segundo, y la reina volvió a tomar ese aire serio y frío- si vuelvo a sospechar que tramas algo en mi contra, volverás a tu hogar en un ataúd de hielo-

Hans volvió a sentarse y miró sus cadenas, sonriendo. Iría con Elsa. Pronto estaría libre. Tenía una nueva oportunidad.

x-x-x

Regina, sin embargo, abordó tristemente el navío que la conduciría de regreso a su hogar. Le preocupaba lo que su primo Mormoth pudiera hacer con Bastian ahora que lo tenía en su poder. Pero sabía que los otros tenían razón: si lo mantuvo vivo y puso una fecha pública para ejecutarlo, probablemente sería una trampa para que ella tratara de salvarlo y capturarla.

Pero Regina no tenía opción. Deseaba con toda su alma salvar a Bastian. La idea de poder perderlo para siempre, como ya había perdido a su padre, no le dejaba respirar.

Anna la notó tensa y triste, y se acercó.

-No temas- le dijo la princesa de Arendelle- llegaremos a tiempo. Los detendremos. Él no sabe que el emperador alemán está de nuestro lado…-

Regina sonrió levemente.

-Philipp fue mi compañero de juegos cuando éramos niños- dijo Regina mirando el suelo- y Bastian también. Incluso desde entonces cuidaba que no me lastimara-

Anna sonrió.

-Mi compañera de juegos era Elsa- dijo Anna- hasta que pasó… un pequeño accidente, y nos tuvieron que separar por sus poderes…-

Miró a Elsa subir al barco, seguida de un par de guardias que llevaban arrastrando a uno de los príncipes de las Islas del Sur. Regina frunció el entrecejo y se volvió a Anna, señalándole a Hans. Anna se sorprendió también de verlo y se apresuró al lado de su hermana, quien estaba disfrazada, cubierta debajo de una capa. No quería que nadie supiera que iba a dejar Arendelle.

-¿Elsa?- dijo Anna, entre sorprendida y molesta- ¿que significa eso? ¿Perdonaste a…?-

-No, no- dijo Elsa, tratando de ser comprensiva pero firme- hice un trato con Hans. Nos ayudará en esto. Pero al más mínimo detalle lo congelaré…-

-No tendrás que esperar mucho para eso- gruñó Anna.

Elsa suavizó su mirada.

-No lo sé- dijo Elsa- creo que todos se merecen una segunda oportunidad. Confía en mi-

-Pero… comenzó Anna.

-Segunda oportunidad, Anna- dijo Elsa con paciencia- por favor, confía en mi, hermana-

Anna miró dudosa a Hans. No le hacía gracia compartir la embarcación con su antiguo prometido. Tomó la mano de Kristoff y se aferró a ella. Elsa sonrió a su hermana y caminó hacia Regina.

-Sé que no te agrada mi decisión con respecto a Hans- dijo Elsa en voz baja, ajustándose la capa para que los soldados en tierra no la reconocieran- pero algo me dice que no estoy equivocada…-

-Espero que tengas razón y no sea Hans la causa de que pierda a Bastian- respondió Regina.

-No lo perderás, puedes estar segura- dijo Elsa, mostrándole un copo de nieve en sus manos- yo te ayudaré-

El capitán hizo sonar un silbato. Las velas cayeron. El primer barco de la flota de Arendelle salió de su origen con destino a la capital de Dinamarca.

Hans, por su parte, no pudo evitar mirar a Elsa, una vez que se separaron de la costa de Arendelle y la reina se quitó su capa. La brisa en su rostro y la hermosa sonrisa de la reina de las nieves frente a él.

x-x-x

El espía había tomado un barco más veloz que la flota de Arendelle. Tanto, que llegó a la ciudad de Copenhague un día antes que el barco que llevaba a la princesa Regina. El espía iba confiado, con una enorme sonrisa. La información que traía de Arendelle iba a hacer muy feliz al príncipe Mormoth, y quizá le pagaría una buena recompensa.

Llegó al palacio en Copenhague y se presentó ante el príncipe.

-Su alteza- dijo el espía, inclinándose- le tengo felices e importantes noticias de Arendelle…-

El príncipe, aún sentado en su trono y acariciando el filo de la espada que sus espías daneses habían arrebatado a Bastian Müller, sonrió al escucharlo.

-Dime- ordenó.

-Su alteza- repitió el espía de Arendelle- la reina Elsa decidió permanecer en Arendelle, y envió a sir Kristoff Bjorgman y a su hermana la princesa Anna a escoltar a la princesa Regina a este país. Pretenden rescatar al general Müller y reclamar la corona…-

-Cosa que no sucederá- dijo Mormoth, volviendo su atención a la espada- quizá deberías quedarte en Copenhague y ver la ejecución. Todo va de acuerdo a mis planes-

-Algo más, su alteza- continuó el espía- el emperador Philipp prometió a la princesa ayudarla a recuperar el trono también,y envió una flota que tardará aproximadamente un día más en llegar-

-Entonces será demasiado tarde para que las fuerzas del emperador puedan hacer algo en nuestra contra- continuó Mormoth, y se volvió a herr Kant- ¿El cadalso está listo?-

-Así es, su alteza- dijo herr Kant.

-Muy bien- dijo Mormoth, levantándose de su asiento y envainando la espada- dile al verdugo que cene abundantemente. Mañana no solo morirá Müller, sino también mi molesta prima Regina y un par de nobles de Arendelle…-

x-x-x

A la mañana siguiente, la plaza mayor de Copenhague estaba completamente llena. Un patíbulo había sido construido en el centro de la misma. Ahí, un tajo de madera y un poco de paja en el suelo, listos para esperar a la víctima. Alrededor del cadalso había una fuerte guardia de al menos treinta soldados que rodeaba al mismo y una valla humana desde la puerta del palacio, de donde saldría el prisionero que se iba a ejecutar.

La multitud esperaba al rededor de la plataforma. Ninguno parecía poder creer que ese día moriría el gran héroe de Dinamarca, el general Bastian Müller. El mismo que había ganado la legendaria batalla, y el mismo que había salvado a la pequeña nueva reina de las garras del usurpador Mormoth.

Mezclados entre la multitud, estaban Elsa y Regina, ambas cubiertas de sus capas, y seguidas de cerca por Hans y dos soldados. En el otro extremo de la plaza, en el lado contrario de las escaleras del cadalso, estaban Anna, Kristoff y dos de los generales principales del emperador Philipp.

Regina entrelazaba sus manos, nerviosa. Estaba en casa. Elsa iba a ayudar a pelear contra Mormoth. Pero no quería perder a Bastian, y no sabía como iba a parar aquello. Elsa, percatándose, tomó una de sus manos y la apretó para tranquilizarla.

-Calma, Regina- susurró la reina de las nieves- todo estará bien…-

Hans, por su parte, miraba a ambas con curiosidad y fascinación. No podía creer que estaba ahí, con Elsa, a punto de demostrarle que había cambiado. Estaba alerta, con su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

Por fin, los tambores de los soldados junto a las puertas del palacio comenzaron a sonar, anunciando el principio de la ejecución.

Las puertas del castillo se abrieron, dejando salir al prisionero, cubierto con una enorme capa mugrienta cubriendo su espalda y una sucia bolsa de tela sobre su cabeza, con ambas manos y pies sucios, sangrientos y encadenados. A sus lados, iban caminando al menos veinte guardias, quienes sostenían sus cadenas para guiarlo y que no escapara. El grupo iba caminando hacia la plataforma acompañada del sonido de los tambores.

-Bastian…- susurró Regina en un tono lleno de dolor. Elsa le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Se sentía horrible, y sabía que Regina debía estar aún peor. Incluso Hans sintió la necesidad de comenzar a desenvainar su espada. Los espectadores estaban divididos, pero la mayoría gritaba inconforme, alegando la inocencia del condenado.

Una vez que los guardias lo condujeron a la parte alta del patíbulo, herr Kant apareció en uno de los balcones del palacio que miraban a la plaza, acompañado de otros hombres, y sacó un papel.

-General Bastian Müller- comenzó a leer herr Kant- se le ha acusado de alta traición contra su alteza el príncipe Mormoth, futuro y verdadero rey de Dinamarca, por albergar a la princesa Regina y sustraerla del país, y se le ha encontrado culpable…-

-Mormoth no es el futuro rey, y no será jamás el rey- dijo Regina en voz baja, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-…ha sido condenado a muerte por decapitación, utilizando su propia espada. Que Dios se apiade de su alma- continuó herr Kant.

-¡No!- gritaban varios de los espectadores.

Elsa sintió la necesidad de gritar lo mismo, pero se contuvo. Observó como los soldados pusieron de rodillas al condenado, le quitaron sus grilletes y cadenas, e hicieron que acomodara su cabeza sobre el tajo. Al hacerlo, la medalla del rey Enok salió de bajo la camisa del prisionero y, colgando de su cuello, golpeó varias veces el tajo de madera.

-¡Bastian!- exclamó Regina, pero su grito se ahogó entre la multitud. Sin pensarlo, se separó del brazo de Elsa y corrió hacia el cadalso, evadiendo a la gente que se interponía en su camino. Elsa trató en vano de detenerla y, cuando iba a correr detrás de ella, sintió que un par de manos la detuvieron por los hombros. Elsa se volvió furiosa hacia Hans.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Hans?- siseó Elsa- suéltame-

-Espera, Elsa, esto no está bien- dijo Hans, mientras miraba de reojo como el verdugo desenvainaba la espada- mira los soldados, se están apartando del camino de Regina con mucha facilidad. Y ese hombre que está ahí es demasiado alto para ser el general Müller, o a mí me parece-

Elsa observó lo que Hans había señalado y comprendió.

-Esa es la trampa- dijo la reina de las nieves, mirando desesperada a Regina que iba corriendo, lejos de su alcance- tenemos que hacer algo…-

-Prepárate- dijo Hans, con su espada ya fuera de su vaina y lista para pelear- porque vas a tener que usar tus poderes-

Mientras tanto, Regina esquivó a los soldados y subió corriendo las escaleras del cadalso. Tomó aire y de un empujón hizo caer al verdugo de la plataforma, que soltó la espada de Bastian y fue auxiliado por los soldados que rodeaban la estructura. Al verse sola y con ventaja, Regina estiró la mano hacia el prisionero, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Bastian, aquí estoy- dijo Regina, sonriendo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos con su mano libre- no podía abandonarte…

El hombre reconoció la voz de Regina y estiró su mano hacia ella. Pero, contrario a lo que la princesa esperaba, la fuerte mano que surgió de abajo de la capa aprisionó su muñeca, haciendo que la joven gritara de dolor. El hombre se levantó y tomó a Regina del cuello.

-¿Bastian?- susurró ella, confundida- ¿que…?-

-No, no soy Bastian, querida Regina- susurró a su oído una voz masculina muy conocida para ella, que la hizo palidecer de miedo- pero no te preocupes, tu querido general Müller te hará compañía muy pronto…-

El hombre encapuchado no era otro sino Mormoth, que se quitó la bolsa de la cabeza, revelándose. Hizo una seña y todos los soldados, que parecían algo tontos y distraídos, se organizaron impecablemente alrededor de ellos. Elsa y Hans miraron con horror la situación.

Sin soltar a Regina, Mormoth la hizo volverse y le señaló el balcón del palacio, desde donde herr Kant había leído su discurso condenando a Bastian.

-Mira, Regina- dijo Mormoth- ahí estuvo tu guardián todo el tiempo-

Junto al ministro estaba Bastian Müller, con las manos atadas a su espalda y un pedazo de tela en su boca. El general estaba completamente agotado, pero continuaba luchando débilmente para liberarse de los dos hombres a sus lados.

-Fue muy útil que Müller trajera la medalla de tu padre y su espada cuando lo capturamos- continuó Mormoth- así fue todo mucho más creíble para ti…-

-Deja en paz a Bastian- dijo Regina, luchando por soltarse- y suéltame…-

-Oh, no, querida- dijo Mormoth. Tras una señal del malvado príncipe, un soldado tomó la espada de Bastian, que había soldado el verdugo, y se la entregó a Mormoth, quien la puso sobre el cuello de la princesa- tú y tu Bastian van a morir el día de hoy-

Mientras que esto sucedía, Elsa observaba la escena horrorizada. No reaccionó hasta que Hans la sacudió levemente de los hombros.

-¿Elsa?¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Bueno, por lo que preguntaron, si los malitos tenían un poderoso, no se me había ocurrido, pero no, ya tendrá otra ventaja un poco diferente. Espero que les esté gustando. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. Capítulo 10

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 10

-¿Elsa?¡Elsa!- exclamó Hans, tomándola suave pero firmemente de los hombros, intentando que reaccionara ante la situación que estaban enfrentando.

-¿Hans?- murmuró Elsa, apenas desviando la mirada de la escena al príncipe.

Mormoth los había engañado. Suponía que había una trampa, pero jamás imaginó que el malvado príncipe en persona estuviera ahí. Ahora tenía a Regina con la espada al cuello. Desde el balcón, se podía ver a Bastian mirando con desesperación como Mormoth usaba su propia espada en el cuello de la princesa.

-Elsa, tienes que hacer algo- insistió Hans, dándole una leve sacudida para distraerla de su miedo, señalando al príncipe Mormoth con su espada en el cuello de Regina.

-No se que hacer…- dijo Elsa, mirando alternadamente a Hans y hacia el cadalso.

-Elsa, usa tus poderes…- le dijo Hans con paciencia- puedes hacerlo-

La verdad que Elsa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Estaba paralizada del miedo, sin la capacidad de usar sus poderes. Bastian estaba completamente derrotado, con sus cabellos negros sobre sus ojos, aunque aún se movía débilmente, intentando liberarse. Regina estaba a punto de ser decapitada por Mormoth. Y Elsa no sabía donde estaban Anna y Kristoff.

Una nueva sacudida leve por parte de Hans sacó a Elsa de su impresión.

-Elsa- la urgió Hans, soltando sus hombros y tomando sus dos manos con una sonrisa- tranquilízate, sé que puedes hacerlo-

Elsa asintió, tranquilizándose. Respiró hondo y llamó a sus poderes a sus manos. Con un movimiento de éstas, lanzó un poderoso rayo de hielo que congeló selectivamente las piernas y los brazos de Mormoth, para sorpresa del malvado príncipe y de Regina.

Hans sonrió. Elsa no solo había logrado por fin salir de su impresión y usar sus poderes, sino que lo hizo sin afectar a nadie más que al malvado príncipe.

-¡La reina de Arendelle…!- murmuró Mormoth, volviéndose sorprendido hacia el origen del rayo helado, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Hans aprovechó el movimiento de titubeo del príncipe para atacar, mientras Elsa golpeaba el suelo con su pie y congelaba las piernas de la mayoría de los soldados alrededor del cadalso.

-¡Soldados de Arendelle!- exclamó Hans, espada en alto- ¡ahora!-

Los soldados de Arendelle, lidereados de un lado por Hans y y del otro por Kristoff, se lanzaron contra los soldados de Mormoth. Elsa y Hans se apresuraron a correr al auxilio de Regina. De un salto, Hans subió al cadalso y apartó al malvado príncipe de Regina, rompiendo el hielo de Elsa y haciéndolo caer al suelo. La espada que el príncipe tenía en su mano cayó pesadamente a las tablas de madera del cadalso. Regina fue ayudada a no caer por Elsa.

-¿Estás bien, Regina?- preguntó Elsa, y ella asintió.

-¡La reina de las nieves!- exclamó Mormoth de nuevo, incorporándose y volviendo torpemente al castillo, mientras Hans se colocaba entre él y las dos jóvenes, apuntándolo con la espada- ¡dijeron que no vendría la reina de las nieves!-

Tras esto último, Mormoth se introdujo al castillo y e hizo que cerraran la puerta tras de sí. Herr Kant hizo los que los dos hombres retiraran a Bastian del balcón, pero éste ya esbozaba una sonrisa de alivio. La trampa de Mormoth se descubrió, y Regina estaba a salvo.

x-x-x

Mormoth estaba furioso. no solo había perdido la oportunidad de deshacerse de Regina, sino que también había descubierto que uno de sus espías había fallado: la reina de las nieves estaba en Copenhague. Sabía que con los poderes de la reina de Arendelle en su contra estaba perdido.

Tras ordenar que los soldados rodearan la muralla del castillo y dejando su defensa a sus generales, Mormoth volvió a la sala del trono, junto con sus ministros y consejeros, y ordenó que el general Müller fuera llevado con ellos.

-Trae inmediatamente a nuestro agente en Arendelle- rugió Mormoth a su mayordomo- le pago buen dinero y me trae información equivocada…-

El tembloroso espía fue llevado a la sala del trono y se puso de rodillas. Bastian miraba la escena con una sonrisa cansada pero tranquila. La furia del príncipe indicaba que su princesa estaba a salvo y que no tenía ningún plan para cambiar eso.

-Sir Khellberg- dijo Mormoth enfurecido- solo has tomado mi oro sin darme resultados correctos…-

-Su alteza, yo…- dijo el consejero tembloroso.

-Te ordené que buscaras una manera para que herr Kant y sus hombres asesinen a mi prima en Arendelle, y lo único que lograron con tu plan fue capturar a Müller- dijo Mormoth, ignorando el lloriqueo del consejero de Arendelle- te ordené que te aseguraras que la reina Elsa no interfiera con mis planes, y me dijiste que así sería… ¿entonces porqué fue ella la que impidió que me librara de Regina de una vez por todas?-

-Su alteza- dijo sir Khellberg entre tartamudeos- la reina Elsa me aseguró que no vendría. Yo estuve vigilando el barco donde viajaba su hermana y sir Kristoff Bjorgman y no la vi abordar. No me explico como logró venir sin que me diera cuenta-

Mormoth se levantó furioso y caminó en círculos. No sabía que hacer. Miró de reojo a sir Khellberg lloriqueando aún en el suelo, para pasar después a Bastian Müller, con su sonrisa cansada pero confiada.

-Tiene que haber una forma de detener el poder de la reina de las nieves- dijo Mormoth, pensativo, caminando de un lado a otro- una forma de obligarla a apagar sus poderes. Una debilidad…- se volvió a Bastian.

Bastian seguía sonriendo. Sabía que Mormoth no podría detener a Elsa de Arendelle, y que los soldados del emperador Philipp llegarían pronto a ayudarlos. Era imposible que perdieran.

Mormoth se volvió a Bastian.

-Tú la conoces, pues estuviste con ella- dijo el malvado príncipe- tú debes saber su punto débil-

-No hay tal punto débil ni manera de detener a Elsa de Arendelle, Mormoth- dijo Bastian con una sonrisa astuta al enorme hombre- ella controla perfectamente sus poderes. Además, el emperador alemán viene para acá, furioso de que lo hayas engañado por medio de Meyer. Estas perdido-

Mormoth quiso golpearlo, pero se contuvo. No quería hacerle daño hasta asegurarse que el general no sería de utilidad para él. Bastian, por su parte, no dejaba de sonreír. De pronto, sir Khellberg rompió el silencio.

-Su alteza- dijo sir Khellberg- ahora que lo pienso, sí hay alguien que puede detener a la reina de las nieves. Su hermana, la princesa Anna. Si logra llegar a ella, la reina Elsa haría cualquier cosa por ella-

Bastian dejó de sonreír y palideció. Al verlo, Mormoth comprendió que lo que había dicho sir Khellberg era verdad. Se volvió al joven.

-¿Es verdad eso, Müller?- dijo Mormoth, mientras que Bastian sacudía la cabeza con firmeza.

-No, no es así- mintió Bastian, pero su labio inferior tembló. Su mentira no engañó a Mormoth que, ahora que sabía la verdad, se echó a reír. Al fin tenía una idea para detener a la reina de Arendelle.

-Entonces necesitamos invitar a la princesa Anna a hacernos una pequeña visita- dijo el malvado príncipe.

-¡No!- exclamó Bastian, comenzando a desesperarse. Nuevamente eran la causa de que Elsa y Anna tuvieran problemas- no se metan con ellas de nuevo-

Mormoth se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, general, ya no lo necesitamos- dijo el príncipe, mirando al joven- devuélvanlo a su celda, y asegúrense de que no escape-

Mormoth siguió riendo mientras arrastraban a Bastian de nuevo a los calabozos, y se volvió a sus ministros para dar sus instrucciones.

x-x-x

Elsa respiró aliviada al ver a Regina a salvo, quien recogía del suelo la espada de Bastian, mientras Hans y Kristoff reorganizaban a los soldados de Arendelle, para prepararlos para atacar.

-Era una trampa, Regina- dijo Elsa. Aún sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, pero su ritmo se iba normalizando poco a poco- Mormoth sabía que no podrías evitar intentar salvar a Bastian…-

-Tenían razón- dijo Regina- no sé como pude ser tan tonta-

-Bueno, al menos no pasó nada grave al parecer- dijo Elsa, y se volvió hacia el lado contrario de la plaza, para mirar la puerta cerrada- ¿ahora que haremos?-

-Ahora hay que entrar al castillo y detener a ese villano- dijo Kristoff. Hans puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno, tienen razón, pero hay que preparar un plan- dijo Hans.

-Mormoth aún tiene a Bastian- les recordó Kristoff- deberíamos darnos prisa, en caso que decida que ya no le sirve y…-

Regina palideció, pero Hans sacudió la cabeza.

-No hará eso, lo querrá mantener bien hasta que se asegure de deshacerse de Regina…- dijo Hans- ahora, tenemos que pensar en que vamos a hacer-

Hans observó la estructura del edificio. Éste no era tan fuerte como el castillo de Arendelle. La puerta era de madera gruesa, sí, pero las piedras que formaban la muralla no lo eran. Quizá con algunos cañones podían romper la puerta. El ejército de Arendelle era pequeño y no estaba tan bien preparado, pero en algo Kristoff tenía razón: tenían que actuar pronto, aprovechando el aturdimiento del malvado príncipe ante la sorpresa de la presencia de Elsa. No podían esperar a que llegara el ejército alemán.

Kristoff miró sospechosamente a Hans, al igual que Anna, pero Elsa no tuvo más remedio que confiar en él. Para eso lo había traído.

-¿Que piensas, Hans?- dijo Elsa.

-Creo que tengo una idea- dijo Hans.

-Apresúrate- dijo Regina, mirando aprehensivamente el balcón donde había estado Bastian, empuñando fuertemente el mango de la espada del general.

-Vamos a utilizar una distracción- explicó Hans- un señuelo para que los soldados de Mormoth se dirijan a esa persona, mientras un pequeño grupo intentamos entrar al castillo por otro lado menos vigilado-

-¿Intentamos?-gruñó Kristoff, que hasta el momento no había emitido queja alguna de la presencia de Hans en esa misión.

-Es solo una idea, mastodonte, y para variar quiero ayudarlos- dijo Hans muy molesto- así que a menos de que tengas una mejor idea…-

Kristoff iba a responder, pero Elsa se interpuso.

-Basta los dos- dijo Elsa en tono de advertencia que no admitía réplica- dejen de comportarse como niños- se volvió a Regina- creo que el plan de Hans es bueno. Entraremos en secreto mientras los otros hacen una distracción… podremos lograrlo- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Hans.

-Y yo- dijo Anna.

Elsa la miró algo preocupada.

-Anna, necesito que nos ayudes con otra misión igual de importante- dijo Elsa, mirando de reojo a Hans, quien asintió- tú puedes ser la distracción, haciéndote pasar por Regina-

-Ni sueñes que me voy a quedar…- comenzó Anna, pero Hans la interrumpió.

-No es porque Elsa este preocupada o crea que no puedas ayudar, Anna- dijo Hans, mirando de reojo a la reina- ser el señuelo es igual de peligroso que estar ahí dentro. Serás el blanco de los ataques. Es igual…-

"Excepto que aquí afuera estará todo mi ejército listo para cuidarla", pensó Elsa.

Anna pareció satisfecha con la explicación de Hans, y Elsa le agradeció con la mirada. No se había dado a la tarea de mirarlo con más cuidado desde que decidió darle una oportunidad. Ya podía ver porqué Anna se había enamorado de él a primera vista. Era un hombre muy apuesto y encantador. Suspiró. En esa historia, Hans era el villano, ¿no es así? ¿Algo en él había cambiado solo por el hecho de que se había enamorado de ella?

-¿Elsa?- dijo Regina, confundida al verla tan pensativa.

-Perdona- dijo Elsa a modo de disculpa- vamos, manos a la obra…-

Anna tomó la capa de Regina. Ambas usaban un vestido del mismo tono, lo que ayudaría para el propósito de engañar a los enemigos.

-Kristoff se quedará conmigo, se encargará de dirigir el ejército- dijo Anna. El rubio sacudió la cabeza, y miró aprehensivamente a Anna. 

-No, Anna, no puedes dejar que Elsa y Regina entren ahí solas con Hans- le dijo Kristoff a Anna en voz baja, pero en vano, los otros lo escucharon- Hans no es de fiar…-

-Mira, mastodonte…- comenzó a decir Hans, furioso, harto de que no confiaran en él. ¿Porqué no podía ver que ya no era el mismo idiota obsesionado con ser rey? Elsa lo tranquilizó, poniendo una mano fría sobre su hombro y sonriendo levemente.

-Kristoff, yo confío en Hans. Y él ya sabe las consecuencias que habrá si nos traiciona- dijo Elsa, congelando con sus poderes una pared, y mirando de reojo a Hans, quien asintió- quédate a proteger a Anna-

-Pero Elsa…- protestó Kristoff.

-Por favor, Kristoff- dijo Elsa- por favor, realmente necesito que tú y Anna confíen en mi en esto-

-Kristoff no sabe nada de como dirigir un ejército- dijo Hans, cruzando los brazos- yo creo que…- pero se calló al ver que Elsa le dirigió una mirada molesta- lo siento-

-Sé que Kristoff hará un excelente trabajo- dijo Elsa, y se volvió a su general de su ejército- sir Kristoff Bjorgman y mi hermana Anna comandarán en esta batalla, general. El objetivo es abrir un pasaje en la muralla del castillo y capturar al príncipe Mormoth-

El general asintió, esperando órdenes. Elsa se separó del grupo, junto con Hans y Regina, esta última aún mirando al príncipe de las Islas del Sur con desconfianza. Elsa lo notó y, una vez lejos de los demás, se volvió al príncipe.

-Hans, estoy apostando y me estoy arriesgando mucho por darte una segunda oportunidad- dijo Elsa seriamente.

Hans se sintió herido, pero asintió cabizbajo.

-Me ofendes, Elsa- dijo Hans- no te voy a traicionar. Te doy mi palabra-

Elsa sonrió levemente, y Hans sintió verdaderas ganas de besarla, ahora que mostraba esa sonrisa tan dulce. Se contuvo. No quería terminar congelado antes de que empezara la batalla.

Una trompeta sonó, y el ruido les indicó que la batalla había comenzado.

-Es hora- dijo Elsa.

-Vengan- dijo Regina- conozco una entrada secreta en la muralla, por donde Bastian y yo escapamos esa vez…-

Rodearon la muralla del castillo, y Regina les mostró una abertura en la pared, totalmente desapercibida. Entraron por ella, primero Elsa con sus poderes listos, después Regina, con la espada de Bastian en su cintura, y finalmente Hans, con su espada desenvainada. Los tres desaparecieron dentro de la muralla del castillo.

x-x-x

Bastian trataba de liberarse de los dos hombres que lo arrastraban con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Había escuchado que Mormoth había ordenado a algunos hombres salir a buscar a Anna para obligar a Elsa a retirarse de la pelea. No podía permitir que las involucraran más, sobre todo cuando ellas habían ayudado a proteger a Regina. Para los dos soldados, era un juego de niños arrastrarlo, pero habían comenzado a fastidiarse al llegar al pasillo sur del palacio, el cual terminaba en una escalera hacia abajo, a los calabozos.

-Deja de resistirte, estúpido- dijo uno de los guardias, tirando de uno de sus brazos para obligarlo a ponerse de pie de nuevo- ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo el nuevo rey? Ya no te necesita y podemos hacer de ti lo que queramos-

-Mormoth no es rey de nada- respondió Bastian entre dientes- no voy a permitir…-

-¿Qué no vas a permitir?- dijo el segundo hombre- te voy a enseñar a…-

Pero se interrumpió de golpe. Ninguno de los dos hombres pudo dar un paso más. Miraron al suelo y se sorprendieron de ver sus pies, hasta los tobillos, completamente congelados. Justo cuando iban a gritar, tanto Hans como Regina los golpearon en la cabeza con el mango de sus espadas, y cayeron pesadamente al suelo, arrastrando con ellos a Bastian. El joven no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Regina!- exclamó, intentando levantarse, cuando la princesa se lanzó a sus brazos.

-¡Bastian!¡Bastian, estás aquí!- dijo Regina, a punto de llorar- por fin, no puedo creer que estés aquí…-

Bastian estaba realmente feliz de verla bien, pero no pudo evitar dirigirle una mirada alarmada.

-Regina, tú no deberías estar aquí- dijo Bastian seriamente- estamos rodeados de enemigos. Tenemos que irnos…-

Pero Regina pasó su mirada de Elsa a Hans, y después a Bastian de nuevo.

-No, no voy a seguir huyendo, Bastian- dijo Regina- ya no está mi padre, entonces iré a tomar la corona que me pertenece, y ni Mormoth ni todo su ejército me va a detener…-

Bastian sonrió levemente y se puso de pie. Tomó su espada de manos de la princesa y se la puso en el cinturón, haciendo a un lado su camisa rota. Se volvió a Elsa y a Hans, y abrió los ojos.

-Elsa, ¿qué hace él…?- comenzó al ver al hombre a quien Anna había acusado de secuestrar a Elsa. Nunca antes lo había visto, pero por la descripción de Anna, estaba seguro que ese sujeto era el príncipe Hans. La reina de las nieves sacudió la cabeza.

-Es una larga historia- le dijo Elsa- en resumen, Hans ahora está de nuestro lado…-

Bastian relajó su postura y asintió.

-Escuchen- dijo Bastian- Mormoth está en la sala del trono. El traidor y espía en Arendelle era un tal sir Khellberg, quien le dijo a Mormoth sobre nuestros movimientos. Él fue quien informó equivocadamente que Elsa no se presentaría en esta batalla-

Elsa se alarmó al escucharlo. Sabía que en su consejo había un espía, pero no creía que fuera Khellberg.

-Y peor aún- continuó el general- sir Khellberg le dijo a Mormoth la clave para detener a Elsa y evitar que nos ayude…-

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hans- no hay manera que Elsa…-

-Anna- dijo Bastian, y Hans entendió. Si Mormoth ponía sus manos encima de Anna, podía usarla para evitar que Elsa siguiera apoyando la causa de Regina. Se volvió a la reina de las nieves y ésta, como era de esperarse, había palidecido.

-Anna está allá afuera… la dejé sola…- comenzó Elsa.

-Anna está con ese gorila de Kristoff, Elsa- dijo Hans, poniendo los ojos en blanco- y la está cuidando con todo tu ejército. Seguro estará a salvo-

-No, Elsa tiene razón, Hans- dijo Bastian insistentemente- planean escabullirse entre la multitud para tomar a Anna. No intentarán un ataque abierto. Hay que advertirle para que esté alerta…-

Hans miró alternadamente a Elsa y el camino por donde habían llegado. Suspiró.

"Quiero quedarme con Elsa… pero es hora de hacer lo correcto", pensó Hans.

-Elsa, Regina puede llegar a necesitar tu ayuda si se enfrenta a Mormoth- dijo Hans- y dudo que el general Müller quiera separarse de nuevo del lado de la princesa. Yo iré a advertir a Anna, y regresaré para ayudarlos…-

Elsa sonrió, aliviada, y dio a Hans un rápido abrazo.

-Gracias, Hans- dijo la reina de las nieves, sonriendo- por favor, asegúrate de que mi hermana esté a salvo-

-Así haré, Elsa- dijo Hans, sonriendo levemente. Por conseguir esa sonrisa de Elsa, Hans sintió que todo había valido la pena. Se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente hacia el campo de batalla.

x-x-x

A pesar de ser nuevo en ello, Kristoff comandó valiente y efectivamente el ejército de Arendelle contra los soldados daneses a las órdenes de Mormoth y de sus generales.

-¡Sir Kristoff!- exclamó uno de los generales- hemos abierto una brecha en una de las paredes del castillo. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?-

-Tome un grupo de hombres y entren al castillo- dijo Kristoff- recuerden que no deben lastimar a los sirvientes. El objetivo es capturar al príncipe Mormoth-

El general asintió y se retiró, presuroso de obedecer sus órdenes. Minutos después, el rubio se sorprendió de encontrarse con Hans.

-¡Hans!- exclamó Kristoff- ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí?¿Dónde está Elsa?-

-Elsa está bien, se quedó con Regina y Bastian- dijo Hans- regresé porque hay un problema. Bastian nos dijo que Mormoth quiere capturar a Anna para detener a Elsa. Debes tener cuidado-

El corazón de Kristoff dio un vuelco. Se volvió, y vio a Anna a salvo, rodeada de un gran grupo de soldados.

-Anna está a salvo, y…- comenzó Kristoff.

Los dos hombres fueron interrumpidos por sir Khellberg, que venía saliendo del palacio detrás de él. Hans instintivamente sacó su espada: recordaba muy bien lo que Bastian había dicho: él era un traidor. Pero Kristoff estaba relajado, ya que no sabía que el consejero de la reina era un enemigo.

-¡Sir Kristoff!- exclamó sir Khellberg, ignorando a Hans- menos mal que lo encuentro. La reina Elsa…-

-¡Atrás, traidor!- exclamó Hans, interrumpiéndolo y apuntándolo con su espada- no engañas a nadie. Eres un espía traicionero. Eras quien le estaba pasando a Mormoth la información sobre Elsa y Regina-

Sir Khellberg se fingió ofendido.

-Mentiras, solo son mentiras suyas, Hans Westegard- dijo sir Khellberg, omitiendo el título de nobleza de Hans- usted es el traidor, señor. Usted dejó solas a la reina Elsa y a la princesa Regina, y si no fuera por los poderes de la reina y porque el valiente general Müller escapó…-

-Tú eres el que mientes, Khellberg- dijo Hans- Bastian nos dijo que tú eras su espía, que tú fuiste quien le dijo a Mormoth que ella no se presentaría aquí en Copenhague, y fuiste quien le dijo que Anna podría detener a Elsa-

-Lo dice quien intentó asesinar a nuestra reina- escupió sir Khellberg.

Hans lo miró furioso. Estaba cansado que le echen en cara ese error que cometió. Kristoff,por su parte, miró alternadamente a ambos. Estaba inclinado a creer al confiable consejero de la reina. Pero Elsa persistentemente había dicho que confiaba en Hans. ¿Sabía Elsa algo que él no?

-Está bien, gorila, arréstame y enciérrame si quieres- dijo Hans de pronto, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kristoff- solo cuida a tu idiótica novia, sobre todo de este traidor- añadió señalando a sir Khellberg- porque no quiero que Elsa sufra si algo malo le pasa-

Kristoff miró a Hans nuevamente. ¿Qué había sido eso? El rubio miró fijamente al príncipe de las Islas del Sur, y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente en comprensión. ¡Hans estaba enamorado de Elsa! Fue una expresión de enojo, pero el príncipe lo sacó a relucir. Por eso cambió su actitud. Por eso cambió de bando. Había sido todo por Elsa.

-Sí, arréstelo- dijo sir Khellberg, distrayendo al rubio- y nos libraremos de ese traidor. Fue un error que la reina hubiera insistido en traerlo. Yo mismo protegeré a la princesa Anna, si usted lo desea-

Kristoff los miró a Hans y a Khellberg alternadamente, como evaluándolos.

-Soldados- dijo Kristoff por fin, y dos hombres se acercaron a él- arréstenlo y llévenlo al calabozo del barco, para aguardar sentencia una vez que se termine la batalla…-

Los soldados se acercaron a Hans, y lo tomaron por los brazos. Sir Khellberg sonrió triunfante.

x-x-x

¡Hola! Pues sí, desde el golpe en la nariz, Hans se refiere a Anna como "idiótica". Y secretamente yo también lo pienso, pero no lo divulguen. Espero que les esté gustando. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	11. Capítulo 11

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 11

-Soldados- dijo Kristoff por fin, y dos hombres se acercaron a él- arréstenlo y llévenlo al calabozo del barco, para aguardar sentencia una vez que se termine la batalla…-

Los soldados se acercaron a Hans, y lo tomaron por los brazos. Sir Khellberg sonrió triunfante.

-No, a él no- los corrigió Kristoff- a sir Khellberg-

-¿Que? ¡No!- exclamó sir Khellberg, mientras los soldados lo sometían- soy el presidente del consejo de la reina de Arendelle. Usted no es más que un simple campesino. ¡Le ordeno que me dejen ir!-

-Quizá Kristoff sea solo un simple campesino- le dijo Hans, molesto, aguantándose las ganas de escupir en el suelo- pero en este momento es el comandante del ejército de la reina. Es un hombre valiente, y no es un sucio traidor a su reina como tú-

Hans y Kristoff miraron como se llevaban a Khellberg arrastrando al barco. Se miraron entre ellos.

-Gracias… Kristoff- dijo Hans, pronunciando el nombre del rubio con dificultad. Éste sonrió- ya sabes, por creerme-

-No es nada- dijo Kristoff- ahora tenemos algo que hacer-

-¿Anna?- le dijo Hans.

-Anna- repitió Kristoff.

Ambos se apresuraron hacia donde estaba la princesa de Arendelle.

x-x-x

Anna estaba algo enfurruñada. Todos a su alrededor peleaban y la protegían, y la verdad se sentía un poco inútil. Ya sabía que era mujer. Pero Elsa al menos tenía sus poderes. Regina tenía la espada de Bastian. ¿Y Anna?

Anna notó que herr Kant, el hombre que había atacado Arendelle, estaba dirigiendo un grupo de soldados. La princesa de Arendelle alzó una ceja. Estos hombres no parecían luchar junto con los demás. ¿Qué significaba?

Anna decidió entonces probar suerte. Tomó una de las balas de cañón más pequeñas con ambas manos, y la lanzó hacia herr Kant. Falló, pero alcanzó a darle a uno de los sujetos que iban con él en el casco, que a pesar de ello hizo que el soldado se desmayara.

Anna sonrió y se volvió para tomar otra bala. Levantó la vista para lanzarla. Ya no estaba ni herr Kant ni los hombres que lo acompañaban. La princesa alzó una ceja.

-¿A donde…?- comenzó, cuando sintió un par de manos tomarla de los hombros y tirarla hacia atrás- ¿que…?-

Una mano enguatada cubrió su boca.

-Fue demasiado fácil, princesita- dijo herr Kant, caminando frente a ella, mientras uno de los soldados sostenía a Anna- tú misma nos diste tu ubicación. Ahora vámonos de aquí, el príncipe Mormoth quiere que seas su invitada de honor…-

Anna frunció el entrecejo y dio una fuerte patada al hombre que la sostenía. Sin embargo, éste no la soltó, sino la retuvo con más fuerza.

-Vámonos- repitió herr Kant- antes de que…-

No pudo terminar su frase, porque un golpe con el mango de la espada de Hans golpeó al hombre que estaba a su lado, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente. Otro golpe en la cabeza del hombre que tenía a Anna, cortesía de Kristoff, tuvo el mismo efecto. Una vez libre, Anna se aferró a Kristoff.

-No lo creo- dijo Hans, volteando su espada y apuntando a herr Kant con ella- ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella-

Herr Kant hizo una mueca. Estaba solo contra los dos hombres.

-Pero… príncipe Hans- dijo herr Kant- ¿qué es lo que está haciendo? Creí que usted…-

-Creíste mal- dijo Hans- no te vas a acercar a Anna. Y no voy a dejar que la uses para lastimar a Elsa-

Anna escuchó perpleja esa declaración, y miró alternadamente a Kristoff y a Hans con curiosidad. Herr Kant parpadeó sorprendido, pero después sonrió.

-Que mal, su alteza- dijo herr Kant con un marcado tono de sarcasmo- habíamos pensado en respetar su vida, en agradecimiento por su… inconsciente ayuda previa. Pero si ese es el caso…-

Herr Kant levantó la mano, y al menos otros veinte soldados se acercaron a él. Hans los miró con desesperación. Veinte hombres, y Kristoff aún no lograba aprender a usar la espada. En general, Hans estaba solo contra ellos. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Kristoff- dijo Hans- toma a Anna y llévatela de aquí-

Kristoff hizo una mueca.

-Pero Hans…- comenzó el rubio.

-Solo hazlo, Kristoff- dijo Hans, frunciendo el entrecejo- no podremos solos contra todos, y ellos la quieren a ella. Yo los detendré, solo asegúrate de que esté a salvo-

Kristoff entendió la mirada de urgencia de Hans. Tomó a Anna en brazos y se echó a correr en dirección contraria. Hans se quedó de pie, con la espada en su mano derecha. Sin embargo, herr Kant se echó a reír.

-Muy valiente, pero muy inútil- dijo herr Kant- ¿crees que no tengo a más de mis hombres cubriendo todas las vías de escape?-

Hans se volvió a donde había desaparecido Kristoff con Anna.

"Por favor protégela, mastodonte", pensó Hans "no quiero ver el dolor en los ojos de Elsa si le pasa algo a su idiótica hermana"

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar, pues los hombres de herr Kant comenzaron a atacarlos.

x-x-x

Kristoff no pudo correr mucho, pues pronto fue detenido por una muralla de hombres al servicio de herr Kant. El rubio se detuvo en su carrera, sin soltar a Anna ni un segundo.

-Ya fue suficiente- dijo uno de los soldados- entrega a la princesa y no te haremos daño-

-Jamás- dijo Kristoff.

-Bueno, peor para ti- dijo el hombre.

Todos los rivales se lanzaron contra Kristoff. Éste luchó valientemente, sin soltar a Anna, pero eran demasiados para él. Uno de ellos lo golpeó a la altura de la nuca, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Anna gritó, asustada, al ver que Kristoff no se levantaba, pero al mismo tiempo no la soltaba.

-¡Kristoff!-

Uno de los hombres se acercó y trató de arrebatar a Anna de sus brazos, sin éxito.

-Vamos, suéltala…- dijo el hombre entre dientes.

Entre varios lograron que Kristoff soltara a Anna. Ésta, una vez libre, se echó a correr, pero fue rápidamente interceptada por otro de los hombres, quien la arrastró de regreso.

-Volvamos al palacio- dijo el hombre que tenía a Anna- antes de que aparezca otro contratiempo-

-¡No, suéltenme!- gritó Anna, estirando su brazo hacia el rubio, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo- ¡Kristoff!-

Los hombres ignoraron sus gritos, y la llevaron con relativa facilidad de regreso al castillo.

x-x-x

Elsa y Bastian siguieron a Regina entre los pasillos secretos del palacio. La reina de las nieves estaba sorprendida de ver esos pasajes en un castillo real.

-Estas son las escaleras de servicio- explicó Regina- cuando era niña, me los aprendí de memoria. Mormoth no los conoce, pues jamás se "reduciría" a pasar por ellos-

-Yo también los conozco- dijo Bastian- cuando acompañaba al rey entre ellos. Son muy útiles para esconderse o escapar, cuando los conoces bien-

Elsa sonrió, maravillada. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a la sala del trono y acabar con ese problema de una vez por todas. Además, aún seguía preocupada por Anna. Esperaba que Hans hubiera llegado a tiempo para advertir a Kristoff.

De pronto, escucharon unos pasos que venían del lado contrario del pasaje. Bastian empuñó la espada, y las dos jóvenes se escondieron a los lados del mismo. Pero no se trataba de un soldado o guardia de Mormoth, era simplemente un sirviente que conocía Regina.

-Bernard- dijo Bastian al reconocerlo.

-¡Bastian!¡Estás vivo!- exclamó el hombre llamado Bernard, un joven de la misma edad que Elsa o Regina. Se volvió a esta última y se arrodilló- ¡su majestad! Bienvenida de regreso a su hogar. Ojalá pudiéramos recibirla en mejores condiciones-

Regina sonrió. El joven sirviente era un poco más alto que Bastian, de cabellos ondulados y grandes ojos color miel.

-Por favor, escuché que estaba en Copenhague y he venido a advertirle, su majestad- continuó Bernard.

-¿Qué sucede, Bernard?- dijo ella, un poco asustada de que la haya llamado así dos veces.

-Escuché que Mormoth se está preparando para cuando usted llegue a la sala del trono- dijo Bernard- dijo que tenía una trampa preparada. Tenía que advertirle-

Regina sonrió.

-Gracias, Bernard- dijo Regina, sonriendo- te prometo que tendré cuidado. Ahora, reúne a los sirvientes y sácalos del castillo, que se dirijan a un lugar seguro. Puede ser peligroso para ellos-

Bernard asintió.

-Por supuesto, su majestad- dijo el joven sirviente, y se apresuró a bajar.

-¿Estás segura que hay que seguir, Regina?- dijo Elsa, una vez que volvieron a quedarse solos- ¿y la trampa de Mormoth…?-

-Mormoth no sabe de estos túneles- dijo Regina- y estamos advertidos, así que todo irá bien…-

-Hemos llegado- dijo Bastian de pronto.

Elsa encendió sus poderes, creando unos finos copos de nieve en sus manos, lista para atacar. Bastian empuñó su espada, y Regina miró a la sala del trono. Estaba casi vacía. En el trono, en el lugar donde siempre había visto a su padre, estaba sentado el hombre que le había causado tantas penas. Mormoth.

Elsa miró al joven príncipe, el rival de Regina, y entendió porque todo el mundo le tenía tanto miedo. Desde la distancia se podían ver sus horribles ojos rojos.

Junto a Mormoth, de pie, estaba herr Kant, quien había ido a Arendelle en son de paz, y que ahora los había traicionado. ¿Cuántos traidores había ya? Herr Meyer, sir Khellberg, herr Kant… y los que faltaban. Otros hombres también estaban de pie junto a él, y Regina los reconoció como antiguos consejeros de su padre.

Elsa estaba molesta por aquello e, inconscientemente, bajó la temperatura del lugar. Cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho, ya era demasiado tarde. Mormoth sonrió al darse cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo Mormoth, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo herr Kant- parece que mi querida prima ya está aquí, y llegó junto con la reina de las nieves…-

Elsa hizo una mueca. Los había descubierto por su culpa. A Bastian y a Regina no pareció importarles. Estaban ocultos tras una pared falsa, y no había forma de que Mormoth los descubriera si no conocía la salida.

Mormoth sabía eso también.

-¿Y porqué nuestros invitados no nos hacen el honor de salir a saludar?- continuó el malvado príncipe- vamos, Regina, creí que tu padre te había enseñado buenos modales. Antes de morir, quiero decir…-

Regina no se movió, solo tembló de furia, y Bastian la tomó de los hombros para tranquilizarla. Elsa, por su parte, pensó en intimidar al malvado príncipe para empujarlo a que se rindiera antes de que hubiera necesidad de pelear. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, para provocar que todas las ventanas y esquinas de la sala del trono se congelaran.

-Muy impresionante- dijo Mormoth al ver lo que había provocado Elsa- los poderes de la reina de las nieves son impresionantes. Sería un honor conocer a la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Estoy seguro que no rechazará mi invitación, cuando vea a mi invitada de honor-

Elsa palideció, y sus manos temblaron al ver que herr Kant se retiró un momento, para regresar con dos hombres que traían a Anna con ellos.

"Anna…"

x-x-x

Hans estaba aturdido. Notó que tenía una herida sangrante en su brazo izquierdo. Se guardó la espada en la vaina, y se apretó el brazo para detener el sangrado. Se ató un pedazo de tela a la herida para evitar que siguiera brotando la sangre. Caminó hacia donde había salido corriendo Kristoff, con la esperanza de encontrarlo aún con la princesa de Arendelle.

Unos pasos más adelante lo encontró, tumbado en el suelo boca abajo. Hans hizo una mueca. Habían caído en la trampa.

-Kristoff- lo urgió Hans a levantarse- levántate, tenemos que ir por Anna-

-Anna…- susurró Kristoff, aturdido.

-Vamos, apresúrate- dijo Hans.

Kristoff se levantó con dificultad, pero con decisión.

-¿A dónde tenemos que ir?- preguntó el rubio.

-Debieron llevarla a la sala del trono, a donde se dirigían Elsa y Regina- dijo Hans- tenemos que ir a ayudarlas, antes de que Mormoth use a Anna para sacar a Elsa del combate. Vamos-

Kristoff asintió y siguió a Hans.

Antes de entrar al castillo por la puerta secreta que Regina les había mostrado, Hans miró hacia fuera de la muralla de la ciudad, y pudo ver a un gran ejército acercarse, llevando con ellos estandartes de un águila negra.

"Las fuerzas del emperador ya están aquí", pensó Hans "el viento tiene que cambiar a nuestro favor"

x-x-x

Elsa miró sorprendida como los hombres llevaban a su hermana menor. Tanto Bastian como Regina miraban a la reina de las nieves alarmados. Realmente temían que Elsa los traicionara.

-Muy bien, reina Elsa- dijo Mormoth, rompiendo el silencio- ¿porqué no sales de tu escondite? Quiero decir, es por el bien de tu hermana…-

Elsa sintió un vuelco. Si salía, descubrirían donde se esconden Bastian y Regina. Si no…

-¡No lo hagas, Elsa!- gritó Anna- ¡es una trampa para anular tus poderes, no lo hagas!-

Elsa dio un paso al frente, y Bastian la detuvo.

-No vayas, yo iré en tu lugar- dijo Bastian aprehensivamente- no puedes arriesgarte así-

-Mormoth sabe que yo estoy aquí- dijo Elsa- nadie puede tomar mi lugar, Bastian-

Elsa se volvió unos pasos.

-Saldré por la abertura anterior, y entraré a la sala del trono por la puerta principal- dijo Elsa- no los descubrirán a ustedes-

-Es por ti que nos preocupamos- dijo Regina- no sabes como es Mormoth…-

-Estaré bien- dijo Elsa sonriendo levemente y mostrándole un copo de nieve en su mano.

Sin decir más, Elsa volvió unos pasos sobre el pasaje secreto y llegó a la puerta anterior, cuya salida estaba al inicio de un largo pasillo que terminaba en la sala del trono. Elsa caminó decidida hacia la misma y abrió las puertas.

El príncipe y los demás se sorprendieron. Esperaban ver salir a Elsa de alguna de las paredes, y se decepcionaron. Pero Mormoth sonrió. Por fin tenía a la poderosa enemiga en sus manos.

-Reina Elsa- dijo Mormoth, levantándose del trono- es un placer conocerla al fin. En el cadalso no pudimos presentarnos-

-No puedo decir lo mismo- dijo Elsa, frunciendo el entrecejo. Mientras hablaba, tres hombres se acercaron a ella. Con un movimiento de su mano, Elsa creó una barrera de carámbanos a su alrededor- no se atrevan a acercarse a mi persona-

Mormoth se echó a reír.

-Vaya, la reina Elsa sabe jugar- dijo Mormoth entre carcajadas. Tanto Elsa como Anna sintieron un horrible escalofrío recorrerlas. Aquel hombre inspiraba temor- no te preocupes, reina Elsa. No tenemos nada en contra de ti, de tu hermana o de tu reino. Solamente queremos que Regina se entregue y terminar con todo este pequeño problema…-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. Su mirada pasó de Mormoth a Anna, y de regreso al príncipe.

-Regina es la hija del rey- dijo Elsa- el derecho es de ella, igual que como lo fue conmigo…-

Mormoth se echó a reír de nuevo.

-No, querida Elsa- dijo Mormoth- yo soy un hombre, y los hombres somos primero, es lo justo-

Elsa reprimió una exclamación de enojo, y una fina nevada comenzó a caer en la sala. Todos los hombres, incluso Mormoth, dieron un paso atrás, asustados.

-Deberías controlar tus emociones, reina Elsa- dijo Mormoth en tono amenazante, asintiendo en dirección a herr Kant, quien tenía un cuchillo bastante cerca del cuello de Anna- no queremos que pase nada con tu hermana…-

Elsa se esforzó por tranquilizarse, y la nevada cesó.

-Así está mejor- dijo Mormoth- ahora quédate quieta, vas a hacerle compañía a tu hermana en mi calabozo hasta que terminemos con este… pequeño problema con Regina. Una vez que todo acabe, las llevaremos de regreso a su país-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo. No tenía mucho que hacer. Anna, por su parte, estaba ya furiosa y cansada de que Mormoth le hablara así a su hermana. Dio un fuerte pisotón al hombre que la estaba sosteniendo, obligándolo a soltarla. De un puñetazo quebró la nariz de herr Kant, que soltó el cuchillo dando un alarido, y la princesa de Arendelle corrió hacia su hermana.

-¡Una pared, Elsa!¡Haz una pared!- gritó Anna mientras corría hacia su sorprendida hermana. Un par de arqueros y soldados lanzaron flechas y lanzas hacia Elsa y Anna. Elsa cayó al suelo cuando Anna la abrazó, e inmediatamente después una pared de hielo se formó entre las dos hermanas y el resto de los soldados, evitando que fueran heridas.

Elsa sonrió aliviada. Como si fuera una caja de cristal, excepto que era de hielo, las dos hermanas estaban protegidas de Mormoth y sus hombres.

-¿Estás bien, Anna?- preguntó Elsa- ¿no te lastimaron?-

-No- respondió ella, algo preocupada- es solo que… espero que Kristoff esté bien-

-No te preocupes, él tiene la cabeza más dura de lo que crees- dijo Elsa sonriendo.

Mormoth hizo una mueca, pero después volvió a sonreír. No era lo que tenía en mente, pero al menos sabía que la reina de las nieves no intentaría ayudar a Regina, estando junto a su hermana con el riesgo de que sea lastimada. El príncipe prosiguió con sus planes.

-Bueno, realmente da igual- dijo Mormoth- solo que me extraña que Regina no hubiera salido y dejara que la reina de las nieves se las arregle sola. Igual que cuando capturé al general Müller… la princesa Regina solo deja que todos mueran por ella-

Regina frunció el entrecejo y apretó sus manos. Bastian intentó calmarla.

-Tranquila, Regina- le dijo el joven en un susurro, tomándola de los hombros- solo trata de provocarte para que caigas en su trampa…-

Regina miró enojada la escena. Al menos Elsa y Anna estaban bien. Mormoth dio unos pasos, alejándose del trono y colocándose en el centro de la sala. Miró a su alrededor.

-No pensé que regresarías tan pronto, Regina- continuó diciendo Mormoth- realmente me sorprendió tu intento de salvar a Müller… creí que te acobardarías y huirías como siempre…-

Regina dio un paso adelante, y Bastian la detuvo de nuevo.

-No te dejes provocar- le dijo Bastian.

-Debiste haber visto a tu padre antes de morir, Regina- continuó Mormoth- no podíamos capturarlo. Y el muy tonto se entregó a cambio de que le prometiera que no te haría daño. ¡Como si fuera a cumplirlo!- se echó a reír- murió creyendo que estabas protegida…-

Eso fue el colmo. Bastian quedó aturdido de tristeza y de dolor al escuchar como había muerto el hombre a quien tuvo que dejar para proteger a Regina. Y Regina, sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó la espada de Bastian de su cinturón, de un empujón lo apartó y salió de su escondite. La joven princesa caminó a paso firme con la espada en alto, dispuesta a golpear con ella al malvado príncipe. Antes de dar el golpe, otro de los hombres frenó su espada con la de él, y Mormoth se echó a reír.

-Ustedes, las personas con sentimientos, son tan débiles- dijo Mormoth, mirando a Regina, cuya espada estaba siendo detenida por la de su soldado- sabía que reaccionarías así. Y ahora, a terminar con esta tontería de una vez por todas…-

Mormoth sacó su propia espada, y Regina, que seguía con la suya entrelazada con la del guardia de su primo, no podía defenderse. Viéndolo, Bastian salió de su escondite, tomó una de las lanzas que los guardias habían lanzado contra Elsa y Anna, y la usó para detener el golpe de Mormoth, arrodillándose junto a Regina. La lanza se rompió ante el impacto y alcanzó a golpear el hombro izquierdo del joven, quien dejó escapar una exclamación de dolor.

Desde el suelo, Bastian golpeó los pies de Mormoth y del guardia de una patada, haciendo que Regina estuviera libre de su ataque. La joven dejó caer la espada, y Bastian la tomó.

-Regina, corre junto a Elsa y Anna- dijo Bastian, levantándose y tirando de ella para que corriera- yo lo detendré-

-No, otra vez no- dijo ella-no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi otra vez-

Mientras tanto, Mormoth y el guardia se levantaron. Bastian se puso entre ellos y Regina, espada en mano, ignorando la sangre que brotaba de su hombro.

Elsa y Anna miraban detrás de la pared de hielo con desesperación. No sabían que hacer para ayudar. De pronto, vieron que dos hombres entraron a la sala. Kristoff y Hans. Elsa sonrió.

-Elsa, mira- dijo Anna.

Elsa derritió un poco la pared que había hecho, permitiendo que ambas salieran del cubo sin perder la protección del muro de hielo contra las flechas que los otros hombres pudieran lanzar contra ellos.

-Kristoff, ¿estás bien?- dijo Anna.

-Claro, no te preocupes- dijo Kristoff, abrazando a Anna- estamos bien-

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntó Hans.

No había tiempo para explicar. Mormoth y el otro hombre peleaban con su espada contra Bastian solo, que usaba la espada para defenderse con su mano derecha, mientras empujaba hacia atrás a Regina con la izquierda, para evitar que fuera lastimada. Los otros guardias no se atrevían a atacarlos, ya que corrían el riesgo de lastimar a Mormoth.

-No has servido más que para darme problemas, Müller- dijo Mormoth, comenzando a enfurecerse- debí matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad-

Bastian sonrió debilmente.

Elsa sabía que tenía que hacer. Con una mirada hizo que Kristoff, espada en mano, se refugiara junto con Anna detrás de la pared de hielo. La reina de las nieves pateó el suelo con fuerza, y toda la sala del trono se congeló. Mormoth resbaló y cayó al suelo, dando oportunidad a Bastian de alejar a Regina lo más posible.

-Bastian, no podemos huir otra vez- susurró Regina mientras Mormoth se incorporaba.

-Lo sé, pero tú no puedes pelear contra él. Es muy peligroso. Tienes que quedarte en un lugar seguro y yo me encargaré- dijo Bastian.

Regina sacudió la cabeza.

-Esta vez me encargaré yo, Bastian- dijo ella.

-Pero… yo prometí protegerte con mi vida- protestó Bastian- no puedo…-

-Y ya lo hiciste- dijo Regina, sonriendo y tomando la espada de Bastian- es mi turno de pelear por mi propio trono…-

Regina dejó a un sorprendido Bastian junto a la pared, mientras la joven se acercaba a su primo.

-Mormoth, dejémonos de tonterías- le dijo Regina, apuntándolo con la espada- te reto a un duelo. Sin la ayuda de nadie. Si yo gano, dejarás el reino para siempre. Si tú ganas, tu serás el rey y harás lo que quieras-

-No…- exclamó Elsa.

Mormoth se echó a reír.

-Ahora estás hablando, querida Regina- dijo Mormoth- muy bien, acepto tus términos-

Ambos tomaron sus espadas entre sus manos y se dispusieron a pelear, ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás que los observaban. Hans y Elsa dejaron un momento a Anna y a Kristoff detrás de la pared de hielo y se acercaron a Bastian, que miraba con atención la escena. Entre los golpes bruscos que daba Mormoth, Regina se defendía con bastante habilidad y gracia. Bastian tomó del suelo una espada de otro de los hombres de Mormoth, por si acaso.

Regina y Mormoth pelearon valientemente por unos minutos, tras los cuales, por un error que cometió el príncipe, Regina fue capaz de desarmarlo y dejarlo contra la pared, apuntándole con la espada.

-Te he vencido- dijo Regina- te ordeno que salgas de Dinamarca de inmediato…-

Mormoth la miró con odio, pero después sonrió maliciosamente.

-No lo creo, querida- dijo el príncipe. Regina no se dio cuenta que uno de los hombres estaba apuntándola con una flecha. Elsa lo notó, y creó una pared de hielo para protegerla. Ante la confusión, Mormoth aprovechó para moverse a un lugar seguro.

-Eres un sucio traidor- dijo Regina.

-Lo siento, querida- dijo Mormoth- no tengo ningún interés en negociar contigo. La corona es mía-

Hizo una seña a sus soldados, que empezaron a lanzar flechas contra ella, mientras que dos hombres se acercaron con la espada desenvainada. Elsa volvió a crear otra pared de hielo para protegerla, aunque aún lanzando nerviosamente una mirada rápida hacia donde estaba Anna.

-Cierren las puertas de la sala- exclamó Mormoth a sus soldados, furioso ante la acción de Elsa- acaben con todos. Nadie saldrá vivo de esta sala…-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Aún no me han lanzado tomates, no se si es buena o mala señal. En fin, espero que lo estén disfrutando. Ya se acerca el final. Nos seguimos leyendo.

Abby L.

PD: Sí, me encanta que Hans llame "idiótica" a Anna.


	12. Capítulo 12

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 12

Bernard casi había terminado de evacuar a los empleados del palacio. La mayoría, aun fieles al rey Enok y a la princesa Regina, se mostraban renuentes a salir.

Una vez en la entrada del palacio, Bernard se encontró con el general del ejército de Arendelle y, junto a él, el emperador Philipp. Encadenado y llevado entre dos hombres, unos pasos detrás de él, estaba herr Meyer.

Bernard miró asombrado al emperador.

-Tú, muchacho- le dijo el emperador a Bernard- ¿sabes donde puedo encontrar a la princesa Regina? Y también estoy buscando a la reina Elsa de Arendelle. Tenemos que advertirle que hay otros dos traidores en sus cortes…- añadió mirando con furia a herr Meyer.

-Ambas se dirigían al salón del trono- dijo Bernard- planeaban enfrentarse a Mormoth…-

El emperador Philipp arrugó la frente.

-De acuerdo, iremos a ayudarlas- dijo el emperador. Se volvió a uno de sus hombres- haz que veinte de nuestros mejores hombres nos sigan para asistir a la princesa Regina. Los demás, únanse al general del ejército de Arendelle, y consigan la rendición de los daneses-

-Sí, su majestad- dijo el soldado.

-Y tú- dijo el emperador, volviéndose a Bernard- llévanos a donde están Regina y Elsa-

x-x-x

Anna y Kristoff estaban detrás de una pared de hielo en la sala del trono. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer mucho, pues tan pronto como los secuaces de Mormoth cerraron las puertas, Elsa se había asegurado de crear un cubo de hielo que hiciera que Anna no pudiera salir de ahí para interferir en la pelea.

Hans había sacado su espada, y peleaba valientemente con los soldados. Elsa creó más paredes de hielo para proteger a Bastian y a Regina de las flechas, mientras éstos peleaban con Mormoth y otro de los hombres. Con un golpe en el suelo de su pie derecho, Elsa congeló el suelo hasta donde se encontraban los arqueros, y los congeló desde los pies hasta la base del cuello, haciendo imposible que siguieran lanzando flechas.

-Reina Elsa de Arendelle- dijo Mormoth en voz alta, alejándose un poco de Bastian y de Regina- ¿porqué ayudas a Regina? ¿Qué ganas con ello?-

Elsa frunció el entrecejo.

-No gano nada- dijo Elsa, molesta- solo ayudo a una amiga que lo necesita. Tú mismo me metiste en esta pelea, al poner en riesgo mi vida y mi reino para tus propósitos-

Mormoth sonrió maléficamente mientras Elsa hablaba. Eso era lo que quería. Había logrado distraerla.

Mientras hablaba, Elsa no se dio cuenta que uno de los hombres con los que peleaba Hans, que estaba en el suelo, había tomado un arco y flecha, y estaba apuntándola a ella. La flecha viajó con velocidad y, cuando Elsa la vio, era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Escuchó el timbre de una voz masculina, pero no pudo identificar quien gritó su nombre. Sintió un golpe detrás suyo, y su cuerpo caer al suelo de lado, sobre el frío hielo que ella misma había provocado. Un hombre cayó al suelo justo igual que ella, unos centímetros adelante. No sintió ningún dolor, ya que la flecha estaba clavada en el costado de él.

Se volvió para darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡Hans!- exclamó Elsa al verlo tirado, arrodillándose junto a él y volteándolo boca arriba para ver lo que le había sucedido. La flecha había atravesado la camisa del príncipe en su costado derecho- Hans, eres un tonto, ¿qué hiciste?-

Hans sonrió al ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

-Ya van dos veces que te salvo de una flecha- dijo el príncipe, con una sonrisa- no dejarás que haya una tercera, ¿verdad? No llores- añadió al ver los ojos húmedos de Elsa- lo hice porque no quiero que llores-

-Eres un tonto, Hans- dijo Elsa en voz baja- pero vas a estar bien…-

-Lo sé- sonrió Hans.

Elsa levantó la mirada y congeló al hombre que había lanzado la flecha de la misma manera que lo había hecho con los otros. Ya solo quedaban Bastian y Regina peleando contra Mormoth.

El malvado príncipe iba perdiendo, más ahora que peleaba tanto con el general como con Regina. Y sonrió. Bastian era más fácil de vencer, cansado y herido como estaba por los días pasados en el calabozo. Con su espada hizo que Regina retrocediera un par de pasos y, volviéndose a Bastian, dio un golpe de espada que el joven alcanzó a cubrir, y con su mano libre lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro, haciéndolo caer al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Bastian!- dijo Regina al verlo, y se volvió furiosa a Mormoth- te juro que vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a mi padre, y lo que le hiciste a él-

Mormoth se echó a reír, pero no le duró por mucho tiempo. Sus piernas se congelaron, gracias a Elsa, y Regina le puso la espada a la altura del cuello.

-Has perdido- dijo ella.

Apenas hubo hecho esto, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, y entró Bernard acompañado del emperador Philipp y un grupo de sus hombres. Los soldados del emperador sometieron a Mormoth y a sus hombres. El emperador se volvió a Regina.

-Su majestad- dijo el emperador, inclinándose levemente-este hombre ha estado usado mi oro para hacer guerra en su contra. Estoy consciente de la traición en su contra, pero le aseguro que Mormoth pasará el resto de sus días en una prisión del Imperio-

Regina sonrió y agradeció al emperador. Vio la medalla de su padre en el cuello del malvado príncipe y se la arrebató.

-Tú no mereces tener esto- dijo Regina, y se arrodilló junto a Bastian, mientras que Bernard estaba mirando al joven general.

-Estará bien, su majestad- dijo el joven sirviente- solo está inconsciente, y exhausto…-

Elsa, por su parte, puso una mano en el suelo para descongelar todo lo que había provocado, y Anna y Kristoff por fin se vieron libres. Los dos se acercaron a donde Elsa estaba con Hans.

-Hans, eres un tonto- dijo Anna, mirándolo con tristeza.

-Lo sé- dijo Hans- perdónenme, las dos. Cometí un grave error…-

-No hables, Hans- dijo Elsa, sonriéndole levemente- vas a estar bien-

-Ya estoy bien- dijo Hans, sonriendo también.

Regina mandó llamar a sus sirvientes, quienes habían vuelto al palacio siguiendo a Bernard y a los hombres del emperador. Tomaron a Hans y a Bastian, y los llevaron a la enfermería del palacio.

x-x-x

Los rebeldes que se habían unido a Mormoth fueron derrotados, y se dispersaron. El ejército danés volvió a estar bajo el control del verdadero soberano. Las grietas en el castillo se repararon, y el ejército del emperador volvió a Alemania con Mormoth y sus hombres como prisioneros, así como con herr Kant, Meyer y sir Khellberg.

Hans había estado inconsciente desde que lo bajaron a la enfermería. Elsa se negó a separarse del lado de él. Anna y Kristoff los miraban, preocupados porque no sabían si el príncipe de las Islas del Sur sobreviviría a esa herida o no, y como lo tomaría Elsa. El médico de la corte había extraído la flecha, y vendado la herida, diciéndole que no podía asegurar nada. El príncipe estaba en cama con el torso descubierto para que fuera más fácil para el medico revisar si su vendaje tenía sangre.

Dos días después de la pelea, cuando Elsa se quedó sola, tomó una de las manos del príncipe entre las suyas.

-Hans, despierta por favor- dijo la reina de las nieves. No hubo respuesta. Se llevó la mano del príncipe sobre su pecho- Hans, de verdad eres un tonto, no tenías porqué salvarme…-

Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, y sacudió la cabeza. Recordó ese día en el baile de máscaras. Su olor. Su sonrisa. Y su toque casi eléctrico cuando tomaba su mano, sonriendo. Era él. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Hans, por favor- dijo la reina.

-Vaya que eres muy insistente, Elsa- dijo Hans de pronto, volviendo su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa.

Elsa sonrió ampliamente al verlo despierto y bien. Hans tomó las dos manos de la joven reina y tiró un poco de ellas, haciendo que Elsa se inclinara hacia él. La joven pudo sentir el aliento de Hans sobre sus labios. Estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Sus labios estaban a punto de unirse…

Elsa levantó un poco su rostro, indecisa, y besó la frente de Hans en vez de besar sus labios. El príncipe parecía algo decepcionado. Elsa estaba un poco nerviosa. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Bueno, me da gusto que estés bien- dijo Elsa- iré a decirle a Kristoff y a Anna… para que preparen todo para el viaje de regreso a casa, quiero decir-

Hans asintió sin decir nada, y Elsa salió de la habitación. El príncipe se creía solo, pero una risa masculina proveniente de una esquina de la enfermería lo distrajo. Era Bastian, quien había ido a cambiar la venda de su herida.

-Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?- dijo Bastian con una amplia sonrisa. Hans hizo una mueca, para después sonreír- Elsa es una gran persona y una excelente reina. Y además es una mujer muy hermosa- alzó las cejas de manera significativa.

-¿Uh?¿Y que me dices de ti?- disparó de regreso Hans.

Bastian sonrió tristemente mientras se amarraba la venda sobre su hombro.

-Yo no soy un príncipe, Hans- dijo el joven general sin dejar de sonreír- de niño era su compañero de juegos, y ahora no soy más que un soldado que debe proteger y servir a su reina-

Hans puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que ya tendría noticias más tarde. Suspiró.

x-x-x

Un par de días más tarde, tras conocer algunos hermosos lugares de la capital danesa, Elsa y Anna estaban listas para regresar a casa. La nueva reina Regina las abrazó a ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Muchas gracias a las dos, Elsa, Anna- dijo ella antes de soltarlas- no habría llegado a esto sin la ayuda de ustedes dos…-

-Fue un placer…- comenzó Elsa a decir amablemente.

-¿Bromeas?¡Fue muy divertido!- explotó Anna.

Regina sonrió, y escuchó una risita detrás de ella.

-Vas a ser una excelente reina, Regina- dijo Elsa- solo confía en ti misma-

-Espero que tengan muy buen viaje- dijo Regina al soltarlas- no olviden escribir… y espero que puedan venir a mi coronación-

-¡No nos lo perderíamos por nada!- exclamó Anna. Elsa asintió con una sonrisa.

Bastian, que había reído mientras escuchaba la conversación unos pasos detrás de Regina, se acercó a la nueva reina y susurró algo a su oído. Regina cambió su semblante por uno algo más serio, pero asintió volviendo a sonreír cuando Bastian hubo terminado de hablar.

-Los sirvientes llevaron al príncipe Hans al barco- dijo Regina-no querrán forzarlo mucho a moverse, la herida se puede abrir si hace un esfuerzo brusco…-

-Lo… tendremos en cuenta- dijo Elsa, desviando la mirada. A la reina le pareció escuchar una pequeña risa ahogada de Bastian.

Se estaban despidiendo, cuando Bastian volvió a tomar la mano derecha de Elsa.

-Su majestad- dijo el general- ¿podría hablar a solas con usted por solo un segundo?-

Elsa alzó las cejas. Bastian no le hablaba normalmente con tanta formalidad. Quizá ahora tenía que hacerlo, en la nueva corte. La reina de las nieves asintió y siguió a Bastian. Una vez en privado, el joven soltó a la reina.

-Elsa, eres una gran persona- dijo el joven general- cuando tengas duda, sigue lo que te dicta tu corazón, y nunca tendrás la respuesta equivocada-

Elsa parpadeó.

-¿Qué significa eso?- dijo ella.

-Lo descubrirás cuando llegue el momento- dijo Bastian, guiñando un ojo. La acompañó fuera y se inclinó, para nuevamente tomar la mano de ella y besarla- fue un honor haberla conocido, su majestad-

Elsa sonrió y se despidió, un tanto confundida, para alcanzar a su hermana y a los otros. Por fin las cosas volvieron a la normalidad y estarían de regreso a Arendelle.

x-x-x

Un par de días después de partir, ya estaban muy cerca de Arendelle. Anna y Kristoff estaban en la cubierta del barco, mirando recelosos hacia el camarote donde Hans descansaba de sus heridas. Había recibido esas heridas para proteger a la reina de las nieves, pero aún no terminaba de agradarles. La imagen de Hans levantando su espada contra Elsa no había sido olvidada.

Elsa, por su parte, no sabía que pensar. Estaba en el otro extremo del barco, con los brazos cruzados. ¿Cómo había sucedido ese cambio tan repentino? ¿Cuando Hans se dio cuenta que estaba siendo engañado por el ministro alemán? ¿O antes?

Elsa miró sus manos. No podía olvidar el toque eléctrico que sentía en sus manos. No podía olvidar la sonrisa dulce que le había visto a Hans. Parecía que, cada vez que el príncipe sonreía, se olvidaba de todas esas muecas malvadas que alguna vez lo vio formar en su rostro.

La reina de las nieves suspiró. Ignorando las miradas de su hermana y de Kristoff, Elsa cruzó la cubierta del barco y entró al camarote donde estaba Hans. El príncipe dormitaba tranquilamente. Elsa no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia, ya que le irritaba que él estuviera tan tranquilo cuando ella se estaba mordiendo los codos. Se acercó sin hacer ruido.

-¿Hans?- dijo Elsa en voz baja. Has despertó casi de inmediato y sonrió nuevamente su sonrisa dulce.

-Hola, Elsa- dijo el príncipe. Aunque se veía hermosa, la reina se observaba con una mirada cansada- te ves fatal, deberías descansar un poco…- y rió.

Elsa también rió.

-Lo sé- dijo ella, sentándose al borde de la cama.

Hans se tornó más serio.

-Elsa, siento mucho los problemas que causé, en serio- dijo Hans, mirándola a los ojos- yo… estaba cegado por el enojo. Creía que merecía ser rey, y que por tu culpa no lo había logrado. Yo estaba equivocado, y no me había dado cuenta de lo que eres para mí…-

Y mientras decía eso, tomó sus manos. Hubo un par de minutos de silencio, cuando Elsa lo miró fijamente y comenzó a hablar.

-Oh, Hans…-

-Elsa, por favor- la interrumpió Hans- solo quiero saber que me perdonas-

-Por supuesto que te perdono- dijo Elsa, sonriendo.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos. Hans seguía impresionado por los enormes ojos azules de Elsa, tan hermosos y transparentes. Los ojos de Hans, para Elsa, parecían bellos y misteriosos. Para cada uno,el intoxicante aroma del otro lo hacía sentirse adormilado y feliz. Elsa se pasó su larga trenza por la espalda, y se inclinó hacia delante, mientras que Hans intentó levantarse un poco, hasta que sintió algo de dolor en su herida. Cerraron los ojos. Los alientos se mezclaron en el aire, y sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

-¡Elsa!- los interrumpió la voz de Anna, que distraídamente tocaba la puerta, ignorando lo que acababa de interrumpir- ¡ya llegamos a Arendelle!-

Elsa miró a Hans, ruborizada por que había estado a punto de ocurrir. Se levantó y salió apresuradamente del camarote.

x-x-x

Una gran bienvenida los aguardaba cuando llegaron a Arendelle, organizada por Kai. El pueblo había estado preocupado por la repentina desaparición de la reina y su subsecuente ausencia, pero todos estaban aliviados de verla sana y salva. Junto a Kai, sir Tresh la había estado esperando en el muelle, con las noticias de la traición del presidente del consejo.

-Su majestad, perdone que guardara silencio- dijo sir Tresh- hacía tiempo que notaba que sir Khellberg estaba en algo sospechoso, pero jamás me imaginé que llegaría a traicionar a su majestad-

Elsa sonrió.

-Está bien, sir Tresh- dijo Elsa, sonriendo- usted tenía razón. Aún tengo mucho por aprender-

-Y aún así, usted es una excelente reina, su majestad- dijo sir Tresh. Elsa sonrió.

-Sir Tresh, me gustaría que usted fuera el nuevo presidente del consejo- dijo Elsa. El viejo sonrió y asintió.

El capitán del barco desembarcó y se inclinó ante Elsa.

-Su majestad, hemos bajado exitosamente todo el barco- dijo el capitán- y nos encargamos que el prisionero fuera llevado de inmediato a prisión…-

-¿Prisionero?- preguntó Elsa, sorprendida. Recordaba que todos los traidores, incluyendo sir Khellberg, habían sido llevados al Imperio Alemán a cumplir su condena, por petición del emperador Philipp.

-El príncipe Hans, su majestad- dijo el capitán.

Antes de que Elsa pudiera decir algo, sir Tresh se inclinó hacia ella.

-Su majestad, ¿me permite sugerirle que tome con calma la decisión que va a tomar en lo que respecta al príncipe Hans?- dijo el nuevo presidente del consejo, y Elsa asintió. Volvieron todos al palacio, y Elsa fue la que menos disfrutó la celebración.

Tras los festejos, Anna se llevó aparte a Elsa.

-Elsa, no puedes perdonar a Hans- dijo Anna- después de lo que hizo o intentó volver a hacer…-

-Me salvó la vida, Anna- dijo Elsa.

-Una buena acción no borra toda su vida de malas acciones- dijo Anna- recuerda lo que intentó hacerte, lo que me hizo, lo que quiso hacerte cuando te secuestro…-

Elsa reprimió un escalofrío. En esos momentos, sí había tenido miedo. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, era solo un niño con mucho coraje hacia todo y que quiso desquitarse con Elsa. Un error. No maldad.

-Pero Anna…- comenzó Elsa.

-Tú eres una heroína- dijo Anna- y Hans es un villano. Todo Arendelle odia a Hans. No querrás iniciar una rebelión en tu contra, ¿o sí?-

x-x-x

Hans paseaba tristemente en el calabozo. Su herida ya no dolía más que cuando quería hacer un esfuerzo más grande. Nuevamente pensó que había sido un tonto.¿Cómo se le ocurrió que podía besar a Elsa?¡A Elsa, la reina de las nieves!

Miró por la ventana. La vida en Arendelle volvía a la normalidad, y él estaba hundido en la prisión de el país que había deseado que fuera suyo.

-¿Hans?- por fin el príncipe escuchó la voz en la que había estado pensando.

-¡Elsa!- dijo Hans, levantándose de pronto y corriendo hacia la puerta-¿Elsa, que sucede?-

-¿Hans, estás bien?- dijo ella del otro lado.

-Estoy mejor- dijo Hans- ¿tú estás bien?-

Elsa no respondió. No lo sabía. ¿Estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Anna tenía razón? Porque Hans había sido un villano, ¿no? Pero Hans había cambiado. Había intentado cambiar. La había salvado de morir. Dos veces. Pero Elsa tenía miedo de ser engañada igual que su hermana.

-¿Elsa?- insistió Hans.

-No lo sé- dijo ella. Puso su mano sobre la puerta, y escuchó que Hans había hecho lo mismo del otro lado. Elsa bajó su cabeza llena de tristeza, y Hans sonrió tristemente- dicen que debes estar en prisión, dicen que esto es lo correcto…-

-Y tienen razón. Yo soy un villano, Elsa, y tú eres la heroína- dijo Hans con su sonrisa triste, intentando consolarla- es lógico que no hay manera de que tú y yo estemos juntos alguna vez. Me equivoqué al pensar que era posible, Elsa…-

Elsa no había dicho que quería a Hans o que quería estar con él. Ni siquiera se lo había aceptado a sí misma. Pero Elsa entendió lo que Hans le dijo. Era el destino, su carácter y su naturaleza los hacía naturalmente contrarios.

-Tengo un castigo que cumplir aquí, Elsa- dijo Hans- al menos estaré feliz de saber que estoy cerca de ti…-

Elsa reprimió las lágrimas en sus ojos y se apresuró a irse de ahí, dejando un fino rastro de nieve detrás de ella. Hans la escuchó alejarse, hasta que sus pasos desaparecieron, y el frío provocado por su presencia se esfumó. El príncipe suspiró.

x-x-x

Elsa corrió a su habitación, ignorando a Anna que quería algo, y a Olaf que intentaba animarla. Corrió y se encerró. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, abrazando su almohada y derramando lágrimas por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Hans. Era Hans el que estaba haciéndola sentir así. Hans la salvó. Hans y sus estúpidos ojos verdes. Hans y su estúpida sonrisa. La reina no se molestó por disimular sus sollozos, incluso cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Elsa?¿qué te pasa?- gritó Anna desde el otro lado- ¡déjame entrar!

Elsa la ignoró un momento, y Anna insistió.

-¡Déjame sola, Anna!- exclamó por fin Elsa. Anna entendió el tono de su hermana y se fue. Minutos después, cuando los sollozos de Elsa iban debilitándose, volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Reina Elsa?- dijo la voz de Gerda detrás de la puerta.

Elsa, al escucharla, se levantó y se apresuró a abrir la puerta. La vieja mujer se alarmó al ver a la reina tan descompuesta, que la tomó de uno de sus brazos, conduciéndola a la cama, en cuyo borde se sentó. Elsa se sentó frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, su majestad?- dijo Gerda con cariño.

-Gerda, es que yo…- comenzó Elsa- no se que hacer, y Hans… está en prisión… y…- y se soltó a llorar nuevamente en el regazo de Gerda.

-Shhh, calma, pequeñita- dijo Gerda en voz baja, sonriéndole con cariño y acariciando sus cabellos para ayudarla a calmarse- todo se va a resolver para bien, vas a verlo…-

Elsa siguió sollozando por lo bajo hasta que por fin, se quedó dormida por el agotamiento. Gerda se levantó y salió de la habitación, donde la esperaba Kai.

-¿No se lo dijiste, verdad?- dijo Kai. Gerda sacudió la cabeza.

-No quería que sufriera más esta noche- dijo Gerda- mañana a primera hora le informaré sobre el juicio contra el príncipe Hans-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Ufff, más suspenso. Cuando parecía que salían de los problemas aparece otro. Espero que les esté gustando. El próximo capítulo será el último. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	13. Capítulo 13

CHANGE OF HEART

CAPITULO 13

Esa mañana, Anna se levantó temprano, por raro que parezca. Incluso no había podido dormir bien en toda la noche. Le había roto el corazón ver a su hermana mayor tan descompuesta mientras pasaba desde los calabozos hacia su habitación, negándose a hablar con ella. Incluso había bajado a espiar a la celda de Hans, y solo lo había encontrado con la cabeza entre sus manos, murmurando una y otra vez el nombre de su hermana con pena.

Se vistió lo más pronto posible. No quería llegar tarde y ser dejada afuera. Elsa necesitaría su apoyo, aunque no lo quisiera. No sabía que Elsa pudiera albergar algo de cariño hacia Hans, pero la princesa no estaba tan segura de que hubiera cambiado. Kristoff le había dicho que, durante la batalla de hacía unos días, el príncipe de las Islas del Sur le había pedido que lo encarcele con tal de que le creyera y Elsa no sufriera por su culpa. Anna lo había escuchado decir lo mismo también. Y ambos habían visto a Hans lanzarse en el camino entre Elsa y una flecha, recibiéndola él para salvar la vida de la reina.

Anna suspiró. Sus buenas acciones no redimían lo que había hecho antes. Elsa no lo había visto, pero de la mente de Anna no se podía borrar la visión de Hans levantando la espada contra su querida hermana mayor, dispuesto a cortarle la cabeza de un golpe mientras la joven estaba sumida en su desesperación.

-Tonto Hans- dijo Anna en voz alta, tomando un cepillo del cabello y lanzándolo al otro extremo del cuarto- siempre causando problemas…-

Llamaron a la puerta, y Anna se sorprendió que Kai fue quien le llevó el desayuno esa vez.

-Buenos días, su alteza- dijo Kai, dejando la bandeja en su habitación.

-Buenos días, Kai- dijo Anna, siguiéndolo con la mirada- ¿qué sucede? ¿pasó algo malo con Gerda?-

Kai sonrió levemente y sacudió la cabeza mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesita.

-Para nada, su alteza- dijo Kai, frotándose las manos- Gerda esta ocupada con otros asuntos el día de hoy, nada preocupante-

Anna sonrió y asintió.

-La reunión del consejo es en dos horas, su alteza- dijo Kai, observando que Anna ya estaba completamente vestida- y sir Kristoff la estará esperando tan pronto como acabe de desayunar-

-Claro, gracias, Kai- dijo Anna, comenzando a tomar su desayuno.

Kai sonrió y asintió. Sabía que Gerda estaba en ese momento con Elsa. Suspiró. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

x-x-x

-Buenos días, su majestad- dijo Gerda, entrando a la habitación de Elsa. La joven reina, ya despierta, estaba sentada sobre la cama, con varios almohadones en su espalda.

-Hoy no me apetece ir a la reunión del consejo, Gerda- dijo Elsa- ¿podría disculparme con los ministros…?-

Gerda suspiró.

-¿Qué sucede?- quiso saber Elsa.

-Mi niña, el día de hoy creo que deberías asistir- dijo la vieja sirviente. Elsa la miró con curiosidad y Gerda tomó aire- hay algo que venía a decirte ayer, pero estabas demasiado triste y preferí que descansaras bien esta noche-

-¿Qué sucede?- repitió Elsa, un poco alarmada.

-Los miembros del consejo han agendado para el día de hoy el juicio del príncipe Hans- dijo Gerda con calma. Hizo una pausa para que la reina procesara la información- por lo que Kai escuchó, muchos están molestos con él, pues no creen que sir Khellberg sea un traidor, y quieren…-

-Quieren vengarse de Hans- dijo Elsa, completando la frase y llevándose la mano a la frente. Ante su reacción, el techo se llenó de carámbanos. Gerda los notó.

-Tranquila, su majestad- dijo Gerda en voz baja, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la reina y mirando hacia arriba, haciéndole notar que aparte de los carámbanos estaba provocando una fina nevada. Siguió hablando en un susurro- esos hombres tratarán de provocarte para que los demás piensen que no eres racional. Tienes que tranquilizarte si quieres tener éxito, ¿comprendes?-

-No… no entiendo- dijo Elsa.

-Si te pones nerviosa, o te enojas, vas a congelar todo- dijo Gerda- los consejeros argumentarán que no eres racional para tomar esa decisión y te pasarán por encima. Tienes que controlarte-

Elsa sentía que temblaban sus manos. ¿Cómo podía calmarse si querían condenar a Hans? ¿Si su propia hermana estaba a favor de tenerlo en el fondo del calabozo?

-Elsa- dijo Gerda en voz baja, apretando las manos de la joven reina- yo sé que puedes hacerlo, y vencerlos con tus argumentos. Ellos creen que pueden tratarte como a una niña. Demuéstrales que eres la reina de Arendelle-

Elsa sonrió y abrazó a Gerda.

-Gracias-

x-x-x

La sala del trono parecía más grande y llena que de costumbre. Todos los consejeros estaban ahí, charlando unos contra otros ferozmente. Algunos de ellos argumentaba que los cargos contra sir Khellberg eran falsos, y que el príncipe Hans había engañado a la reina para culparlo.

Anna ya estaba sentada en su sitio, junto al trono vacío de su hermana, mirándolo de reojo y con Kristoff de pie detrás de ella, en señal de apoyo. La nerviosa princesa entrelazaba sus dedos para liberar su ansiedad.

Sir Tresh, el nuevo presidente del consejo, golpeó su escritorio tres veces.

-¡Silencio, todos!- dijo el consejero- su majestad la reina está por llegar-

No bien hubo dicho esto, Kai anunció a la recién llegada.

-De pie todos, caballeros- exclamó Kai- la reina Elsa de Arendelle-

Todos los consejeros se levantaron, hasta que la reina, con su paso seguro y solemne, llegó hasta el trono y se sentó en él con seguridad, invitando a los demás a tomar asiento.

Anna miró a su hermana con atención, pero Elsa la ignoró completamente, como si no estuviera ahí. Elsa traía puesto el mismo vestido que en su coronación, excepto por los guantes, y porque llevaba su trenza suelta como de costumbre. La corona brillaba entre sus cabellos rubios. Los ojos de la reina estaban un poco enrojecidos, pero nada en su mirada la hacía verse débil o triste como la noche anterior.

Sir Tresh permaneció de pie.

-Buenos días a todos- dijo el presidente del consejo- nos reunimos el día de hoy porque pasaremos juicio y veredicto al príncipe Hans Westegard de las Islas del Sur-

Elsa lo escuchó sin inmutarse.

-Bien- dijo la reina en un tono serio y frío, que los consejeros notaron bastante extraño en ella- traigan al acusado-

Sir Tresh asintió, y las puertas de la sala se abrieron. Cuatro guardias entraron a la sala, llevando entre ellos al prisionero. Hans caminaba cabizbajo, pero obedientemente, entre los hombres. Anna se volvió a observar a su hermana mientras Hans era conducido a la sala. Elsa no se había inmutado. Ni siquiera parecía que lo había volteado a ver.

Sin embargo, sin que nadie lo notara, Elsa supo que había cambiado el patrón de su respiración. Sabía que ahí estaba Hans. Tenía que permanecer tranquila si quería ayudarlo.

Los soldados se detuvieron justo frente al trono. Elsa por fin le dirigió a Hans una mirada. El joven príncipe continuaba cabizbajo, resignado a su suerte. La reina, que estaba algo nerviosa, se sintió de pronto un poco más confiada.

-Los cargos, por favor- dijo la reina, rompiendo el silencio.

Al escuchar la voz de Elsa, Hans levantó la mirada hacia ella, y los ojos de ambos se conectaron por unos segundos. Pudo ver que la reina estaba algo preocupada, pero segura de sí misma. No sabía que significaba es a mirada.

-Príncipe Hans Westegard, de las Islas del Sur- dijo otro de los consejeros, de pie junto a sir Tresh- se le acusa de secuestrar a la persona de la reina Elsa de Arendelle, conspirar contra nuestro reino y el de Dinamarca, y acusar falsamente a sir Khellberg por sus acciones en Copenhague para que fuera tomado prisionero y llevado a los calabozos del Imperio Alemán-

Hizo una pausa. Anna, al escucharlo, hizo un gesto de que estaba molesta. ¡Hans no había hecho muchas de esas cosas! Y era definitivo que sir Khellberg era un traidor.

-¿Cómo se declara el acusado?- preguntó el consejero que estaba leyendo.

-Culpable del primer cargo- dijo Hans, volviendo a bajar la cabeza- confieso que soy culpable de haber sido engañado para secuestrar a la reina Elsa-

Hubo un minuto de silencio, roto de pronto por los murmullos de los presentes.

-¡Silencio!- dijo sir Tresh, golpeando su mesa con su martillo.

-¿Qué necesidad tenemos de esto?- dijo uno de los consejeros presentes- el traidor ha confesado aquí, delante de todos. Y su majestad la reina es testigo principal de su crimen. ¡Pido pena de muerte para el acusado!-

Varios de los presentes lo apoyaron. Sir Tresh volvió a golpear la mesa para pedir silencio.

-Si alguien tiene algo que decir, que pida la palabra- dijo sir Tresh.

-Yo tengo algo que decir- dijo Anna, sorprendiendo a Elsa poniéndose de pie junto a ella. Los consejeros, sorprendidos, se pusieron de pie también, pues no podían permanecer sentados si la princesa no lo estaba- yo sé que Hans es un tonto y ha cometido muchos errores, pero hay atenuantes para su crimen-

Hans levantó la mirada, incrédulo, al ver que Anna lo estaba defendiendo. Bueno, aunque sea un poco.

-¿Atenuantes, su alteza?- dijo el consejero que había hablado, como minimizando lo que había dicho Anna- ¿de qué está hablando? Y si mal no recuerdo, usted estuvo brevemente comprometida con el acusado, así que…-

Anna se enfureció. Elsa, por su parte, ocupó gran parte de su autocontrol para no congelarle el trasero a ese atrevido. Gerda se lo había dicho: muchos de los consejeros iban a intentar provocarla de una manera u otra para que usara sus poderes, así que no debía de caer en su trampa. Sir Tresh le lanzó una mirada molesta al consejero, quien se cayó de inmediato. El presidente del consejo volvió a Anna.

-Su alteza, ¿podría explicar su punto mejor?- dijo sir Tresh con amabilidad.

Anna estaba nerviosa ante las palabras del otro consejero, y sentía que sus manos temblaban. Sabía que Kristoff estaba detrás de ella. Miró de reojo a Elsa, quien le sonrió para animarla a hablar.

-Cuando estuvimos en Copenhague, mi hermana la reina le dio un voto de confianza a Hans- dijo Anna- mientras estuvimos en la batalla, fui testigo de como Hans arriesgó su vida tanto para evitar que yo fuera capturada como para salvar la vida de la reina, recibiendo una flecha que estaba destinada para ella-

Los ministros guardaron silencio y se miraron entre ellos, después miraron a Elsa con curiosidad, y finalmente a Hans. Era cierto eso, el príncipe tenía la camisa abierta y un vendaje alrededor de su abdomen.

-¿Y que me dicen de las falsas acusaciones contra nuestro verdadero presidente del consejo?- dijo otro de los hombres, lleno de malicia. Sir Tresh no pareció inmutarse- sir Khellberg era inocente-

Antes de que Anna respondiera, Elsa la detuvo con la mano y le pidió que se sentara. Anna obedeció, sorprendida. La reina tomó dos hojas de papel y se las dio a Kai, para que éste se las diera a sir Tresh.

-¿Qué es eso, sir Tresh?- dijo con desdén el hombre que acababa de hablar.

-Prueba de que las acusaciones contra sir Khellberg son verdaderas- dijo sir Tresh- tanto de Phillipp el emperador alemán y de Regina la reina de Dinamarca-

Nuevamente un gran barullo se escuchó en la sala, y sir Tresh se vio obligado a volver a pedir silencio. El presidente del consejo leyó en voz alta ambas cartas.

La primera, de parte del emperador Philipp, contaba detalladamente la declaración de herr Meyer, en la que explicaba que sir Khellberg era su espía en Arendelle y que le informaba de los movimientos de las hermanas reales y de la princesa Regina. La otra carta, de la nueva reina de Dinamarca, mencionaba como el nuevo general de sus ejércitos, Bastian Müller, había sido testigo de como sir Khellberg le pasaba información a Mormoth sobre la reina Elsa.

Una vez que terminó de leer, sir Tresh pasó la carta entre los consejeros, que pudieron constatar la autenticidad de los sellos y de las firmas tanto del emperador alemán como de la reina de Dinamarca.

-No importa nada de eso- dijo el primero de los consejeros que había hablado- si sir Khellberg era culpable o no. Estamos juzgando a Hans Westegard, y se declaró culpable del cargo de secuestrar a la persona de la reina-

Por fin, Elsa levantó la mano, y el presidente del consejo le cedió la palabra.

-Excelencias- dijo Elsa con voz tranquila y segura- si bien es cierto que Hans Westegard vino a Arendelle sin permiso y me llevó de este país sin mi consentimiento, debo añadir que sus acciones fueron impulsadas por engaños de un ministro extranjero, que durante el trayecto ningún daño vino a mi persona y que él mismo se encargó de traerme ilesa de regreso a Arendelle-

Hans sintió un escalofrío al escuchar a Elsa pronunciar su nombre. Permaneció cabizbajo, pues no quería mermar la seguridad de la reina en ese momento.

-Su majestad- dijo el segundo de los consejeros- aunque haya sido así, el príncipe Hans cometió un crimen, y debe pagar por él-

-Ya ha pagado por ese crimen, excelencia- dijo Elsa, sonriendo levemente- su castigo fue decidido por mí. Pasó unos días en prisión, y su condena fue ser forzado a acompañarnos a nuestro viaje en Copenhague-

Un murmullo generalizado otra vez.

-No podemos permitir que un criminal tan peligroso siga con vida, por más que se haya arrepentido- dijo el primer consejero- exijo la pena de muerte para Hans Westegard-

-Eso es imposible- dijo otro de los consejeros- el príncipe Hans pertenece a la realeza de las Islas del Sur, eso podría desatar una guerra-

-Arendelle y sus aliados son más fuertes que las Islas del Sur- dijo otro de los consejeros.

-No, las Islas del Sur siempre han sido nuestros aliados- dijo un cuarto- no deberíamos…-

-Siempre existirá el riesgo de que reincida- dijo el primero- es por la seguridad de nuestro país y de nuestra reina: ¡pena de muerte!-

Varios de los hombres, aunque menos que al principio, lo apoyaron, y sir Tresh los hizo callar. Otros de los hombres pedían prisión de por vida.

Hans, que continuaba mirando al suelo, levantó la cabeza levemente para mirar a Elsa. Se veía hermosa y poderosa, sentada en el trono, dejando que los hombres peleen entre ellos sin inmutarse. Elsa lo miró y le sonrió, haciendo que Hans se sintiera tranquilo, aunque no sabía como iba a terminar aquello.

Una vez que terminaron de votar, sir Tresh recibió los resultados.

-Veinte votos para cumplir algún tiempo en prisión- dijo sir Tresh- doce votos para cadena perpetua. Ocho votos para pena de muerte-

Hans tembló ante las últimas palabras. Los consejeros que habían hablado contra él sonrieron, triunfantes.

-Sin embargo, hay algo importante que nuestros compañeros consejeros se les ha olvidado tomar en cuenta- dijo sir Tresh- y es que según nuestras leyes, la reina de Arendelle tiene el derecho de perdonar a un criminal que haya salvado su vida-

Todos miraron con incredulidad a la reina cuando ésta se puso de pie.

-Príncipe Hans Westegard de las Islas del Sur- dijo Elsa con una sonrisa- por el servicio otorgado hacia mi persona real, se te perdona la sentencia dictada…-

Hans sonrió, mientras la mayoría de los consejeros asentían, de acuerdo con la reina. Si estaba en las leyes de Arendelle tenía que ser cumplido. Los otros estaban molestos, pero no tuvieron más remedio que obedecer.

-La sesión ha terminado- dijo sir Tresh- pueden retirarse. Guardias, liberen al prisionero-

Los soldados obedecieron, y abrieron las cadenas de Hans, que los miraba incrédulo. Realmente había pensado que se quedaría para siempre encerrado en la prisión de Arendelle, cuando menos. Una vez libre, frotó sus manos y caminó dudoso hacia Elsa, mientras los consejeros salían de la sala del trono. Sir Tresh se despidió de la reina, quien le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Elsa, estuviste increíble- dijo Anna- no es posible que…-

Pero se interrumpió al ver a Hans caminando hacia Elsa. El príncipe subió los tres escalones hacia el trono, y puso una rodilla en el suelo.

-Le agradezco mucho, su majestad- dijo Hans. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, la cual estaba clavada en el suelo. Tras unos segundos, vio el borde del vestido de Elsa justo frente a su rodilla. Hans alzó la mirada.

Elsa estaba justo ahí, de pie frente a él, esbozando la más dulce de las sonrisas que Hans había visto. Hans le sonrió también. Tras unos segundos en silencio, en los cuales tanto Anna como Kristoff los miraban sorprendidos, Elsa se dejó caer de rodillas, frente a él, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Hans sonrió al sentir el cuerpo de la reina, sorpresivamente cálido, tan cerca del suyo, y la abrazó también.

Kristoff y Anna los miraron, asombrados, y prefirieron mejor darles un poco de espacio. Tras unos minutos, Elsa por fin hablo.

-Oh, Hans, tuve mucho miedo de…- comenzó a decir la joven, pero se interrumpió.

-No parecía- dijo Hans con una amplia sonrisa- estabas muy segura de ti misma-

Elsa se separó un poco de él, para poderlo mirar. Sus ojos verdes estaban encendidos, y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de la que Elsa se había enamorado, ahí estaba. La reina entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y Hans, cansado de esperar, se acercó a Elsa y la besó en los labios.

Mientras ambos se besaban, ahí arrodillados uno frente al otro en el suelo, una extraña brisa fría los rodeó. Los sentimientos de Elsa estaban desbordados y descontrolados. A Hans lo le importó. Tenía mucho tiempo deseando probar sus labios fríos. Y no lo decepcionaron.

Una vez que se separaron, la reina estaba completamente sonrojada, que a Hans le pareció mucho más adorable. Elsa le sonrió. El príncipe se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Una vez de pie, la abrazó, como si tuviera miedo de que se esfumara.

-Te amo, Elsa-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Bueno pues esta pequeña historia terminó. Espero que les haya gustado. En este momento no tengo nada en mente porque estoy escribiendo aún mi historia original. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	14. Epílogo

CHANGE OF HEART

EPILOGO

Regina estaba apresurada, intentando colocarse un arete. Bufó. Tenía tiempo de no vestirse así, ni arreglarse tanto ni mucho menos. Se volvió hacia atrás, y vio a sus dos damas de compañía mirándola un poco asustadas, como si no esperaran que la joven reina les pidiera ayuda. Suspiró.

Llamaron a la puerta.

-Pasen- dijo Regina, dejándose caer sobre uno de los sillones de su vestidor para intentar alcanzar sus pies y ponerse los zapatos. Bernard entró y se inclinó.

-Su majestad- dijo el joven sirviente, inclinándose- todo está preparado, y el carruaje está listo para llevarla a la catedral de Copenhague…-

-Gracias, Bernard- sonrió Regina. Bernard era joven, pero no se había equivocado al nombrarlo su nuevo mayordomo. Pero no estaba tan segura sobre sus damas de compañía. Logró ponerse los zapatos y sonrió- ya estoy lista-

Bernard le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, y ella sonrió.

-Bueno, vámonos ya- dijo Regina, suspirando una última vez para olvidar sus nervios- Bernard, ¿dónde está Bastian?-

-Bastian está cumpliendo sus deberes como comandante del ejército danés, su majestad- dijo Bernard, ofreciéndole su brazo a la reina- si me permite tener el honor de acompañarla… cuando lleguemos a la catedral, Bastian estará ahí-

Regina sonrió y tomó el brazo de Bernard. Sabía que no había hombre mejor para comandar a sus ejércitos que Bastian. Y sin embargo, era tan dedicado a su trabajo que muchas veces Regina lo terminaba extrañando en sus largas ausencias.

x-x-x

La coronación pasó sin muchos contratiempos. Una vez que el carruaje llegó a la catedral, la puerta del mismo fue abierta por el comandante Müller, quien le ofreció la mano guiñando un ojo y sonriendo.

-Se ve hermosa, su majestad- le dijo Bastian mientras la acompañaba a la entrada de la catedral.

-Y usted se ve muy apuesto, comandante- rió Regina. Y tenía razón. Ahora usando un uniforme azul oscuro, con su cabello completamente aliñado y perfectamente afeitado, sin perder el brillo en sus ojos negros ni su sonrisa astuta.

-Sí, quizá- dijo Bastian algo apenado- es lo que hace un buen uniforme-

Regina sonrió.

-¿Y ellos… vendrán?- preguntó la nueva reina. Bastian se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no los he visto, pero no creo que tarden en llegar- dijo el joven.

Regina palideció en la entrada de la catedral, al ver la gran cantidad de gente delante de ella.

-No sé si podré hacerlo- dijo Regina. Bastian se aguantó las ganas de reír.

-Tranquila- dijo Bastian en un susurro- si pudiste pelear y ganar contra Mormoth, esto de la coronación será pan comido- apretó su mano- yo estaré contigo, no temas-

Regina entró sonriendo a la catedral, tomada del brazo de Bastian.

x-x-x

Después de la coronación hubo una fiesta en el palacio real. Elsa, usando un perfecto y hermoso vestido de hielo, llevaba su cabello suelto, con algunos copos de nieve entrelazados en el mismo, con una hermosa tiara de cristal que parecía hecha de puros diamantes. Su vestido, de un tono azul más oscuro que el que solía usar, resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

Hans la espiaba con la mirada por el rabillo del ojo mientras caminaba de su brazo hacia la sala de baile, convencido de que no se daría cuenta, hasta que el pobre príncipe topó con alguien. Elsa rió un poco por lo bajo, llevándose la mano a la boca para no delatarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento- dijo Hans, sonrojándose al haber chocado contra el mayordomo de la nueva reina.

-No hay problema, su alteza- dijo Bernard- su majestad los estaba esperando…- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Elsa bajó su mano y siguió caminando tomando el brazo de Hans, que ahora caminaba con más cuidado, fijándose por donde caminaba. Miraba nervioso a su alrededor, y ahora Elsa volvió a sonreír.

-¿Hans?- preguntó ella- ¿sucede algo?-

-No, para nada- dijo Hans- es solo que…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, alguien llegó detrás de ellos.

-¡Elsa!- exclamó Regina y, en cuanto la reina de las nieves se dio la vuelta, la nueva reina de Dinamarca se lanzó para abrazarla- ¡qué gusto verte aquí!-

Elsa sonrió. Regina estaba acompañada de Bastian, y la reina de Arendelle se preguntó si alguna vez el joven iba a dejar de ser su sombra, pues parecía seguirla a todos lados. Bastian tomó su mano y, como de costumbre, la besó.

-Es un honor volverla a ver, su majestad- dijo el joven comandante.

-Elsa- dijo la reina de las nieves- no tienes porqué cambiar eso, Bastian-

-Elsa- sonrió Bastian, soltando su mano. Se volvió a su lado y vio al príncipe- Hans Westegard, un placer volver a verlo. Creo que su hermano está por allá…-

Hans hizo una mueca, que no pasó desapercibida por los otros tres, quienes se echaron a reír. Desde que Elsa lo había absuelto en el juicio, había olvidado escribirle a su hermano para decirle que estaba bien, y de seguro si William lo veía ahí, con Elsa tomada de su brazo, lo iba a matar por preocuparlo.

Regina se volvió a Elsa.

-¿Y Anna no vino?- preguntó la reina danesa- no creo que se haya querido perder una oportunidad como esta…-

-Oh…- comenzó Elsa.

_-Pasen- dijo Elsa con voz cansada. Ya era tarde y no había terminado su trabajo de ese día._

_-Su majestad- dijo Kai- ya llegaron las invitaciones para la coronación de la reina Regina de Dinamarca-_

_-Gracias, Kai- sonrió Elsa. Mientras la reina aún estaba hablando, Anna entró a su estudio._

_-Así que llegaron las invitaciones- dijo Anna, haciéndose la inocente- ¿cuándo iremos?-_

_-Oh, yo no iré a esa fiesta, aunque me pesa mucho no volver a ver a Regina- dijo Elsa, sin despegar su atención de su trabajo._

_Anna alzó una ceja._

_-¿Porqué no?- dijo la princesa._

_Elsa se tomó su tiempo para responder. Terminó de escribir una oración en el papel. Bajó su pluma y tomó un sorbo a su taza de té, para volver a dejarla en su sitio y suspirar cansadamente. Al menos ya había terminado._

_-¿Elsa?- insistió Anna._

_-Es muy sencillo, Anna- dijo Elsa- tu irás con Kristoff, y yo insistiré en que Hans me acompañe- Anna hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre del príncipe de las Islas del Sur- ¿ves tu reacción? No, es mejor que me quede a terminar mis asuntos, mientras tu pasas un buen tiempo allá-_

_-Pero Elsa- dijo Anna._

_-Nada de peros- dijo Elsa, poniéndose de pie y recogiendo los papeles de su mesa, para acomodarlos impecablemente en una sección de su biblioteca- no deseo provocarte un mal viaje. Además, alguien se tiene que quedar a cargo de Arendelle…-_

_Después de unos segundos, Anna suspiró._

_-Oh, bueno, supongo que ya habrá otras oportunidades de ir a ver a Regina, y es más difícil para ti, con todo tu trabajo- dijo por fin la princesa- si quieres mejor ve tu, y que te acompañe… Hans- agregó, como queriendo escupir el hombre._

_Elsa la miró, interrogante._

_-¿Es en serio?- dijo Elsa, mirándola sospechosamente- ¿qué quieres a cambio?-_

_-Nada, en serio- dijo Anna- solo que te diviertas un poco. Y que mejor si te llevas a Hans, así no tendré que verle la cara en varios días-_

_Elsa sonrió y agradeció a su hermana._

-Oh, bueno, ya habrá otra ocasión para visitarnos- dijo Regina tras escuchar el relato de Elsa- ¡me da mucho gusto verlos juntos!-

Elsa sonrió junto con Hans. Éste miró a Bastian junto a Regina y pensó en vengarse un poco de él por lo que le había dicho hacía varias semanas en la enfermería del castillo de Copenhague.

-¿Y ustedes dos?- dijo Hans fingiendo inocencia, refiriéndose a Regina y a Bastian- ¿ya son…?-

Casi de inmediato los dos se ruborizaron. Bastian intentó ocultar su nerviosismo cruzando los brazos y esbozando una sonrisa que no se veía muy natural, y Regina sacudió la cabeza levemente.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Regina- solo es mi mejor amigo…-

-Sí, solo soy un soldado, nada más- dijo Bastian.

Hans se echó a reír, y Elsa no pudo evitar sonreír. Sabían que tarde o temprano se enterarían de que sucede algo entre esos dos. O mejor dicho, que los dos lo aceptarían. Elsa miró a Hans y sonrió, apretándole el brazo.

Regina se volvió para saludar a alguien más, y volvió la vista a ellos.

-Los veré en un rato- dijo ella.

Bastian sonrió y se inclinó también. Hans no desaprovechó la oportunas de guiñarle un ojo, como el joven había hecho antes, haciéndolo sonreír un poco ruborizado.

-¿Crees que esos dos un día acepten lo que sienten?- dijo Elsa, susurrando al oído de Hans.

-Muy pronto, Elsa- sonrió el príncipe.

Hans iba a decir algo más, pero el ruido de un cristal quebrándose detrás de ellos lo interrumpió. Tanto Hans como Elsa se volvieron de pronto, y se dieron cuenta que se trataba de los emperadores de Alemania. Georgiana había dejado caer su copa en sorpresa de ver ahí a Hans, y mucho mayor al verlo del brazo de Elsa.

-¡Hans!- dijo Georgiana- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Me invitaron a la fiesta, Georgiana- dijo Hans, con una amplia sonrisa.

-Pero… pero…- comenzó ella.

-Es una larga historia, Georgiana- sonrió Elsa- todo está bien- añadió sonriendo.

El emperador Philip se echó a reír al ver la cara sorprendida de Georgiana. Él también se había sorprendido, aunque no tanto como su esposa, ya que había visto a Hans intentando ayudar a Elsa. Lo había visto herido por su causa. Ahora que lo pensaba, había omitido ese detalle a Georgiana para evitar que se preocupara.

Hans miró a su alrededor. William estaba del otro lado del salón, y ya lo había visto. El décimo tercer príncipe palideció levemente. Tendría que lidiar con su hermano más tarde. Pero nada de eso le importaba ya. Estaba con Elsa, y eso era suficiente para él. Sonrió al ver a la joven reina.

-¿Qué sucede, Hans?- dijo Elsa con una dulce sonrisa.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y sonrieron.

-¿Me permite este baile, su majestad?- dijo Hans, susurrándole al oído.

-Por supuesto, su alteza- sonrió Elsa.

Con los dedos así entrelazados comenzaron a bailar, y Elsa volvió a sentir el contacto de sus manos con las manos de Hans. Ya no había guantes que evitaran que la piel de ambos estuviera en contacto. Hans sonrió al sentir la fría piel de Elsa. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, mientras Hans la guiaba al ritmo de la música. Todas las personas desaparecieron en su mente. Estaba sola con Hans. Su aroma y la suavidad de sus movimientos eran tan embriagantes como Elsa recordaba de la primera vez que bailó con él, sin saber quien era.

-Te amo, Hans- susurró ella, antes de ponerse de puntillas para besar al príncipe- esto es justo como esperaba que terminaran las cosas-

-No han terminado, Elsa- sonrió Hans- apenas van empezando…-

x-x-x

¡Hola! Bueno, este pequeño mini-epílogo fue un pequeño regalo. Espero que les haya gustado. Intentaré seguir escribiendo algo de Frozen mientras escribo también mi historia original. Ahora un poco de historia:

-Mormoth apareció en mi imaginación por el duque de Monmouth, hijo ilegítimo de Charles II de Inglaterra, quien se hizo pasar por legítimo para ser rey y peleó contra James II de Inglaterra por el trono (no hace falta decir que no ganó)

-Georgiana se llama así por la hermana menor de Mr. Darcy en Orgullo y Prejuicio (uno de mis libros favoritos)

-Sí hubo un imperio alemán más o menos en la época en la que se supone que situaron la historia de Frozen, pero nunca tuvo un emperador llamado Philipp. (Su nombre salió de Philipp Lahm, el capitán del equipo de fútbol de Alemania)

-Regina significa "reina" en italiano.

-Y para Bastian me inspiré en un amigo muy querido que tiene un nombre parecido (no igual) y su apellido en mi futbolista favorito Thomas Müller.

Bueno, ahora ya saben de donde sale tanta locura. Saludos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
